Dog Days of Dixon
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Silver Dog Demon. Cette fiction est un énorme coup de coeur. Résumé : Laissé seul à la merci de son père, les journées de Daryl sont brutale. Il est partagé et déchiré mais il a encore un peu d'espoir. A la base c'est une série de One-Shot mais ça s'est transformé en une histoire. Prenez garde aux avertissements.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Apparemment, je suis une sadique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'enfance de Daryl. Alors, je l'ai écrit pour la partager avec vous.

Attention : Cette histoire contient des scènes explicites d'abus, en plus de la vulgarité. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin. Si ça l'est, bienvenue, je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule.

**OOO**

Il y avait un froid de canard, piquant son visage et ses bras dénudés, le blessant à travers son t-shirt miteux et son jeans en lambeaux. Le sol était humide de la dernière pluie, donc les feuilles se collaient sur ses pieds nus. Son cœur battait autant que ses poumons le brûlaient, ses muscles lui hurlaient de s'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir, échappant au monstre à ses trousses. La panique et l'adrénaline le dominaient, le poussant toujours plus loin. Il savait, il savait ce qui arriverait si il s'arrêtait. Une mort certaine.

Daryl ne savait pas ce qui avait de nouveau mis en rogne le vieil homme. La minute d'avant, il se prélassait, ivre mort, dans un vieux relax près de la cheminée et la minute suivante, il pourchassait Daryl à travers les bois, une ceinture en cuir enrouler autour de son poing.

« Reviens ici, petite merde ! » Beugla-t-il. Daryl pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas loin derrière – il pouvait sentir le bout des doigts de l'ivrogne effleurer son cou et son dos. La panique l'envahissait un peu plus.

La panique aveuglait Daryl de environnement et la vague d'adrénaline qui le submergeait l'épuisait. Il ne vit pas la racine de l'arbre, et il se prit le pied dedans, puis il trébucha par terre, son visage tombant dans le sol boueux remplit de feuilles. Daryl gémit et il essaya de s'éloigner en rampant, sachant que sa tentative serait inutile. Pas une seconde plus tard, le monstre était sur lui, ses doigts autour de son cou, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans le sol. Daryl passa ses bras par-dessus sa tête et il attendit que les coups s'abattent. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Le vieil homme était à cheval sur ses cuisses, gardant sa main droite appuyée contre le cou de Daryl tandis qu'il déroulait la ceinture de ses doigts, laissant la boucle pendre mollement. Levant le bras droit, il abattit la ceinture contre le dos de Daryl. Le métal mordit sa peau et Daryl hurla mais il se mordit rapidement les lèvres pour garder le silence. Il avait appris, il y a bien longtemps, que c'était toujours pire quand il criait. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher des petits cris de s'échapper de sa bouche, ou de se tortiller en vain pour essayer d'éviter les coups. Les coups de ceinture le brûlaient et il devinait que la boucle entaillait sa peau – il pouvait sentir le sang couler dans son dos.

« Qu'est c'que… ? » Il s'arrêta soudain de le battre, rendant Daryl ahuris. Son père s'appuya sur ses genoux, pour toucher le haut de son pantalon—C'était chaud et humide. Dans la peur et la douleur, Daryl s'était pissé dessus. « T'es pathétique, p'tit merdeux. R'garde c'que t'as fait ! Tu t'es pissé d'ssus comme un gamin. Tu n'seras jamais un homme, n'est ce pas ? » Son père se moquait de lui. « Putain, t'as 13 ans et tu te pisses dessus. T'peux aller t'racheter un pantalon, » le monstre leva de nouveau ses bras.

La honte et l'embarras écrasaient Daryl alors qu'il tremblait, dans l'attente des coups suivant. La peau de son dos brûlait comme le feu et il pouvait sentir le sang. Un cri lui échappa alors que la ceinture le frappait de nouveau, frappant des blessures plus anciennes. La douleur était insupportable et Daryl ne pouvait plus garder le silence tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son visage car il sanglotait, priant pour que ça s'achève.

« Inutile ! » - un coup – « Stupide ! » - un claquement – « Répugnant ! » - crack – « Fils de pute ! » Chaque mots en provenance de la bouche du plus vieux des Dixon étaient ponctués par un coup de ceinture. « Arrêtes de chialer avant que je ne te donne vraiment une raison de pleurer ! »

Daryl ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus – Il avait trop mal, il avait trop peur. Il voulait juste mourir et échapper à ce supplice pour toujours. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait été à la merci de la ceinture de son père, peu importe la gravité des blessures, Daryl était toujours en vie pour subir d'autres coups. Et cette fois là ne fut pas différente.

Ses pleures ne faisaient qu'alimenter la rage de son père, alors il retourna Daryl sur le dos, la crasse et les débris de la forêt se frottant aux plaies. Il reçut un rapide coup au visage, fendant sa lèvre, mais qui le fit taire. Le monstre abandonna la ceinture pour frapper son fils à mains nues, cognant, frappant, martelant la poitrine et l'estomac de Daryl. Deux derniers coups de poings dans les pommettes de Daryl lui firent perdre connaissance, son corps se relâcha.

C'est peu de temps plus tard que Daryl s'éveilla. Il était confus, se demandant pourquoi il avait les yeux fixés sur un arbre et le ciel bleu au lieu du plafond tâché d'humidité de sa chambre. La douleur lui permit de se souvenir – l'entièreté de son corps le faisait souffrir, non, palpitait. Les entailles dans son dos le piquaient avec force. Il ne savait plus ouvrir son œil gauche. La douleur rugissante de son dos lui rapporta la mémoire.

Gémissant, il se força à rouler sur le côté pour ensuite pouvoir s'asseoir, la douleur le faisant presque vomir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez lui, pour se laver. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau et rendait ses mouvements encore plus pénible qu'ils ne l'étaient. Daryl tenait à peine sur ses pieds mais il était déterminé à rester debout. Lentement, il se traîna à travers la forêt, retournant à la cabane qu'il partageait avec son père.

Ca lui prit plusieurs heures avant de voir apparaître la maison au loin, même si l'emplacement du soleil indiquait à Daryl qu'il n'avait pris que quelques heures pour se frayer un chemin dans les bois.

Avec une pointe d'appréhension dans l'estomac, Daryl s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Il se sentait en colère d'avoir peur et il serra les poings.

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte et ramène ton cul là dedans, » se marmonna-t-il. Avec une nouvelle résolution, Daryl finit sa marche vers la maison, montant la marche du porche arrière, prenant la vieille clinche de porte pour l'ouvrir.

La maison était plongé dans le noir et le calme. Daryl entra sans faire de bruit, gardant un œil sur son père. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine puis dans le salon où son père s'était effondré dans un canapé, en ronflant. Daryl soupira de soulagement et il se dirigea dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain.

Il ferma puis verrouilla la porte et il enclencha la douche. Pendant que l'eau se réchauffait, Daryl fit la besogne d'enlever ses vêtements le plus doucement possible. Il commença par le plus facile des deux : son pantalon. Il ne lui collait pas à la peau comme son t-shirt mais il sentait quelque chose de terrible qui le faisait pleurer de rage. Il le roula en boule pour le jeter dans un coin. La honte l'achevait, le souvenir de s'être pisser dessus et les choses que son père lui avait dit, défilaient dans sa tête.

'_Que penserait Merle ?'_ Daryl trépignait à cette pensée – Merle n'était pas là. Il était parti et il l'avait laissé seul avec le vieil homme pour aller jouer au soldat. _'Qu'il aille se faire foute, il n'est jamais ici de toute façon. Connard.'_

Aussi en colère que pouvait être Daryl, il ne pouvait pas nier que son frère lui manquait. Merle pouvait être le roi des trous du cul mais, contrairement à leur père, Daryl savait qu'il s'en souciait. Ou il pensait que son frère s'en souciait, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. A présent, il n'en était plus si sûr. Mais il lui manquait, les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises quand Merle était là, au moins il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui chasser. Maintenant, Daryl se sentait douloureusement seul.

La buée remplissait la salle de bain. Daryl tenta d'enlever son t-shirt mais il lui collait littéralement à la peau à cause du sang séché. Une nouvelle fois, il essaya de tirer doucement mais ça lui faisait trop mal. Grognant de frustration, Daryl pensait, _'Putain'_, en tirant d'un coup sec et en passant le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête d'un mouvement rapide. Il était au bord des larmes à cause de la douleur mais il se retint – Il s'était réouvert les nouvelles plaies et elles saignaient de nouveau, coulant librement. Daryl agrippa l'évier de ses mains, ses jointures devenant blanches, serrant la mâchoire en attendant que la douleur passe.

Après un moment, la douleur lancinante s'est atténuée, devenant plus sourde, alors Daryl entra dans la douche, l'eau chaude ravivant la douleur. Il poussa un gémissement, serrant la poignée de porte de la douche, se forçant à rester sous l'eau chaude. Inclinant sa tête en arrière, l'eau mouilla ses cheveux et son visage. Daryl essayait de se nettoyer de la boue. Il ne prit pas de savon, ou de shampoing, se disant qu'il avait eu son compte de souffrance pour la journée. Une fois la boue débarrassée de son corps, il coupa l'eau pour sortir de la douche. Il s'essuya avec une serviette qu'il avait laissé pendre lors de sa dernière douche. Il ne s'ennuya pas à sécher son dos.

Une fois que Daryl fut assez sec, il s'approcha du miroir et il essuya la vapeur, se préparant à ce qu'il allait voir. Son front était marbré d'ecchymoses violettes, et de plaies rougeâtres. Son œil gauche était encore enflé et fermé, et sa lèvre inférieure était un peu gonflée, là où elle était fendue. Daryl se retourna pour regarder par-dessus ses épaules et examiner les dommages fait par la ceinture. Des zébrures roses et des entailles profondes entachaient son dos, se croisant avec d'autres vieilles blessures. La plupart de celles-ci étaient concentrées sur le haut de son dos, en travers des omoplates, mais il y avait aussi quelques entailles dégueulasses dans le bas de son dos. Il savait que les nouvelles plaies cicatriseraient, comme les plus anciennes avant.

Daryl soupira et s'éloigna de l'horreur de son corps, drapant une serviette autour de sa taille avant de ramasser son linge sale sur le sol. Il pouvait encore entendre les ronflements de son père, et Daryl s'en réjouissait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte puis se figea.

Sa chambre avait été saccagée – plus de draps, plus d'oreiller, plus de couvertures. Et à la tête de son lit, il y avait un paquet. Des couches. Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer, abasourdis. Son père avait eu le bon goût d'acheter des couches pour son jeune fils.

Il changea de couleur sous l'humiliation, et Daryl baissa la tête de honte, même si personne n'était présent pour le voir. Ravalant des émotions qu'il ne désirait pas, Daryl laissa tomber ses vêtements sales pour traverser sa chambre et trouver un boxer propre à enfiler. Il balança les couches de son lit, dans l'intention de les jeter plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, il était trop épuisé et il souffrait trop. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, croisant fortement les doigts dans l'espoir que son père n'aie pas trouvé la seule chose qu'il cachait. Pour une fois, il avait de la chance – Ses doigts saisirent une veste en cuir que Merle lui avait donner. Elle était usée mais souple et trop grande pour Daryl.

Il se recroquevilla sur le matelas et tira la veste sur ses épaules comme une couverture. Ses genoux sous le menton, la veste le recouvraient totalement, le poids du cuir tombant sur lui de manière réconfortante, le gardant au chaud. Il ne fallut pas énormément de temps pour qu'il tombe endormi.

**A suivre…**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que je transmettrais à l'auteur.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Celui est un peu moins glauque à mon avis mais je vous avertis quand même !

**OOO**

Il n'avait que neuf ans quand sa mère est décédée. Sa maison avait également disparu, entièrement brûlée et il se retrouva dans une petite chambre, dans une nouvelle maison. Il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas une maison, juste un endroit qu'il appellerait Enfer durant les neufs prochaines années.

Il était roulé en boule dans une couverture sur le sol, écoutant le bruit que faisait la forêt à travers les fins murs. Il était souvent allé dans les bois avant – Son grand père l'emmenait souvent chasser, lui apprenant l'art du pistage, du sens de l'orientation, et de comment utiliser une arbalète. Mais ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus chassé – son grand père était mort peu de temps après son septième anniversaire. Et il n'était plus retourné dans la forêt – leur ancienne maison était à la périphérie d'une petite ville. La nouvelle maison était isolée, haut perché dans les montagnes du nord de la Géorgie, très loin d'une petite ville. Son père n'aimait pas avoir du voisinage, des gens aux regards indiscrets qui mettaient leurs nez dans ses affaires. Les gens se réjouissaient de savoir la famille Dixon à longue distance.

Daryl renifla sa maman lui manquait, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était partie. Merle n'était plus là non plus, de sorties avec ses potes ou en détention juvénile, Daryl ne savait pas. Et il était terrifié. Daryl avait peur de son père avant la mort de sa mère – de son tempérament impulsif et des horribles choses qu'il disait, mais il n'avait jamais été seul avec l'homme avant. Daryl pouvait se souvenir des hurlements de sa mère et de son frère, victime de l'humeur et de la ceinture de son père, Daryl se prenant de temps en temps une bonne claque dans le visage.

Mais à présent qu'il était seul avec cet homme. Daryl essayait de se cacher autant que possible, évitant d'attirer l'attention. Il avait finit par comprendre les attitudes de son père, devinant quand il était saoul au seul bruit de ses pas.

Un grincement dans le couloir crispa Daryl qui écouta plus attentivement. Et bien évidement, il pouvait dire que c'était son père (qui d'autres ?), marchant de façon hésitante comme un pochetron en murmurant des choses incohérentes. Le bruit se rapprochait de sa chambre et Daryl était pétrifié, se persuadant que le vieil homme ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre, qu'il passerait simplement devant et le laisserait tranquille. Mais la chance était-elle du côté de Daryl Dixon ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement en claquant contre le mur. Daryl pouvait seulement apercevoir la silhouette de son père, son ombre prenant toute l'entrée en bloquant l'arrivée de la lumière du hall. Une bouteille à moitié vide de whisky pendouillait à ses côtés, tenus mollement dans sa main, alors Daryl se redressa pour regarder son père avec des yeux élargis par la peur.

Il glapit quand la bouteille le frappa au visage, son contenu éclaboussant son visage et brûlant ses yeux. La bouteille en verre ne s'était pas brisée mais la force avec laquelle elle avait été lancée lui avait ouvert la joue et lui garantissait un œil au beurre noir pour le lendemain. Daryl porta la main à son visage, frottant ses yeux pour tenter de voir, tout était flou mais il pouvait entendre son père se rapprocher.

« Y a un problème, p'tit merdeux ? C'est qu'un peu d'alcool ? Arrête de chialer comme une tapette et de te plaindre continuellement, » il trébucha dans la chambre de Daryl, tombant sur le matelas, ce qui fit bondir son jeune fils. Daryl ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, ça lui échappait et lui brouillait la vue. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais l'homme l'attrapa par la cheville pour le tirer vers lui.

« Putain, tu penses aller où ? » Gueula son père, tirant sa ceinture.

Le cœur de Daryl cognait dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'accéléra. En réponse, un coup de poing solide vola dans le visage du vieil homme, et Daryl en profita pour fuir, s'éloignant du monstre et de la chambre.

Un grondement horrible se fit entendre et son père le pourchassa bientôt alors que Daryl sortait par la porte de derrière pour aller dans les bois, la noirceur de la nuit lui permettant de se cacher. Le monstre s'arrêta en bordure de forêt, ne voulant pas prendre en chasse le garçon. Il hurla de rage et cogna un arbre avant de retourner dans la maison en claquant la porte.

Daryl ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'abandon de son père, et il continuait de courir. Il courait et courait, la panique le poussant de plus en plus loin dans un territoire inconnu. Finalement, la panique se stabilisa, et Daryl ressentit de la fatigue donc il s'arrêta, haletant fortement. Ensuite, il se rendit compte de la merde dans laquelle il était – il faisait trop noir dehors, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, pas d'abris, et même pas des vêtements décents !

La peur grimpait dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais il se retenait. C'est la peur qui l'avait mis dans ce merdier, et il n'allait pas laisser les choses s'empirer. Daryl respira profondément et décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire jusqu'à demain matin. Il se résigna à dormir dehors. Ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir et il repéra un gros chêne où se pelotonner.

Le lendemain matin, il se retrouva éveillé, couvert par la rosée du matin. Il s'éveilla avec le soleil, en s'étirant puis il soulagea sa vessie. La lumière du jour ne lui apporta aucune information sur l'endroit où il était, ou sur la direction qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer. C'est la soif qui le guida dans sa première direction, pour trouver de l'eau, empruntant une pente où il se doutait que l'eau s'écoulait. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre le bruit de l'eau.

Il marcha quelques kilomètres, suivant la montagne qui donnait dans une vallée, en espérant que l'eau ferait son apparition. Sa gorge était sèche et son estomac grognait mais ce n'était pas une sensation nouvelle. C'est en milieu de matinée qu'il trouva enfin un petit ruisseau. L'eau était froide et douce, apaisant sa gorge desséchée. Une fois la soif assouvie, il suivit le petit ruisseau en espérant que ça le mènerait vers une source plus grande – Il connaissait une rivière plus bas dans la montagne et elle passait tout prêt de la ville, donc si il la trouvait, il serait en mesure de rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il vagabondait près du ruisseau, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts à l'affût de nourriture – Des baies, des champignons, toute sortes de plantes qu'il pourrait manger. Son grand père lui avait appris à les observer pour savoir celles à éviter. Daryl aurait certainement chassé des écureuils et d'autres animaux du genre, mais il n'avait pas d'armes pour se les faire, et le ruisseau était trop petit pour pêcher.

Daryl réussit à trouver un énorme mûrier. Ses mains avaient été griffées par les branches, mais son ventre grognait moins bruyamment. Sa randonnée dans la montagne en quête de nourriture et d'eau l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peur, son esprit ayant quelque chose sur lequel se focaliser. Le jour s'entamait et Daryl continuait de suivre le ruisseau jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il cueillit quelques champignons et quelques baies sur sa route.

Son corps souffrait de la balade, spécialement ses pieds puisqu'il n'avait pas de chaussure et qu'il avait froid. Avant que le soleil ne disparaisse, il avait rassemblé des cailloux et des branches sèches pour allumer un feu. Un feu qui garderait les animaux à l'écart et qui le réchaufferait. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de réussir à faire un petit feu. Daryl avait un arbre dans son dos, et le feu en face de lui il s'était débrouiller pour trouver à manger et de quoi boire, et il avait élaborer un plan pour rentrer chez lui. Avec tout ça, il était fier de lui depuis bien longtemps. De nouveau, il se pelotonna contre l'arbre et laissa la fatigue le rattraper.

Le matin suivant, il s'éveilla car son dos le démangeait à mort. Il s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, et à la lumière du matin, il était horrifié de voir qu'il avait utilisé du sumac vénéneux en guise de papier toilette. _'Dieu doit me détester…'_ Pensa Daryl, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais de chance.

Il savait qu'il n'avait nulle autre choix que de marcher, mais l'éruption cutanée qu'il avait, rendait sa marche douloureusement misérable, encore plus quand le soleil fut à son apogée dans le ciel et qu'il commença à transpirer. Si il survivait à cette 'randonnée', ça deviendrait une expérience qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Lorsque Daryl ne fut plus en mesure de supporter l'irritation, il se déshabilla pour aller patauger dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas profond ou rapide, elle arrivait à hauteur de ses cuisses. Il trouva un petit rocher pour s'installer, et il laissa l'eau fraîche lui soulager sa peau endolorie. Le soulagement ne dura pas longtemps, mais assit dans l'eau, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que de marcher sous la chaleur et tremper de sueur.

Daryl s'en voulait, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été assez bête pour confondre du lierre et des feuilles empoisonnées. Il s'était senti bien la veille, mais une seule erreur avait ramené sa confiance au niveau zéro. Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter, il pouvait entendre la voix de son père lui dire à quel point il était stupide et inutile, les mots faisaient échos dans sa tête et le rendait amer. Le pire cependant, c'est qu'il commençait à le croire.

Il aurait aimé que Merle soit là, son frère se serait moqué de lui mais il aurait reconduit Daryl chez eux. Son grand frère adorait le taquiner sans relâche. Daryl avait aussi reçut quelques bons coups de sa part. Mais Merle ne le battait pas. Il l'aidait à survivre dans l'enfer qu'il vivait. Daryl pouvait imaginer ce que Merle dirait si il trouvait son petit frère dans une situation pareil.

_« Non de dieu, tourne la page, p'tit frère. Ta vie craints et tout le monde s'en fouts de tes miches, sauf moi. Putain de merde, vis ta vie. Maintenant, enfile tes collants et bouge ton cul ! »_

Ouais, c'est ce que dirait Merle. Daryl sourit et se leva, pour sortir de l'eau. Il se rhabilla. Aussi minable puisse-t-il être, Daryl était déterminé à continuer. Il allait retrouver le chemin de la maison, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il se trouva un bâton de marche et il marcha péniblement le long du ruisseau, faisant de son mieux pour résister à l'envie de se gratter. A la tombée de la nuit, il avait marché plusieurs kilomètres, toujours sans aucun signe d'une rivière. Il se sentait mal à propos de ça. Mais tant qu'il restait près du ruisseau, tout irait bien, ça devait mener quelque part. Il trouva un autre arbre où dormir et il refit un autre feu. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de feuille de sumac dans les environs, il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'en supporter plus.

Son estomac grondait douloureusement – Daryl n'avait pas trouvé assez de nourriture pour la journée. Il essayait de l'oublier ainsi que les démangeaisons persistantes dans le bas de son dos, Daryl s'endormit, épuisé après une autre journée passée dans les bois.

Le troisième jour commença avec une meilleure note – Daryl avait trouvé quelques noix à grignoter ainsi que quelques myrtilles. Il prit rapidement un autre bain dans le ruisseau et il continua sa journée. La fin de la journée arriva toujours sans le moindre signe d'une rivière. Daryl se disait qu'il s'en rapprochait, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il devait marcher un peu plus pour la trouver. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien et il était encore plus fatigué et plus affamé que les jours précédent. Ses pieds et ses jambes le tuaient et les démangeaisons étaient de pire en pire avec la marche et la transpiration. Il pouvait sentir le sang des plaies couler le long de ses jambes.

Cette nuit là, il ne fit même pas de feu et il se roula simplement en boule près d'un autre arbre en pleurant jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le quatrième jour ne fut pas mieux, en fait, c'était pire. Daryl n'avait rien trouvé à manger et sa progression le long du fleuve se faisait de plus en plus lente que les jours d'avant – Il n'avait simplement plus de force et il ne supportait plus la douleur.

Mais le pire était à venir – Le ruisseau disparaissait, devenant de plus en plus petit pour finalement disparaître sous le sol. Daryl pleurait de frustration et il jeta sa canne contre un arbre, la brisant. Il s'effondra au sol puis frappa le sol avec des poings rageurs tandis que des chaudes larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il dépensa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans sa rage, pleurant sa malchance, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Le cinquième matin, il s'éveilla sur le sol en plein milieu de la forêt.

En s'éveillant, il pouvait à peine bouger mais il se traîna jusqu'au bord du ruisseau et il but un peu d'eau. Ca ne l'avait pas retapé complètement, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. A présent, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller, ni dans quelle direction pouvait se trouver la rivière.

Il pensait que la chance avait tournée quand il trouva enfin quelques champignons. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme ceux que lui avaient montré son grand-père ou Merle. Mais, à ce moment, il avait tellement faim qu'il s'en fichait si ça le tuait, au moins il ne mourrait pas l'estomac vide. Daryl allait regretter ce choix.

Les champignons n'étaient pas toxiques mais il était hallucinogène. Il allait totalement planer. Ce n'était pas un bon trip malheureusement, c'était terrifiant, les choses qu'il voyait – Son père et d'horribles bêtes le pourchassaient. Une fois de plus, il prit la fuite en courant mais cette fois sans imaginer son châtiment. Le cauchemar dura des heures et le pauvre Daryl continuait de fuir, courant aussi vite que possible même si son corps n'en pouvait plus. Enfin, il s'était tellement dépensé qu'il ne fut plus en mesure de bouger d'un centimètre, s'écroulant au sol. Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Daryl ne mangerait plus de ces champignons.

Il s'éveilla à la fin du septième jour. Il n'aurait pas espéré une aussi bonne vue pour son réveil : la rivière ! Dans son délire, il avait réussi à retrouver son chemin. Daryl se hissa jusqu'au bord pour boire, puis il se reposa sur la rive. Il l'avait trouvé, son salut, son billet de retour.

Daryl n'avait pas tenté de reprendre la route, au lieu de ça il avait cherché de quoi manger pour reprendre des forces. Il s'éveilla plus tôt le jour suivant – le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le ciel était clair. Se trouvant un autre bâton de marche, Daryl se dirigea vers l'ouest, le soleil se levait derrière lui. Alors qu'il marchait le long de la rivière qui donnait dans une vallée en direction d'une petite ville. Une fois en ville, Daryl savait qu'il retrouverait son chemin vers la maison, pour son lit bien chaud. Il pensait à son oreiller et à sa couverture, au frigo rempli. Il avait tenu toute la journée grâce à ça.

Il était tenté de continuer à marcher au coucher du soleil mais il prit la décision contraire, puis il s'installa près de la rivière pour la nuit. Son ventre lui disait qu'il se rapprochait, dans peu de temps il serait à la maison.

L'aube de sa neuvième nuit passée, perdu dans les bois, arriva. Daryl s'éveilla avec le soleil, s'étirant et baillant. En milieu de matinée, Daryl pouvait distinguer le bruit de la civilisation et il sentit un soulagement le submerger, au fur et à mesure que les arbres se faisaient moins dense et que la ville se découvrait. Il repéra une épicerie et il sut où il était – Il ne quitta pas l'orée du bois, trop embarrassé d'être vu dans ces conditions. Daryl pouvait imaginé de quoi il avait l'air – nettement dégueulasse avec des vêtements en lambeaux et tâchés de sang, des cheveux défaits, un regard de dingue. Non, il se disait qu'il valait mieux rester caché entre les arbres, faisant la route le long de l'orée.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi quand il arriva enfin à la maison. Le camion de son père n'était pas garé sur la devanture et Daryl ne pouvait pas en être plus hereux. Il entra et se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine, son estomac grondait fortement. Daryl était presque en train de baver en imaginant la nourriture et il ouvrit le frigo.

Habituellement, les compartiments du frigo était souvent presque vide mais pour Daryl, ça ressemblait presque à un buffet de charcuteries, de fromages, quelques gouttes de laits dans le carton, les restes d'un plat chinois. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre une fourchette, fourrant tout dans sa bouche à l'aide de ses mains. Il s'imainait qu'il était mort et qu'il était au paradis – il aurait dû savoir que c'était mieux.

« Bordel, qu'est que tu fais ?! » Résonna la voix de son père. Daryl sursauta presque de terreur. Le plat chinois lui échappa des mains et il tomba, le riz se répandant partout au sol. Sa faim insatiable ne lui avait pas permis d'être attentif au retour de son père, et maintenant il était figé en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Je..j'avais faim… »La voix de Daryl n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Alors tu t'imagines que tu peux tout t'envoyer ? As-tu payé cette bouffe ? » Son père s'approcha, le dardant, et Daryl commença à trembler. « Merde, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu t'es roulé dans le fumier ou quoi ? Fais chier, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, tu n'es pas capable de te laver ? Tu pues la merde, non ? »

C'est à ce moment que Daryl comprit que son père n'avait pas remarqué son absence. Il avait disparu depuis une semaine, et personne ne le cherchait. Etait-il réellement indispensable ?

« Réponds moi quand je te parles, gamin ! » Une énorme claque sur la joue le fit sortir de ses pensées.

**OOO**

Tout est devenu noir apr ès ça. Daryl s'est réveillé couvert de sang et de vomi sur le sol de la salle de bain, avec un nouvel assortiments de bleus et de coups sur sa peau. Il se nettoya, et il se rendit dans sa chambre en ignorant les cris de son estomac affamé. Un poids immense venait de s'installer sur ses épaules, un poids qui deviendrait plus écrasant avec le temps – le poids étouffant de la solitude.

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Dans cette fic, Daryl a environ 15 ans et Merle 20 ans ( je ne sais pas exactement la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre les frères mais je penses que ça doit tourner autour des dix ans). Dans cette fic, j'ai eu des idées mignonnes pour les frères, et donc ce sera plus doux que les chapitres précédents. Du moins, aussi doux que puisse être les Dixon, ha ha !

Une mention spéciale pour **Rabbitheartedgirl88**, sans cette fic n'existerait pas. Merci pour l'inspiration ! Si vous n'avez pas lu **What the Hell is Wrong With Me**, vous devez le faire, c'est fantastique.

Note de la traductrice : La fic dont parle Silver Dog Demon est traduite sur par **Nanaachan** et se nomme **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?**

**OOO**

« C'est l'heure de se lever, petit frère, nous allons chasser, » Daryl sentit les coups de poings de Merle dans ses jambes, il grogna et il roula. « Allez, Darlena, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Bouge ton cul ! » Un petit coup de pied dans le derrière de Daryl le fit se lever. Il était heureux que le matelas soit sur le sol.

En râlant, il se redressa et il frotta ses yeux. Il se sentait comme une merde – son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait l'impression d'être dans un four, son estomac se retournait et sa tête palpitait d'un horrible mal de tête. En attrapant un jeans, il se leva et il faillit tomber tout aussi vite – il avait un vertige. Daryl s'appuya sur le mur à l'aide d'un bras, pour se pencher, en fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas remettre le repas de la veille.

« Whaou, ça va, petit frère ? »

« J'vais bien, » maugréa Daryl, en se redressant, cherchant du regard ses chaussettes et ses bottes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade ils avaient besoin de chasser avant l'hiver de façon à avoir de la viande durant les grandes gelées. Et c'était plus facile de parcourir une grande distance quand on était deux chasseurs expérimentés au lieu de un.

Daryl avait attendu ce voyage – c'était la première fois depuis ses douze ans qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, lui et Merle, pour aller chasser. Son vieux frère avait eu la permission de passé du temps hors de la base militaire De Fort Benning. Et il avait décidé de rejoindre Daryl pour la chasse d'hiver.

« Alors, on bouge, les cerfs ne vont pas se chasser seul, » Merle frappa son épaule puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Daryl tressaillit au contact. Il se réjouit du fait que son frère soit de dos et qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer son sursaut, ainsi que la peur et l'étincelle dans son regard.

Leur père s'était vraiment défoulé sur lui mais Daryl ne voulait pas que Merle le sache. Il ne voulait pas que son frère apprenne à quel point il était faible et apeuré. Il ne voulait pas dire à quel point il souffrait.

Daryl avait l'impression que Merle l'avait abandonné à leur père, et il savait pourquoi son grand frère l'avait fait – leur père lui avait fait la même chose et Merle avait choisi de fuir. Juste qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne l'avait pas emmenée avec lui. Mais Daryl s'en voulait d'avantage de rester, trop effrayer de partir ou de se défendre. Peut-être, pensait-il, peut-être qu'il était stupide comme tout le monde le disait – quelqu'un d'intelligent, quelqu'un de fort ne serait pas resté.

Chassant ses pensées, Daryl saisit une chemise à longues manches et la boutonna par-dessus le t-shirt avec lequel il avait dormit. Il était déjà en nage mais il savait qu'il ferait froid dehors il espérait simplement que sa tête ne martèlerait plus et qu'il n'aurait plus la nausée. Attrapant son arbalète sur le côté de la porte, Daryl la jeta par-dessus son épaule et il rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine.

La forte odeur du café agressait son nez et ça n'aidait pas son estomac, cependant il attrapa la tasse fumante que lui tendait Merle. Ils firent un déjeuner rapide et silencieux, aucun des deux ne voulant réveiller le vieil homme. Daryl réussit à avaler quelques bouchées avant de glisser son assiette vers son frère pour qu'il la termine. Merle lui lança un regard, haussa les épaules, et la termina.

Après le déjeuner, ils prirent leurs affaires qu'ils avaient préparés la nuit d'avant, et il se dirigèrent vers la porte arrière pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

« Jesus, Darlena, pourquoi tu lambines ? T'as un rocher dans la botte ? On ne va jamais rien faire si tu bouges si lentement, » siffla Merle. C'était le début de l'après midi, et ils devaient encore se rendre sur leur territoire de chasse. Daryl marchait lentement, beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude.

Daryl n'avait plus la force de répondre à son frère. Il s'appuya fermement contre un arbre. Son crâne vrillait et il était trempé de sueur. Il réussit à lancer un regard à Merle avant de laisser retomber sa tête. Il regrettait sérieusement d'avoir mangé au matin, même l'eau qu'il avait bu le dérangeait. Sans prévenir, son estomac décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus et il se contracta. Daryl s'effondra sur ses genoux et il remit. Des vagues de nausées le submergeait et contractait son ventre, le faisant trembler.

_« Putain de merde !_ Fais chier, je t'ai demandé ce matin si tu allais bien ! Et maintenant, tu es ici en train de gerber tes tripes, » Merle était furieux. Il était rentré à la maison pour chasser avec son frère, pas pour jouer à la maman ou à l'infirmière. Mais un regard sur son frère le fit soupirer et il s'approcha de Daryl, « Allez petit frère. J'vais ramener tes fesses aux camps et puis j'irais chasser, » Il attrapa le bras de Daryl et il l'aida à se relever, tirant le bras de son frère autour de son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu n'me laisses pas rentrer à la maison, tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi ? » Bredouilla Daryl, trébuchant aux côtés de son frère.

« Foutue idée. Tu ne rentreras jamais jusqu'à la maison dans cet état. Tu vas probablement y rester en essayant. Et je n'vais pas faire demi tour, c'est une putain de perte de temps, » Merle ne voulait simplement pas admettre qu'il ne voulait pas que Daryl soit avec leur père dans ces conditions. Il avait en mémoire un souvenir vivace de la réaction du monstre quand il avait été malade alors qu'il était encore enfant, bien avant que Daryl ne naisse. Ca n'avait pas été joli.

En moins de quelques heures, Merle avait accompagné son frère dans leur camp. C'était un endroit qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années et ils en avaient fait leur camp de base pour chasser. Ils n'avaient pas de mobiliers ou d'équipements, mais ils avaient construit une énorme cheminée en pierre, avec une broche et une grille métallique sur le côté pour cuisiner tout type d'aliments.

Daryl laissa tomber son sac et son arbalète, se laissant tomber lourdement. Il était _épuisé_. Son mal de tête ne le quittait plus, et il avait de la fièvre, mais son estomac allait un peu mieux. Il se sentait flageolant et faible, à peine capable de se tenir debout.

« Tu es pitoyable, petit frère. Prends ton sac de couchage et va fermer les yeux. Maman va te rapporter de l'eau. »

Daryl ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et il fouilla simplement son sac à la recherche de son sac de couchage. Il le sortit et il le déroula, en le posant sur le sol. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, se contentant de s'écrouler dessus, perdant connaissance en moins de quelques secondes.

Quand il s'éveilla plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, Merle avait fait un feu et il cuisait un lapin à la broche, ainsi qu'une boîte de conserve qui chauffait sur le grill. Il se rendit également compte que Merle l'avait recouvert de son sac de couchage pendant qu'il dormait – La fièvre devait l'avoir fait frissonné. Daryl s'assit, drapant le sac de son frère autour de ses épaules. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et l'air de la nuit était fraîche sur sa peau humide.

« Salut, princesse. Bonne cure de sommeil ? » Rien de plus agréable que la manière de Merle pour s'éveiller. Il n'était pas du genre délicat, mais Daryl savait lire entre les lignes.

« Je me sens mal, » Sa tête vrillait _encore_ et la fièvre était toujours là, quelques degrés plus bas. L'odeur de la nourriture sur le feu lui donnait la nausée. Merle se leva pour enlever la conserve du grill, afin de la laisser refroidir dans un poêlon, la déposant en face de Daryl. C'était de la soupe avec des morceaux de viande de lapin, quelques oignons et des champignons.

« Essaie de manger un peu. Ne gaspille pas ma grande cuisine en dégobillant partout, » Merle retourna au feu pour retirer le lapin, et il commença à le manger.

La casserole assez refroidie, Daryl la prit pour la porter à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée avec hésitation. Les frères utilisaient rarement, voir jamais, des couverts quand ils chassaient – c'était juste des choses en plus à emporter, et puis ils se débrouillaient très bien avec leurs doigts et leurs mains. Ils ne prenaient qu'un pôelon et une casserole, totalement satisfait de manger directement dans les plats ou de ronger les os. Il avala ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, en espérant qu'il le garderait. Ensuite, il rendit son sac de couchage à Merle avant de se coucher dans le sien et de s'endormir presque instantanément.

**OOO**

Des pleurnichements et des gémissements sortirent Merle de son sommeil. Le feu n'était pas encore éteint et donnait toujours un peu de clarté. La teinte bleu foncée du ciel lui indiquait qu'il était plus de minuit, mais qu'il était encore loin de l'aube. A la lueur du feu, Merle pouvait voir que son frère se débattait et s'agitait.

« Putain de Merde, y a pas moyen de pouvoir dormir tranquille ici ? » Marmonna-t-il, en se levant pour aller près de son frère.

Il n'avait pas besoin de toucher Daryl pour savoir que quelque chose clochait la chaleur qu'il dégageait n'était pas bonne. La fièvre avait sûrement grimpé durant la nuit. Pour couronner le tout, il semblait que Daryl était en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Il était en train de bredouiller des choses incohérentes en se débattant faiblement. La fièvre était ce qui inquiétait le plus Merle il savait que ça pouvait devenir dangereux si elle montait trop.

« Merde. Allez p'tit frère, debout. Nous allons te rafraîchir, » Il le poussa de la main, « réveille toi, debout. Allez frangin… » Daryl s'éveilla en sursaut, en haletant, s'éloignant de son frère, en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

« No…non, s'il te plait, ne… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son estomac se contractait. Daryl vomit sur ses genoux, ayant des haut-le-cœur. Il leva sur Merle des yeux remplis de larmes, « J'suis désolé…j'ne voulais pas…j'suis désolé, je…je… » Daryl continuait de bafouiller des excuses, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Merle réalisa que la fièvre le faisait délirer.

« Cesse de chialer, » Daryl tressaillit visiblement et Merle comprit _à qui _il ressemblait. '_Putain,' _pensa-t-il, avant de baisser d'un ton, « Ca va aller petit frère, c'est moi. C'est Merle, » il refusait d'admettre qu'il ressemblait totalement à une gonzesse à ce moment précis.

« Merle ? »

« Ouais, c'est moi. Je suis là. »

« Pourquoi…pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? »

Merle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait son frère quand il réalisa soudain, avec une lueur de lucidité écoeurante de quoi parlait Daryl. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul avec leur père ? Merle ne le savait pas lui-même – Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il était terrifié par le vieil homme si terrifié qu'il avait fuit sans se retourner. Ca le tuait de savoir qu'il avait abandonné son frère mais il n'avait plus la force de vivre avec leur père.

Et à présent, il savait que c'était la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait jamais faite – Tout ce que Merle voulait, c'était garder son frère sain et sauf. Mais le délire de Daryl lui apprit qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Son frère était aussi maltraité et effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été.

« Je n'vais nulle part, p'tit frère, » Dit simplement Merle ce qui réconforta Daryl. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver, il se doutait que le mal était fait, et revenir n'y changerait rien. Merle comprit que Daryl lui avait caché ce que leur père lui faisait. C'est parcequ'il était malade que la vérité éclatait au grand jour. Cependant, il se doutait que Daryl ne se souviendrait pas de la conversation et il pensait qu'il était préférable de continuer à prétendre qu'il ne savait rien.

« Nous allons te baigner, pour te rafraîchir, d'accord ? »

Daryl acquiesça docilement et Merle ouvrit son sac de couchage, prenant le bras de son frère pour le passer autour de son cou et l'aider à se lever. Merle le remit sur ses pieds mais Daryl était incapable de marcher, il était trop faible et il ne supportait plus son poids. Ses genoux fléchirent. Merle maudit la chance que Dieu accordait au Dixon, puis il glissa son bras sous les genoux de Daryl pour le transporter jusqu'à la rivière. Ce n'était pas une longue distance mais son frère n'était plus le poids plume qu'il avait été.

Merle s'approcha de la rive et avança lentement dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir la taille entièrement submergée par l'eau, grelottant de froid à la température de l'eau. L'eau tiède était meilleur pour une personne avec de la fièvre (l'eau froide pouvait avoir l'effet d'un électrochoc) mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. La peau de Daryl était si chaude qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait fondre. Lentement, Merle descendit son frère dans l'eau. Daryl sursauta à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

« Mollo, p'tit frère. L'eau va te rafraîchir, » Merle l'avait submergé jusqu'au cou et après quelques minutes, il le sortit de l'eau pour le ramener au camp. Après l'avoir déposé, Merle chercha dans les sacs après des vêtements secs. Il jeta à Daryl une chemise propre, des chaussettes, et un boxer. Merle prit ses propres vêtements et il se déshabilla pour ensuite se rhabiller. L'eau froide avait ramené Daryl à la réalité, et il était en mesure de s'habiller lui-même, quoi que très lentement. Il était soulagé d'enfiler lui-même son t-shirt, avant que Merle ne puisse apercevoir les cicatrices sur son dos et sa poitrine.

« Tiens, prends le miens, on lavera l'autre demain, » Merle lui jeta son sac de couchage.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Daryl, en entrant dans la chaleur du sac.

« Figure toi que je suis éveillé. Je peux très bien aller chasser, » le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le ciel était plus clair. Il y avait assez de clarté pour que Merle puisse y voir pour faire quelque chose. « Dors un peu, je reviendrais bientôt, » Il prit l'arbalète de Daryl et parti traquer dans les bois.

Quelques heures plus tard, Merle était de retour. Daryl était profondément endormi. Merle toucha son front, pour vérifier sa température. C'était encore chaud mais pas comme cette nuit. Après ça, Merle lava le sac de couchage et il prépara la douzaine d'écureuil qu'il avait attrapé pour les cuisiner. Daryl s'éveilla quand ceux-ci étaient sur le feu.

« Regardez qui a décidé de se joindre au monde des vivants. Et ce après que tout soit fait, pas mal, » lança malicieusement Merle.

Daryl ne se sentait plus aussi mal qu'il l'avait été la veille. Il ne se souvenait plus de la nuit, juste qu'il avait été malade et qu'il avait été dans la rivière, tout le reste était flou. Son mal de tête était finalement parti et son estomac se tortillait en un « j'ai faim ». Merle lui lança l'un des écureuils après s'être servi. Ils mangèrent calmement, profitant du calme.

La journée s'acheva sans fièvre, ou sans nausée, et donc les frères purent commencer à chasser. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient heureux, appréciant la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre, et se réjouissant du plaisir de la chasse.

**OOO**

**A suivre**

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, car j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci de me lire. Un commentaire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Je voulais explorer la scolarité de Daryl et voir comment il gérait sa relation avec les gens, surtout son père et son frère. C'est ce qui a inspiré les prochains chapitres. Daryl a environ 18 ans, devenant un adulte.

**OOO**

Daryl s'agitait lentement dans son sommeil, couché sur le ventre pour ne pas s'appuyer sur son dos. Son père l'avait de nouveau battu avec la ceinture la nuit dernière. Daryl pouvait deviner que certaines des entailles les plus profondes saignaient encore – Il pouvait sentir l'humidité du sang sur ses draps déjà tâché de rouges. Se déplaçant pour se lever, il siffla en s'appuyant sur sa main gauche, se souvenant douloureusement que son père lui avait presque brisé le poignet – il était enflé et un hématome violet colorait son articulation.

Daryl réussit à se hisser hors du matelas sur le sol et il trébucha en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour vider sa vessie et brosser ses cheveux. Le miroir lui disait qu'il était aussi mal en point qu'il en avait l'air – il avait un œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre était fendue, des ecchymoses tâchaient sa poitrine et une empreinte de main marquait son avant bras. Mais son dos était encore le pire, strié par des entailles rougeâtres, la source du sang sur sa peau, couvrant ses omoplates. Il ne prit pas de touche – la clarté du ciel lui annonçait que son temps était limité. A la place, il opta pour une bouteille de désinfectant qui se trouvait sous l'évier et la déversa sur son dos, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Ensuite, il réussit à bander son torse pour couvrir les plaies encore ouvertes de son dos. Il aurait dû le faire la veille, mais il était simplement trop fatigué et trop douloureux pour faire plus que s'écrouler dans son lit et s'évanouir. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le bandage soit trempé et ça l'énervait. Il se doutait qu'il avait besoin de points mais il n'allait jamais voir de médecin, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant – pas la peine de laisser quiconque voir ça. A la fin de la journée, il savait que les entailles ne saigneraient plus il était trop habitué au cycle de guérison des lacérations de ceinture.

Daryl enveloppa sa main et son poignet pour cacher les bleus avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements. Il n'avait pas énormément de choix, ramassant un vieux jeans et un vieux débardeur, c'était ses vêtements les moins sales. Ils ne les avaient pas lavé, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller au lavoir, se contentant de laver ses vêtements du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un ruisseau qui coulait derrière leur maison. Il obtenait de meilleurs résultats quand il utilisait la baignoire et l'eau chaude mais quand son père l'attrapait, ça finissait mal. En conséquence, la plupart de ses vêtements étaient quasiment en morceaux et très loin de leurs couleurs d'origines. Les dommages dus aux tâches de sang n'aidaient pas non plus.

Il enfila un sweat à capuche gris, trop grand, probablement celui de Merle. Ca cachait les coups et les bandages ensanglantés. Daryl savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher son œil et sa lèvre fendue mais il se disait que les gens imagineraient qu'il s'était battu – Juste pour s'en assurer, en quittant la maison, il frappa un arbre à coups de poings pour avoir les poings blessés. Il allait toujours à l'école en marchant, refusant de prendre le bus. Ses années de chasses et de randonnée à travers les bois, lui faisaient faire le chemin entre la maison et la ville comme si il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé. Il n'aimait pas s'attarder en ville.

Le soleil se dressait par-dessus les montagnes alors qu'il faisait la route en ville, pour se diriger vers l'école. Daryl y allait seulement pour éviter les frais de l'absentéisme – son père n'était pas du genre à encourager l'éducation ou l'apprentissage, mais Daryl avait comprit que le vieil homme n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ses jours d'absences comme excuse pour le battre. Il n'espérait pas être le premier de classe, mais il assistait quand même aux cours. Daryl n'était pas du tout stupide, mais il n'avait pas les outils dont il avait besoin pour apprendre correctement – Comment un enfant pouvait-il se focaliser sur l'école quand il avait faim et qu'il était battu ? Comment pouvait-il avoir une éducation quand chaque livre rapporté à la maison finissait déchiré ou brûlé, et qu'il n'avait pas de fourniture pour travailler ? En outre, comment pouvait-il apprendre quand ses enseignants l'ignoraient puisqu'il était un pauvre Dixon, ne lui laissant pas la chance qu'il méritait ? Le plus drôle quand on grandit dans une petite ville, c'est que tout le monde connaît tout le monde – ils supposent qu'ils vous connaissent juste par votre nom. Il se disait que c'était un miracle d'avoir été en mesure d'atteindre la dernière année.

Daryl était lent avec la lecture et l'orthographe il était un dyslexique non diagnostiqué. Il savait lire et écrire mais il trouvait ça frustrant – lire lui prenait une éternité et écrire était exaspérant puisqu'il mélangeait facilement les lettres et donc il orthographiait mal des mots simples. Il se sentait stupide quand il devait lire ou écrire, surtout depuis que son père aimait le torturer en soulignant le fait qu'il était « débile ». Il lui avait remit une bible, le seul livre autorisé dans la maison, et il lui avait ordonné de lire à voix haute. Ensuite, comme il éprouvait des difficultés, le monstre s'était moqué de Daryl qui s'était senti frustré et humilié. A ce jour, Daryl ne voulait plus lire à voix haute – si son professeur lui demandait de lire un passage dans un livre qu'ils étudiaient, Daryl restait assis en silence, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le français et les sciences étaient la pire des matières mais il se sentait mieux en classe de sciences, puisque la lecture n'était pas obligatoire – il trouvait le cours intéressant mais il n'avait pas l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus dans les livres puisqu'on les lui enlevait toujours – Son père lui arrachait des mains, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin des ces conneries de sciences libérales. _'Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais lire, de toute façon, imbécile.' _Il était doué en géométrie mais son incapacité à faire ses devoirs diminuait sa moyenne en dépit des contrôles corrects qu'il avait.

Les cours d'éducation physique aurait été une autre bonne matière pour lui, si il n'avait pas refusé catégoriquement de mettre son uniforme de gym, un t-shirt, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas ses déshabiller dans une pièce avec les autres. Merde, il n'y avait pas moyen, ils se moquaient déjà suffisamment de lui sans voir sa peau entaché. A cause de son refus, le prof l'avait collé au banc et il n'avait pas les points de participation.

Les plus grandes compétences de Daryl passaient inaperçues – son incroyable capacité à comprendre et à résoudre des situations avec les plus petites informations, c'était une habilité aiguisée par ses années de chasses et de traques. En fait, il était un très bon auditeur et il enregistrait ce que disaient les professeurs il avait d'excellents raisonnements et une pensée critique. Mais l'école et ses professeurs voyaient juste un fainéant incapable de retenir un tableau périodique, ne voulant pas s'ennuyer à lire ou faire ses devoirs, et ne voulant pas écrire un texte. Ils voyaient une tête brûlée, un Dixon hargneux au lieu du garçon qui avait réellement besoin d'aide et de conseils. Daryl était doué pour se cacher, et si quelqu'un grattait la surface pour regarder plus profondément, il remarquerait les signes évidents d'abus et de négligence, et alors peut être que le système public ne serait plus coupable de le faire souffrir autant que son père le faisait.

**OOO**

Il atteignit l'école et entra dans le premier cours de la journée, Français, c'était à peine quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Il s'assit à son bureau habituel, prenant soin de ne pas érafler les entailles dans son dos, s'installant le plus loin possible du professeur. Mlle Crow était une femme âgée grassouillette, le visage sévère et elle portait d'énormes lunettes Daryl jurait qu'il pouvait sentir ses yeux globuleux sur lui à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa classe.

La cloche sonnait alors que tous les autres étudiants prenaient leurs livres et leurs cahiers pour prendre des notes. Daryl était simplement affalés sur son siège et il se rongeait l'ongle du pouce en se disant qu'il voulait être à la chasse, préférant s'évader toute la semaine dans les bois. Ils étudiaient Hamlet de Shakespeare et sacré non de non le français contemporain était de la tarte comparé à cette veille littérature de merde – il était presque content que son père lui ai repris le livre. Mais bien sûre, Melle Crow voulait commencer la journée sur une mauvaise note. Putain de _lundi._

« Daryl, pourrais-tu commencer à lire ? » Il était certain qu'il venait de voir un petit sourire traverser son visage.

« Je n'ai pas de livre, » marmonna-t-il et elle fronça les sourcils sur lui.

« Où est celui que je t'ai donné la semaine dernière ? »

« Je l'ai perdu, » _il a brûlé, _juste comme tout les autres livres qu'il rapportait à la maison. Melle Crow soupira.

« Sarah, peux-tu donner un autre livre à monsieur Dixon, sur l'étagère ? » Sarah, une vraie frotte manche, acquiesça et prit un autre exemplaire du livre dans la bibliothèque, puis elle se rassit à son bureau à côté de Daryl, en lui jetant livre, le regardant avec dégoût. Il lui rendit son regard.

« A présent, tu peux commencer, Daryl ? »

Il ne toucha même pas le livre, se contentant de lancer un coup d'œil à Melle Crow dans l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Pas de chance.

« Nous attendons, Mr Dixon. »

« Je ne lirais pas, » il pouvait sentir la chaleur dans son cou.

« Tu _vas lire_ ou je te renvoies de la classe maintenant pour aller chez le principal. »

« Le choix est facile, à demain alors, » Daryl se leva en jetant le livre à travers la pièce, qui atterrit sur un autre bureau. Melle Crow soupira et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'avant de la classe.

« Pourquoi tu rends les choses plus difficile ? C'est vraiment si dur pour toi de lire quelques lignes ? » Elle ne cherchaient pas à être cruelle avec ces mots Melle Crow n'était pas au courant des difficultés de Daryl puisqu'il le cachait, mais elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Va te faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas envie de lire ton livre à la con ! » Il y eut une stupeur collective et ensuite un silence de mort tous attendaient de voir la réaction du professeur. Melle Crow était furieuse.

« Daryl Dixon ! Tu _n'as pas_ le droit de parler ainsi à tes professeurs ! » Sa voix était stridente et elle pointa un doit ferme sur sa poitrine. Il tenta de ne pas fléchir. « Mon garçon, tu as besoin de prier pour sauver ton âme de la route tortueuse que tu empreintes. Ou alors tu finiras simplement comme un imbécile, un autre Dixon comme ton père ou ton frère ? » Melle Crow se ravisa immédiatement, regrettant tout de suite ses paroles. Les yeux de Daryl la regardaient d'un regard sombre et dangereux, puis il lui bougonna :

« Vous ne sauverez pas le fils du diable, » et avec ça, il tourna les talons et quitta la classe.

Il n'alla pas dans le bureau du principal comme il était censé le faire – il n'allait pas rester là à l'écouter faire un laïus sur le nombre d'échec qu'il avait. Non, au lieu de ça, il se dirigea à son casier pour prendre un autre livre « emprunté », une copie des cours de science. Puis il s'assit et l'ouvrit, en espérant qu'il pourrait lire quelques pages avant le cours suivant.

Même si son père lui reprenait tout les livre, les bannissant de la maison, Daryl essayait toujours d'en obtenir des copies qu'il cachait dans son casier, ainsi il essayait de faire ses devoirs. Il se disait que si il n'était pas si bête, il aurait pensé à les sauver dés le départ dans son casier. Mais en les gardant en sécurité à l'école, il n'y avait presque jamais accès – seulement durant les jours d'écoles. Alors, soit il les ramenait chez lui et il les regardait brûler, soit il les gardait enfermé dans son casier sans pouvoir les lire. Peu importe la manière, il était toujours perdant.

Environ une heure plus tard, la sonnerie du cours suivant retentit. Il avait réussi à lire quelques pages – même sans son père, il pouvait entendre le son de sa voix dans sa tête, se moquant de lui et lui disant qu'il était débile. Il devait se concentrer pour lire les mots, ce qui était déjà assez pénible, et ça rendait les choses plus difficiles. Soupirant, il glissa le livre sous son bras et il se dirigea vers la classe suivante. Il y était presque quand quelqu'un heurta son épaule, suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer sur le sol. Instinctivement, il porta les mains en avant pour se rattraper et il haleta de douleur puisque son poignet gauche hurlait d'agonie sous son poids. Il roula sur le côté et tenant son membre blessé, espérant que la douleur passe.

« Regarde le, quel _cinglé. _Je ne veux pas que ce Dixon dégoûtant me salisse les fringues, » Brad, l'un de ses bourreaux habituels, lui fit un rictus moqueur. Il l'avait poussé intentionnellement.

Brad était plus grand que lui mais Daryl avait « Merle » comme avantage – personne d'autre que son frère n'était plus doué pour les bagarres. Il était de carrure moyenne, il n'était pas aussi large que Merle, mais ses bras étaient puissants et rapides, prenant l'avantage en appliquant ce que son frère lui avait enseigné sur les points faibles du corps humains. Daryl se releva, il ne pouvait pas empêcher la chaleur de lui monter aux joues en dévisageant Brad.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, cinglé ? Tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant que je ne t'y obliges, » le menaça Brad, c'était l'un de ses passes temps favoris. Et Daryl en faisait les frais chaque fois – Daryl avait déjà assez d'ennuis, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres trou du cul.

Daryl gronda et se jeta sur l'autre garçon mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Mr Wilson, le prof de science, s'interposa entre eux, pour les repousser en arrière, le projetant contre un mur d'une main, l'autre retenant Brad.

« Il y a un problème, messieurs ? » Mr Wilson le dévisageait. Bien sûre.

Le dos de Daryl cingla sous la pression sur ses plaies et il paniqua un bref instant en espérant que le sang ne transperçait pas son sweat – ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait envie d'expliquer. Il se tortilla sous la poigne, faisant en sorte de diminuer la pression, en fixant Mr Wilson.

« Non. Il faut que ce connard reste loin de moi, » il ramassa son livre sur le sol et sortit. Brad prit sa plus belle mimique d'excuse et il embobina le professeur.

« Je suis désolé Mr Wilson. Je me suis heurté à lui dans le couloir et il s'est fâché, il a commença à m'insulter. C'était un accident, je le jure, et je suppose que ça a un peu dérapé. »

« Et bien, il serait préférable que vous gardiez vos distances. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, » Monsieur Wilson fit un geste en direction de la porte, pour le laisser entrer dans la classe. La cloche retentit, signalant le début du cours.

**OOO**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème. Daryl se retrouvait à errer dans les rues de la ville il n'était pas encore prêt pour rentrer chez lui. Normalement, il aurait dû rentrer, attraper son arbalète pour aller dans les bois, mais son père avait prit son arbalète et les autres armes de chasse qu'il avait dans l'unique but de le voir crever de faim. Le vieil homme jouait à un jeu malsain – il avait cessé de rapporter de la nourriture et il privait Daryl des seuls moyens qui lui permettait de se nourrir. A plus d'une occasion, le monstre rapportait du poulet fris ou des fast food, et il les mangeait en face de son gosse qui crevait de faim. Il aimait avoir le dessus, le pouvoir de choisir quand il prendrait pitié, la satisfaction malsaine qu'il avait quand il obligeait son fils à le remercier parcequ'il lui avait finalement rendu son arbalète provisoirement.

Daryl se doutait que la torture du fast-food serait au menu ce soir, et il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Au lieu de ça, il trouva de la nourriture de la seule autre manière possible qu'il connaissait. Il détestait ça et il se sentait mal, mais il avait _faim_. La faim pousse les gens à faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas normalement. Daryl avait ravalé sa fierté bien avant de mourir de faim. Tapis dans une allée, entre deux restaurants, se cachant dans l'ombre des bennes à ordures, il attendait. Il attendait les restes que l'un des deux restaurants jetterait – C'était surprenant la quantité de nourriture qui était jetée parcequ'elle n'était pas assez 'fraîche' ce n'était même pas les restes des assiettes mais des restes intacts de la cuisine.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'une des deux portes s'ouvrent et qu'un membre de la cuisine tire un grand sac noir vers la benne, le jetant par-dessus le tas d'ordures avant de rentrer. Daryl sortit de sa cachette et grimpa sur la benne, se penchant par-dessus pour attraper le sac et trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il détestait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire et il priait pour que personne ne le trouve. Mais quand est-ce que Dieu exauçait ses prières ?

_« Oh mon dieu. C'est Daryl » _Sarah, la lèche cul du cours de français, sursauta alors qu'elle se tenait à l'entrée de la ruelle, toujours incapable de cacher son dégoût. Elle n'était pas seule, oh non, elle était avec Brad et quelques un de leurs amis – ils venaient tout juste de quitter le restaurant après y avoir mangé.

Daryl se raidit et se dégagea de la benne en se relevant maladroitement, son visage s'empourprant brillamment, espérant que Dieu le tuerait sur place. Il ne savait pas quoi faire il était pris au piège dans la pire des humiliations possible. Son souhait ne se ferait pas, et il fit un doigt d'honneur mental au tout puissant en s'approchant du groupe, en espérant qu'il pourrait les dépasser et simplement disparaître de leur sillon.

_« Tu fouilles les poubelles ? »_ Demanda Sarah, puis le groupe s'esclaffa.

« Daryl Dixon, fouilleur de poubelles ! Super surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Ca lui va comme un gant! » Brad avait un sourire moqueur et ses amis rigolaient, « Pas étonnant que tu sois si crado, Dixon. C'est parceque tu manges dans les poubelles que tu pues comme ça ! » Le groupe rigolait plus fort, plié en deux, pleurant de rire.

« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! » Grogna Daryl, la tête baissée et les poings serrés sur les côtés. Il était furieux, furieux de se faire prendre, furieux d'en être réduit à fouiller dans les poubelles, mais surtout, furieux que sa chienne de vie puisse à ce point s'embourber. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la honte qui l'envahissait et sa colère prit le dessus.

Ses mots n'avaient pas été entendus, étouffés par les rires, alors il fonça à travers le groupe pour s'éloigner. Ils étaient trop occupés à se moquer de lui pour remarquer son absence. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, ils le verraient demain – Daryl n'était pas un lâche, il savait qu'ils allaient sans prendre à lui sans relâche avec ça mais il n'allait pas sécher les cours pour leurs donner la satisfaction de l'avoir fait fuir. Il était quelques rues plus loin, et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc dans un parc. Il s'assit quelques minutes, essayant de gérer le déshonneur et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Pas la peine de t'en vouloir, et ramènes ton cul à la maison avant que ton père vienne pour te trouver. Faut pas que la journée empire… » Bredouilla Daryl pour lui-même c'était une habitude à force d'être seul – parfois, il avait juste besoin d'entendre autre chose que le poids écrasant du silence. Il se leva et il se dirigea vers la maison.

Au moment où il arrivait, le soleil était couché derrière les montagnes, et il entra dans une maison sombre – seul la lumière de la télévision éclairait son père qui était assis devant, la table à côté du fauteuil était jonché de déchets de fast-food et de bouteilles de bière. Le vieil homme se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Où t'étais gamin ? »

« A l'école, » Daryl ne mentionna pas sa balade en ville et son père ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il rentrait de l'école seulement après la tombée de la nuit. Son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour protester car il était vide, et les yeux de Daryl retombèrent sur le sol tandis que son père souriait.

« T'as faim, gamin ? » Daryl hocha la tête, les yeux et les pieds cloués dans le sol, « Tu as de la chance, je t'ai rapporté quelque chose – c'est sur la table. »

Daryl n'osait pas espérer, il était trop loin pour entrer dans le jeu de son père mais ce soir, ce n'était pas un jeu – un autre sac de fast-food attendait sur la table, des frites et un hamburger, et même à boire. Il les prit et traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, la nourriture en main. Avant d'atteindre le hall, une bouteille en verre se brisa sur le mur à côté de la tête de Daryl qui se contracta de peur, en sursautant et en l'esquivant.

« Hé, tu n'as rien à dire à ton père ? » Ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur que le vieil homme avait rapporté de la nourriture à Daryl. Non, il ne voulait simplement pas le laisser mourir de faim, c'était tout simplement plus amusant de jouer à l'emmerder que de le laisser crever, c'est tout.

« Merci, monsieur, » Daryl parlait doucement et son père aimait la peur qu'il voyait dans son regard.

« C'est bien, maintenant dégage. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale tronche. »

Daryl se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre, les épaules basses dans la défaite. Il aurait le ventre plein d'aliments froid ce soir, et il savait qu'il aurait à supporter la même chose demain. Le même schémas, encore et encore, durant cinq jours avant de pouvoir être libre dans les bois. Pas de père pour le torturer, pas d'élèves pour l'ennuyer, pas de profs pour l'enguirlander. Juste l'odeur de la terre, et le bruit de l'eau et des feuilles, le frisson de la chasse, c'était son endroit sécuritaire, le seul endroit au monde où il trouvait paix et asile. Mais il aurait à survivre durant cinq jours de plus avant de pouvoir être libre à nouveau la forêt était la seule chose que le poussait de l'avant, c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

**OOO**

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez aimé. Des commentaires ?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Encore bonjour ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec les journées de Daryl à l'école —J'imagine que je lui ai fait assez d'emmerdes et qu'il mérite un peu de réconfort, non ?

Merci à tous pour votre accueil chaleureux, je les apprécies tous, vos follows et vos commentaires. J'aime surtout voir comment vous pouvez réagir à une scène/moments ou comment vous parle un chapitre. Vous êtes super !

**OOO**

Monsieur Wilson était assis à son bureau, sirotant un café en relisant ses cours pour la journée. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours mais il pouvait entendre les étudiants abondés dans le hall, échangeant des bavardages. La plupart du temps, il ignorait les drames et les potins des étudiants en pleine puberté mais la conversation d'un groupe attira son attention, leurs moqueries et leurs rires atteignaient sa classe, l'empêchant de relire ses cours.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, il _craint,_ » il entendait la voix de Sarah.

« Tu sais ?! Faut être un crève la faim pour fouiller dans des poubelles ? » Dis Brad avec mépris, un des gars du groupe laissa échapper un rire. Monsieur Wilson sentit son estomac ne faire qu'un tour, cette conversation devenait inquiétante.

« Dixon, le fouilleur de poubelle, c'était trop bon Brad, ça m'a fait rire toute la soirée ! Je n'en peux plus de l'attendre, on va bien s'marrer. Non, on va lui donner quelques déchets, » le groupe explosa de rire alors que Monsieur Wilson était horrifié – l'insensibilité avec laquelle ils parlaient, sans empathie, sans réaliser que seul une personne désespérée pouvait faire ça. Il était juste un monstre de foire pour eux, un truc divertissant. Cependant, avec le peu qu'il avait entendu des étudiants, le cas de Daryl devenait plus clair, et ça motivait Mr Wilson a porté son attention sur le jeune Dixon.

Le professeur ne détestait pas Daryl comme certains de ses collègues – il était désappointé que le garçon ne fasse pas d'effort pour ses devoirs et parcequ'il semblait se battre énormément. Mais à présent, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné, sans même avoir tenter de comprendre le problème. Monsieur Wilson et le reste du personnel se contentaient de fermer les yeux, préférant penser que Daryl était son pire problème, au lieu de s'imaginer que peut être, simplement, quelque chose de plus grave se passait avec l'ado. Cette prise de conscience le pesait, et il était déterminé à arranger ça. Il aurait à parler avec Daryl, mais en premier lieu, il devait s'occuper du groupe d'étudiants près de son bureau. Les ados se turent en apercevant Mr Wilson sortir de la classe.

« Bonjour monsieur Wilson, comment… » Commença Brad avec son ton mielleux habituel, mais le vieil homme l'interrompit.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, et vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Le malheur de certain ne doit pas être un divertissement, et vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne. Parler dans le dos des… »

« Mais, monsieur Wilson, nous avons vraiment vu Daryl… » Sarah s'arrêta de parler quand Mr Wilson tendit la main, en secouant la tête, avant de leur lancer un regard sévère.

« Je m'en fiche. Ca ne devrait pas vous amuser. Tous en retenue, pour une semaine, » son regard fit taire les protestations, « Maintenant, allez en classe, ne soyez pas en retard. »

Brad, Sarah et les autres s'éloignèrent en bougonnant sur l'injustice dont ils étaient victime. Ils lancèrent des regards vers Mr Wilson qui les ignora avant de retourner dans sa classe pour réfléchir à une façon d'aborder Daryl. Il avait le temps jusqu'à la deuxième heure pour y réfléchir.

**OOO**

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la deuxième période et Daryl se dirigea vers la porte pour disparaître à l'extérieur le temps de la pause mais Mr Wilson l'arrêta, car il voulait lui parler après le cours. Daryl soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel, en attendant devant le bureau de l'homme pour l'inévitable laïus. Cependant, quand il osa jeter un coup d'œil à son professeur, il ne vit ni colère, ni frustration, ni même de l'exaspération sur son visage. Il s'agissait d'une expression qui ne lui était pas familière, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, les gens ne le regardaient pas comme ça – avec une douce lueur dans le regard, empreint de gentillesse. Non, il rencontrait toujours des sourcils froncés, un nez retroussé ou des râles.

« S'il te plait, peux tu prendre une chaise, Daryl, » Daryl s'assit, devenant plus anxieux de seconde en seconde. Mr Wilson lui sourit puis il sortit un sac en papier brun de son bureau, qu'il vida sur la table. Il prit la barre de céréales et l'offrit à Daryl, « Ma femme emballe toujours ça avec mon repas. Elle sait que je ne le mangerai pas, mais elle le met quand même. Tu le veux ? »

Daryl se contenta de l'observer d'un air septique, en silence, se demandant ce que le mec avait fumé – personne ne lui donnait jamais rien, pas sans un prix. Alors que le silence se prolongeait entre eux, Mr Wilson déposa la barre juste en face de lui puis il éclaircit sa gorge, se disant que le mieux était d'aller droit au but.

« Bon alors, et bien… J'ai entendu une conversation ce matin. Une conversation à propos de toi, et je voulais t'en parler, » Daryl attendait en silence se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Certains de tes camarades de classe t'ont vu la nuit dernière… » Mr Wilson ne remarqua pas la tension dans les épaules de Daryl, ni même son visage rougir alors qu'il fixait le sol. « Daryl, est-ce que…euh…tout va bien à la maison ? »

La tête de Daryl se redressa d'un coup et Mr Wilson fut surpris d'y voir une lueur de colère, masquant sa gêne du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Tout va bien, » s'énerva Daryl en se levant, puis il se déplaça vers la sortie mais Mr Wilson ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller alors il saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Daryl siffla de douleur et il retira vivement son bras, en dévisageant le professeur. La manche de son sweat avait glissé, révélant le bandage autour de sa main et de son poignet. Mr Wilson se sentait mal.

« Daryl, s'il te plait, attend une seconde, d'accord ? Tu n'as rien à me dire… »

« Je n'ai rien à dire, merde ! »

« D'accord, ok, je te crois, » mais ce n'était pas vrai – la réaction de Daryl confirmait amplement que ça ne se passait pas bien chez lui. Il devait faire en sorte que le gamin ne s'en aille pas. « Je sais que tu as faim—c'est la pause alors prends au moins cette barre de céréales ? » Il la tendit en face de lui. Daryl avait toujours le visage empourpré et il respirait rapidement, mais cependant, il avait l'air d'examiner l'offre. Enfin, après quelques minutes, il soupira et prit ce qu'il y avait dans la paume du professeur avant de prendre la porte.

Mr Wilson souffla et il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Ce n'était pas du tout la conversation qu'il avait espéré mais c'était une petite victoire, au moins il avait accepté de prendre la nourriture. Peut être que c'est ainsi qu'il allait gagner sa confiance – en lui offrant des choses sans rien lui demander en retour.

Alors, jour après jour, Monsieur Wilson déposait une barre de céréales sur le bord de son bureau, sachant que Daryl avait le choix de la prendre ou non. Pour faciliter les choses, il lui demandait de frotter le tableau ou de reprendre les copies, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer quand le coin du bureau était vide alors que Daryl était parti.

Daryl ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme étrange, mais il n'allait pas refuser la bouffe. Il avait au moins quelque chose à manger sur la journée. Ce fut encore mieux lorsqu'il trouva le sac en papier qui l'attendait sur le bord du bureau, avec un sandwich, une pomme et une barre de céréales. Un vrai repas pour manger, probablement le premier depuis des années. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître, Mr Wilson l'arrêta pour lui demander si il voulait se joindre à lui pour le repas. Ca le rendait nerveux et il était mal à l'aise, mais il se disait qu'il devait faire un effort puisque l'homme le nourrissait.

Mr Wilson ne traita pas des sujets inconfortables mais il pouvait voir que Daryl était anxieux. Il gigotait et il était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Daryl n'avait jamais reçu ce genre d'attention avant alors il restait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une chose.

« Vous n'avez pas d'alliance. »

« Hm ? »

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez marié, que c'était votre épouse qui préparait vos repas, hors vous n'avez pas d'alliance. »

« Oh, ha, ha, ouais, euh, je me suis fais prendre, » Mr Wilson était un peu surpris que Daryl remarque des choses comme ça. Il était très attentif. Il se demandait quelles étaient les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore à son sujet. « Je ne suis pas marié et je prépare mes repas. Je pense que j'ai dit ça dans l'espoir que tu prennes la barre sans te sentir mal. Je suis navré. »

Daryl ne disait rien et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en gardant la nourriture, cette conversation devenait dangereuse pour lui, et Mr Wilson se disait que c'était la seule chance qu'il avait de pouvoir agir.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, » immédiatement, les épaules de Daryl se tendirent, « et je ne vais rien te demander, même si je voudrais savoir, mais Daryl, » Daryl lui jeta un bref regard, « je sais qu'il est peut être un peu tard mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. »

Il ne répondit pas, regardant partout sauf Mr Wilson puis il rangea son sandwich à moitié entamé. Soupirant, Daryl se leva et monsieur Wilson croisa le plus misérable des regards aux yeux bleus brisés qu'un homme n'ait jamais vu. Daryl lui sourit tristement et il s'éloigna

« Vous ne pouvez pas sauver le fils du diable. Merci d'avoir essayé. »

**OOO**

Monsieur Wilson ne revit plus jamais Daryl après ça. Il demanda autour de lui ce qu'il était arrivé à Daryl Dixon, et c'est Melle Crow qui lui avait répondu. Daryl et son frère avaient quitté la ville. Un employé bavard de l'hôpital lui avait rapporté que son vieux frère était arrivé aux urgences la semaine dernière, tenant le corps de son frère ensanglantés et à moitié mort dans ses bras, hurlant pour qu'on l'aide. Il leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bagarre dans un bar qui avait mal tourné. Et, aussitôt que Daryl en fut capable, les frères Dixon avaient quitté la ville.

Monsieur Wilson avait l'horrible pressentiment que ce n'était une bagarre dans un bar qui avait conduit Daryl à l'hôpital mais il gardait cette idée pour lui. Imaginé ce qui lui était arrivé le rendait malade, mais il espérait que quitter la ville donnerait à Daryl la chance qu'il méritait.

**OOO**

Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Il n'y a pas que des imbéciles dans cette ville. Mais qu'avons-nous entendu à propos de Daryl à l'hôpital ? Ca veut dire que vous le trouverez dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Commentaires ?


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY merci à **NameIs, Soso77G, Laura 1907 **pour vos commentaires. Ca m'encourage à continuer, car parfois je me demande si ça en vaut la peine.

**OOO**

Daryl rentrait chez lui par la porte arrière, une série de lapins et d'écureuils par-dessus son épaule, l'arbalète dans sa main. Il avait passé son week-end à chasser juste pour ne pas être chez lui le vieil homme avait assisté à une autre beuverie. Daryl espérait que le monstre était à bout, qu'il dormait, et qu'il ne lui chercherait pas les poux.

Il déposa son butin sur la table dans l'intention de se faire un sandwich, avant de se mettre à dépecer et éviscérer les lapins et les écureuils. Il était en train de chercher dans le frigo quand il se raidit ses oreilles aiguisées détectant son père en provenance du salon. Le vieil homme était debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine et il fixait les cadavres sur la table, puis son regard se tourna sur son jeune fils avec une grimace de dégoût.

« C'est quoi ces saloperies d'animaux ? Tu penses q'tu peux déposer ces cochonneries sur ma table ? Dégage cette merde d'ici, connard. »

Daryl laissa immédiatement tomber l'idée de se faire un sandwich, s'éloignant du frigo en s'approchant de la table pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il était perdu – il s'était toujours occupé des animaux sur la table. Peut être que le vieil homme aimait simplement changer les règles sans arrêt. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste une excuse pour lui faire des emmerdes. Daryl se pencha sur le butin.

A peine s'était-il approché de la table pour prendre les animaux morts que son père l'attrapait par la peau du cou, pour lui frapper le visage sur la table, et le jeter par terre où Daryl s'arrêta juste derrière la porte. Alors que le monstre se ruait de nouveau sur lui, Daryl réagit rapidement, pour attraper son arbalète au sol et la pointer sur son père. Le sang coulait de son nez et ses mains étaient tremblantes, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faiblir car son père ne louperait pas l'occasion.

Il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait avec le monstre, encore plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas simplement l'alcool cette fois ci, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses veines. Daryl pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et à ses mains crispées. En dépit de l'arbalète armée sur sa poitrine, le monstre éclata de rire et s'approcha quand même.

« Tu n'as pas les couilles de tirer sur moi, petit gars, » Le vieil homme avait le sourire d'un fou. Daryl était terrifié.

Cette fois, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose – son père avait raison, il était trop effrayé pour tirer sur la gâchette. Et il devinait très bien ce qui allait se passer parcequ'il avait peur, mais Daryl ne savait pas à quel point ça allait dégénérer.

Son père prit l'arbalète pour l'arracher des mains de Daryl, puis la jeter dans la pièce. Ensuite, il saisit Daryl par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever et le claquer sur la table. Il déchira sa chemise, exposant les cicatrices fraîches sur la poitrine et le ventre de Daryl.

« Regarde toi, t'es ignoble fils de pute. Personne ne voudra plus de toi quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, » Le monstre tira sa ceinture puis l'enroula autour de son poing droit, laissant la boucle pendre. « J'vais t'apprendre ce qui arrive quand on pointe une arme sur son père. T'aurais dû tirer, t'es qu'u minable. »

Le monstre se tenait entre ses jambes pour ne pas être expulser par des coups de pieds. Daryl passa ses bras par-dessus son visage pour le protéger des coups de la ceinture. Il ne criait pas, laissant à peine échapper un souffle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressauter à chaque frappe. Une nouvelle fois, sa peau était ouverte et le sang coulait abondamment. Les coups semblaient s'éterniser et Daryl pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun centimètre d'épargné.

Mais c'était les mots qui blessaient le plus. Le monstre lui disait à quel point il était stupide, un moins que rien et indésirable. Que la mort de sa mère n'était pas un accident – elle s'était suicidée pour s'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi son frère ne se souciait pas de lui – il s'était empressé de partir le plus vite possible, non ? Ils l'avaient laissé avec lui, son père, parcequ'il n'était rien à leurs yeux, ils s'en fichaient. Daryl voulait en débattre mais ce que disait son père sonnait vrai – maman était morte et Merle n'était plus là. Personne ne se souciait de lui, le laissant mourir entre les griffes du monstre. Et il semblait que c'était enfin le moment de grâce.

Le vieil homme cessa de le frapper avec la ceinture pour faire glisser Daryl hors de la table, où il claqua au sol avec force. En gémissant, Daryl essaya de s'éloigner en rampant, une traînée de rouge derrière lui. Il ne réussi pas à aller très loin. Le monstre était de nouveau sur lui, saisissant d'une main ses cheveux et arrachant son dos. Daryl réussit à lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes mais ça n'eut aucun effet – le bâtard attrapa son bras pour le tordre dans son dos.

« Tu veux t'battre avec moi, hein ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je peux arranger ça, » et en clin d'œil, le monstre brisa le bras de Daryl qui hurla d'agonie. C'était le premier hurlement qu'il lâchait depuis des années. Son bras fut libéré et il tomba au le sol sans vie, plié dans un angle anormal. Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en état de choc.

Le monstre l'avait relâché mais Daryl ne pouvait pas bouger, pas même d'un poil. Bientôt, il revint pour frapper Daryl à son épaule blessée, remontant dans son dos. Daryl gardait les yeux fermés de douleur et quand il les ouvrait, il imaginait que rien ne se passait – son arbalète était en face de lui et son père la tenait avec un sourire malsain, une lueur de maniaque dans les yeux.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi mon garçon, je vais faire en sorte que tu n'ailles nulle part. »

Daryl ferma les yeux et il attendit. Au début, il ne remarqua pas la douleur mais il entendit le cran de sécurité s'ouvrir puis la douleur irradia dans son épaule gauche, l'épaule de son bras valide. La flèche le traversait, la tête s'enfonçant dans le plancher sous lui, épinglant Daryl. La douleur était différente de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent, et il ne put empêcher un hurlement déchirant de sortir de sa gorge.

« Arrêtes de pleurer comme une gonzesse, sac à merde ! »

Le monstre était de nouveau sur lui, à cheval sur sa taille alors que ses doigts encerclaient sa gorge. Daryl ne pouvait plu respirer et le poids de son père sur les cicatrices de son thorax s'ouvrirent, en brûlant et piquant atrocement. Les mains autour de sa gorge soulevèrent la tête de Daryl qui sentit sa tête se soulever puis être cogné au sol fortement. – il voyait des étoiles à présent.

Il n'y avait plus que la main gauche sur son cou, le poing droit se formant pour frapper le côté de son visage. Daryl sentit que quelque chose se brisait, mais les coups pleuvaient, encore et encore, le monstre matraquait son visage. Daryl s'épuisait peu à peu, à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, il savait, c'était le jour où il allait mourir. Enfin.

Il n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir en claquant, ni son père se faisant éjecté de lui. Tout ce que Daryl savait, c'est qu'il sombrait dans une douce noirceur.

**OOO**

- Un peu plus tôt –

Merle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise dans ses entrailles. Depuis qu'un pote dealer lui avait appris qu'il avait vendu à son père. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond – son père se contentait du whisky, il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Merle l'avait déjà vu sous l'effet de la cocaïne et cette seule expérience lui avait suffit pour ne plus jamais avoir envie de revoir ça. Il était devenu un horrible sadique. Pire que d'habitude. La plus horrible de ses cicatrices provenait de cette soirée. Alors il savait que le vieil homme recommencerait ce genre de chose, et ça lui retournait l'estomac sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Merle espérait que son frère avait eu le bon sens de s'éloigner du bâtard. Il était en train de se diriger vers la maison, juste pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de se sentir mieux.

Il roula jusque dans l'allée, pour garer la moto, et il marcha jusqu'à la porte arrière. A travers les vitres, il pouvait voir que ses entrailles avait vu juste – il ne pouvait pas voir son frère mais il se doutait que son père ne frappait pas le sol, il pouvait entendre le bruit distinct de son poing qui tapait. La rage afflua en lui et Merle vit rouge, serrant les poings, puis chargeant à travers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit violement, brisant un cadre, et Merle attrapa le monstre par le dos de sa chemise pour le jeter loin de son frère, dans le salon. Merle ne prit pas la peine d'observer Daryl, trop aveuglé par la rage qu'il ne pouvait focaliser sur personne d'autre que sa cible.

Il ne ressentit aucune satisfaction de battre le monstre. Il était trop enragé, trop en colère contre lui d'avoir laissé tombé son frère une fois de plus. Mais il devait faire en sorte que ça soit la dernière fois, la dernière fois que ce fils de pute poserait les mains sur son petit frère. Il frappa le vieil homme à sang avant de se lever avec un regard de dégoût.

« Si tu t'approches de lui, je te _tue_, » Merle n'attendit pas de réponse pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Son sang se glaça.

Daryl était en vie. Pas encore mort. Il baignait dans le sang, son bras droit était plié bizarrement, et Merle avait du mal de croire que c'était une flèche qui était planté dans sa poitrine. Puis son visage, ciel, son visage. L'entièreté du côté droit était enflée et violet, Merle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Non, non, non, non petit frère. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Ca ne l'est pas… » Merle s'était laissé tombé à genoux près de Daryl. Le plus doucement possible, il retira d'un coup sec la flèche pour détacher Daryl du sol. Ensuite, il berça le corps inconscient de son petit frère et pour la première fois depuis des années, Merle pleura.

**OOO**

- Deux jours plus tard –

Merle s'était précipité avec son frère à l'hôpital où les urgences l'avait directement pris en chirurgie – son orbite et sa pommette étaient brisées, ils avaient dû les reconstruire avec une prothèse en métal et des vis. La flèche avait manqué l'artère qui traverse son épaule mais elle avait fait suffisamment de dommage ce qui rendrait la guérison plus longue. Le bras de Daryl avait été remis en place puis il avait été plâtré. Les lacérations sur sa poitrine avaient été recousues, alors que d'autres devaient seulement cicatriser.

Daryl était inconscient depuis. Les docteurs avaient dit à Merle qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'hématomes au niveau du cerveau, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait un handicap permanent, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûre avant le réveil de Daryl.

Merle n'avait pas quitté son chevet et il devenait fou. Les regards que tout le monde lui adressait le mettait sur les nerfs. Il s'était déjà défoulé sur deux infirmières et le docteur aujourd'hui. Il avait menti en racontant qu'il avait trouvé son frère dans le parking d'un bar, leurs laissant supposer que c'était une bagarre qui avait causé tout ça. Et ils étaient heureux d'y croire, tous convaincus que la famille Dixon ne savait rien faire d'autres que d'avoir des ennuis.

Merle avait menti pour le bien être de Daryl, et surtout pour éviter des problèmes juridiques avec leur père. Il savait que Daryl avait fourni énormément d'efforts pour cacher ce que le monstre lui avait fait, même à son frère. Et pour Daryl, Merle n'était au courant de rien. Et il allait faire en sorte de continuer ainsi – il raconterait à son frère le même mensonge que celui qu'il avait déjà raconté aux personnels de l'hôpital, qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le parking d'un bar. Et Daryl devrait assumer le fait de laisser tomber le monstre, et fuir d'ici pour éviter les problèmes.

Un gémissement attira son attention et Merle réalisa que son frère se réveillait. Son œil droit était bandé mais son œil gauche papillonnait. Merle n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir ces yeux bleus.

Daryl devinait qu'il n'était pas mort pour monter au ciel, il avait trop mal pour y croire. Il ne pouvait voir que d'un œil et ses bras lui faisaient trop mal pour bouger. Puis sa gorge était plus sèche qu'un désert.

« Seigneur, il était temps p'tit frère. J'ai cru que tu dormirais pour toujours. »

Daryl paniqua – son frère savait, Merle savait. Il savait ce que leur père lui avait fait, il savait quel moins que rien il était. Daryl tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son frère qui devait certainement être dégoûté.

« Ca d'vait être une sacré bagarre p'tit frère, j'peux pas croire que tu traînes ton cul dans ce genre d'histoire. T'as d'la chance, tu étais presque mort quand je t'ai retrouvé, » Merle balaya instantanément la gêne de son frère pendant que le mensonge glissait facilement hors de sa bouche. Il savait que son frère adhérerait à la mauvaise version de l'histoire, aussi longtemps qu'il pensait que son grand frère ne savait rien, ça en valait le coup pour Merle.

Daryl ne disait rien. Son père l'avait laissé pour mort, alors qu'il tentait de sauver ses propres fesses. Il n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien. Daryl savait qu'il ne retournerait pas dans cet enfer, se faire fracasser le visage était la goutte de trop. Il en avait assez. Il ne savait pas où il irait, ou ce qu'il ferait mais il n'y retournerait pas.

« J'me disais, comme j'ne suis plus à l'armée et tout, que nous pourrions aller à Atlanta, quitter cette ville de cons pour voir ce qui nous attend là bas. Qu'est ce que t'en penses, petit frère ? » Jamais Merle ne laisserait son frère retourner chez leur père.

Daryl hocha seulement la tête, encore incapable de croiser le regard de son frère. Merle sourit et lui fit une tape sur la jambe. Daryl ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir. Merle fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

**OOO**

Note de l'auteur : Désolé, je ne pouvais simplement pas résister à la scène où Merle trouve Daryl comme ça. Beaucoup trop d'émotions. Si cette fic fait pleurer Daryl, je peux bien faire pleurer Merle. Ah, les merveilles de la fiction.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Commentaires ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Je ne peux vous dire à quel point je suis contente que cette fic aie autant de retour positif. Tous vos favoris, suivis, et commentaires signifient beaucoup. Merci

**OOO**

Aussitôt que Daryl en fût capable, les frères Dixon quittèrent l'hôpital pour aller à Atlanta. Merle avait pris le camion de leur père et chargé quelques vêtements, sa moto, et l'arbalète de Daryl. Son p'tit frère ne grimperait jamais sur sa putain de bécane, même si il en était physiquement capable. Merle pouvait presque imaginer le regard du vieil homme quand il réaliserait que son camion n'était plus là. Et ça le fit sourire.

Daryl était calme durant le voyage, écoutant simplement les divagations de Merle sur leur voyage, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il était encore sous le choc de ce que leur père lui avait fait il jeta un coup d'œil dans le retro et détourna rapidement les yeux. Son bras droit était plâtré de la main au coude, l'entièreté de sa poitrine était enveloppée de bandes blanches sous la chemise qu'il portait. Il avait une vilaine ligne rouge partant du cuir chevelu de sa tempe jusqu'au dessous de son oreille droite, là où le chirurgien avait ouvert pour lui reconstruire le visage. Le médecin lui avait dit que ça s'atténuerait avec le temps et que les cicatrices ne seraient presque plus visibles. Daryl s'en fichait – il avait toujours été couvert de cicatrices, une de plus sur le visage, qu'est ce que ça changeait ? Il était heureux que le monstre ne l'ait pas rendu aveugle sa vue s'était améliorée jour après jour, il n'avait pas de perte de vision, ni même de mouvement. Les coups noirs tout autour s'étaient atténués dans un vert jaunâtre, une couleur qui le rendait malade rien qu'à la voir.

A Atlanta, les frères trouvèrent à louer une petite maison dégueulasse mais pas cher, avec deux chambres à coucher. Elle était vieille et la plomberie était dépassée, ainsi que l'électricité qui foirait mais c'était un toit avec quatre murs. Rien ne les rebutaient – ils avaient vécu la plupart de leur vie dans les bois, avec les arbres comme toilettes et la crasse comme lit, alors ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre de cette petite maison.

Leur père ne s'était pas embêté à leurs enseigner comment utiliser une clefs à molette, puisqu'il était trop occupé à les battre. Alors, les garçons s'étaient débrouillés avec la plomberie, ils avaient décidés de la réparer en échange d'un mois de loyer. C'est pourquoi Daryl était sous l'évier de la cuisine, tournant une clef autour d'un tuyau, pour le desserrer. Il ne pouvait utiliser que son bras droit, le plâtre le gênait et le rendait maladroit. Son bras gauche était encore trop douloureux, même si son épaule guérissait, les mouvements les plus simples lui faisaient atrocement mal.

« _Fais chier,_ » rouspéta-t-il alors qu'un jet d'eau lui arrosait le visage, le trempant sur le champ, « MERLE ! »

Merle déambula du salon et un simple coup d'œil sur la tête de son frère le fit mourir de rire – Daryl ressemblait à un chat, furieux d'être mouillé, les cheveux plaqués sur le front, les yeux mi-clos.

« Putain, c'n'est pas drôle, crétin. Tu étais censé couper l'eau ! » Cracha Daryl, de mauvaise humeur. Avec ses deux bras en convalescence, dévisser une vielle conduite d'eau rouillée lui était presque impossible.

« Oh, je suis navré princesse Darlina. Je n'avais pas réalisé que sa majesté était trop précieuse pour recevoir un peu d'eau, » Merle explosa dans un autre fou rire.

Ouais, peut-être qu'il avait oublié de couper l'eau mais Merle ne s'en excuserait pas, et il trouvait cet incident très drôle. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Daryl perde son sang froid et lui balance la clef au visage, le frappant en pleine poitrine. Alors, il cessa de rire. Merle se mit en colère et se rua sur son frère.

« Non de dieu, tu viens de jeter cette saloperie sur moi ? » Grogna Merle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son frère. Il appuya son pouce dans l'épaule blessée de son frère, l'enfonçant profondément. Daryl siffla de douleur et se débattit.

« Dégage, bordel ! » Il attrapa Merle par la gorge mais le plâtre lui empêchait d'avoir une bonne prise alors, à la place, il tenta de donner un coup de pied. Son genou atterrit solidement dans les côtes de Merle et son frère s'écroula à ses côtés.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, en prenant de grande inspiration, pour tenter de se calmer. L'épaule de Daryl lui lançait et il pouvait sentir que ça saignait Merle était essoufflé et il devinait qu'il aurait un beau bleu sur les côtes le lendemain.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, et va couper cette saloperie, » Daryl se releva du sol et il sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre, dans l'intention de changer de vêtement.

« Arrête de faire ta gonzesse et de jeter des conneries sur moi, » rétorqua Merle, en se levant. Il se courba sous l'évier et tourna la valve de l'eau, fermant efficacement la conduite d'eau. Les remarques acerbes qu'ils s'étaient échangés furent leur dernier conflit.

Les semaines avaient passés et Merle s'était lié d'amitié avec des dealer, et il se faisait un peu d'argent en vendant aux camés. Daryl s'était trouvé un job dans un atelier de voiture, apprenant sur le tas. Le patron avait bien vite comprit qu'il était préférable qu'il reste à l'arrière avec les autres comiques remplit de cambouis plutôt que de le laisser traiter une transaction avec un client – Daryl n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable. Il travaillait dur et il apprenait vite mais son air renfrogné, ses vulgarités, et son impatience n'étaient pas bonne pour les affaires.

Quand Daryl ramena sa première paie, Merle voulut fêter ça.

« T'as trouvé un travail réglo p'tit frère. J'suis fière de toi alors je t'emmène en sortie. Nous allons nous bourrer la gueule et ramener quelques femmes, on doit se marrer un peu, » Merle jeta son bras autour des épaules de Daryl et le traîna à l'extérieur.

Daryl était heureux de le suivre, il ne connaissait rien dans l'art de se saouler ou de pécho des femmes, mais il était d'accord pour passer du bon temps avec son frère. Quand il était encore à la maison, il ne se rendait en ville que pour aller à l'école ou faire des courses. Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans un bar – Deux horrible Dixon suffisait, pas besoin d'un trosième. Et puis Daryl connaissait la cachette de leur père. Il avait déjà partagé quelques bières avec Merle durant leur voyage pour chasser. Mais par contre…

Son expérience avec les femmes était plutôt limitée. Franchement, l'idée que quelqu'un le touche l'effrayait. Il tolérait tout juste Merle parfois, se maudissant chaque fois qu'il tressaillait, embarrassé d'être si faible. Alors l'idée que quelqu'un, un étranger, voit ses cicatrices, voit ce qu'il avait subi, et à quel point il était pathétique, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Daryl n'aimait pas les contacts physiques – tous ce qu'il en connaissait c'était la douleur et la souffrance. Le désir d'intimité lui échappait complètement. Il était un homme, comme n'importe lequel, et il avait des besoins physiques mais il se contentait parfaitement d'un mouchoir, d'une lotion, et de ses mains au lieu d'un rapprochement avec quelqu'un.

Le bar était enfumé et mal éclairé. Il y avait deux tables de billards dans le fond, tout près du hall menant à la cuisine. Il faisait calme pour l'instant mais ça ne prendrait pas énormément de temps pour se remplir, on était vendredi soir. Merle commanda deux cheeseburgers et des bières alors que Daryl prenait place à une table de billard.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, le bar se remplit. Des gens qui finissaient de travailler, et d'autres qui voulaient faire la fête. Les frères Dixon avaient défié quelques gars pour un peu d'argent et une tournée. Merle avait commandé quelques shots et Daryl faillit s'étouffer avec le premier verre, l'alcool lui brûlait les entrailles. Son frère rigola et il lui donna une frappe amicale sur son épaule.

« Tu ne t'arrêteras pas de boire, je veux voir si tu deviens rouge ! »

Daryl rigolait avec lui, puis il prit un autre verre, et encore beaucoup d'autres. Tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite était flou. Il pouvait se souvenir que Merle avait flashé sur une femme et qu'il avait traîné au bar avec elle. Son frère l'avait probablement quitté, Daryl ne savait pas. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage. Par contre, il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait donné la chair de poule car elle ne gardait pas ses mains sur elle. Daryl avait prit la poudre d'escampette, retournant en trébuchant à leur maison.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant -

_Thunderstruck _d'AC/DC transperçait son crâne alors qu'une lumière aveuglante le poignardait, tout droit dans son cerveau. Merle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

« C'est l'heure de te lever, p'tit frère ! Merle t'a préparé le p'tit déj ! »

Contre toute attente, Daryl ouvrit un œil, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un sac de fast-food et la tête de son frère aînée qui souriait. L'odeur lui retourna l'estomac et Daryl se précipita vers les toilettes, suivi par l'hilarité de son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparu encore plus mal en point qu'au levé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à son frère en se dirigeant vers la stéréo pour l'éteindre. Son frère était trop occupé à se moquer de lui pour remarquer le message de mort qu'il lui envoyait.

« T'es complètement malade. Là, je me sens comme un zombie, mais quand j'irai mieux, je te tuerais, » Dit Daryl d'un ton sec alors que Merle rigolait encore plus fort. Ses côte lui faisait mal tant il rigolait, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus respirer. Ca en valait vraiment la peine. L'opportunité de torturer son frère alors qu'il avait une gueule de bois était trop bonne pour y résister.

Ignorant son connard de frère, Daryl tira la couverture de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon, pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil, en tirant la gueule. Merle se reprit, prenant un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine pour les donner à son frère. Daryl le dévisagea avant de les prendre.

« Oh, ne sois pas comme ça p'tit frère. Je plaisantais, » Merle souriait toujours et il essayait de contenir son rire.

« Va te faire foutre. La vengeance sera terrible, Merle, » souffla Daryl très en colère.

« On verra, essaie toujours p'tit frère. J'attends de voir ce que ça va donner. »

Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines depuis que son frère lui avait fait un sale coup alors qu'il avait une gueule de bois, et Daryl y avait longuement pensé, se demandant comment il allait lui rendre la pareil. Et à présent qu'il avait une idée, il planifiait tout pour l'exécuter, il était excité à l'idée de se venger. Le visage de son frère serait sans prix.

C'était un autre vendredi soir, et Daryl savait que son frère sortirait, pour se payer du bon temps et qu'il reviendrait certainement avec une nana. C'était presque toujours la même chose avec Merle Daryl connaissait les habitudes de son frère et ça lui donnait l'avantage.

Il était couché dans son lit, attendant, incapable de retenir un sourire sur son visage. Assez vite, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, accompagné du bruit maladroit des pas et des rires de gens ivres. Ils passèrent devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Daryl, pour aller dans celle de Merle. Daryl s'assit, il attendait et écoutait.

Merle l'avait poussé contre sa porte tandis qu'il cherchait la poignée pour ouvrir, ensuite il appuya sur l'interrupteur et il entra. Ils trébuchèrent tout les deux dans la pièce, et ils se figèrent.

Rose. Sa chambre était rose. Pleines de fanfreluches. Les murs étaient roses, les rideaux étaient roses et à froufrous, son lit était recouvert d'une couverture rose et d'un oreiller rose, le tout recouvert de dentelles roses. Et ce n'était pas le pire. Une licorne. Une putain de licorne géante était assise sur son lit et les regardait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'es un putain de malade, une sorte d'obsédé des trucs de petites filles ou quoi ? »

Merle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçu une gifle sur sa joue, puis elle disparue en claquant la porte. Il était sur le cul il était dans la cinquième dimension ou quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le rire de son frère traverser le mur. _Fils de pute._

La porte de Daryl s'ouvrit violemment. Merle se tenait debout dans l'entrée, livide. Mais Daryl s'en fichait, il était trop occupé à rigoler hystériquement à cause de l'expression du visage de son frère, et de l'empreinte de main sur sa joue. L'argent qu'il avait perdu pour redécorer la chambre de Merle en valait vraiment la peine. Il avait ruiné son plan cul et il avait humilié son frère.

Merle n'était pas amusé. Si il n'avait pas été ivre, énervé, frustré, son frère, il aurait remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais vu Daryl rire comme ça. Pas une fois. Non de dieu, il avait à peine vu le gamin sourire depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Malheureusement, Merle était ivre, énervé, frustré, et son frère. La cause de l'humiliation était encore là, en train de se moquer de lui. Il s'avança vers Daryl et lui donna un gros coup de poing dans son épaule blessée. Ca lui coupait l'envie de rire au moins. Daryl siffla et se replia sur lui en attrapant son épaule tandis que des larmes de douleurs envahissaient ses yeux. Ce coup de poing lui faisait foutrement mal.

« Connard. Tu ne recommenceras plus jamais une connerie comme ça, ou je te le ferais payer, » cracha Merle.

« Va chier. Je t'avais dit que la vengeance serait terrible, » Dit Daryl à travers ses dents serrées, réussissant malgré tout à afficher un sourire narquois.

Merle frappa l'arrière de sa tête et puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Daryl l'entendit traverser la porte d'entrée et sauter sur sa moto. Malgré son épaule, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du visage de son frère.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça drôle car moi si. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger après le dernier chapitre, toujours en restant fidèle à l'étrange relation qu'il y a entre eux.

Bref, merci de me lire. Des commentaires.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY **ATTENTION, chapitre difficile, déconseillé aux les âmes sensibles.**

Note de l'auteur : Hé, vous pensiez tous que j'en avais fini avec le papa Dixon ? Nan. Pensez vous vraiment que le monstre pouvait laisser partir ses fils comme ça ? Mon esprit tordu n'en a pas fini de maltraiter Daryl. C'est probablement la plus horrible chose que j'ai jamais écrit, alors accrochez vous. **Non, vraiment.**

**OOO**

Les frère Dixon s'étaient installés dans leur nouvelle maison à Atlanta il s'était écoulé huit mois depuis leur départ précipité de leur petite ville natale du nord de la Géorgie. Daryl travaillait toujours dans l'atelier d'automobile près de leur maison, et Merle dealait toujours. Le frère aîné était le plus sociable des deux, il se faisait facilement des amis et il draguait les femmes mais sa grande gueule lui créait souvent des ennuis. En revanche, Daryl était calme préférant passer du temps avec son frère, il n'avait pas peur de traîner avec les connaissances de Merle.

Il était méfiant et ne faisait pas confiance aux gens l'expérience lui avait enseigné que tout le monde avait les mains sales, peu importe ce qu'ils disaient. Le seul moment où Daryl souriait sincèrement, pas juste une grimace mais un vrai sourire, c'est lorsqu'il buvait un peu. Alors lentement, il sortait de sa coquille, se montrant parfois cinglant et sarcastique en répondant, ou en plaisantant avec Merle et ses amis.

A peine quelques mois après avoir déménagé à Atlanta, les frères avaient adopté un jeune chien de chasse, un labrador chocolat du nom de Duke. Le propriétaire original, une voisine âgée, avait réalisé que le chiot était trop difficile à gérer et elle l'avait offert aux frères. Duke avait presque un an quand ils l'ont reçu Daryl avait prit en charge son éducation et il prenait soin de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour l'emmener à sa première chasse, dans quelques semaines – lui et Merle devaient remonter aux nord des terres pour la chasse d'hiver.

Daryl avait travaillé dur pour récupérer la mobilité de son bras et pouvoir à nouveau utiliser son arbalète. Ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser lui donnait la sensation d'avoir perdu un membre. Une fois en mesure de tirer à nouveau, lui et Merle avaient décidé de planifier leur prochain voyage pour chasser. Son épaule avait finalement guéri, en grosse partie, mais il avait encore mal occasionnellement et il avait un mal de chien quand le temps changeait. Mais pour l'heure, Daryl était simplement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau utiliser son arbalète.

C'était un autre vendredi soir, et Merle était dans son Q.G. habituel, alors que Daryl avait choisi de rester à la maison pour la soirée. Avant de partir, Merle pouvait dire que quelque chose effrayait son jeune frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviné quoi et Daryl ne lui disait rien. Alors Merle avait juste haussé les épaules à son frère, le regardant avec suspicion avant de prendre la porte.

Daryl pensait qu'il devenait fou. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment son père pouvait-il être à Atlanta ? Comment les avait-il retrouvé ? La semaine dernière, par trois fois, Daryl avait cru voir un homme d'une ressemblance remarquable avec leur père mais il était toujours trop loin – à un pâté de maison de l'atelier, debout dans l'ombre, en face d'un bar. Il guettait dans les environs de leur maison mais disparaissait chaque fois que Daryl s'en approchait. Il se disait qu'il se faisait des idées – que son père ne pouvait pas être là, il ne pouvait pas les trouver.

Mais à peine vingt minutes après le départ de Merle, Daryl comprit qu'il n'était pas fou. Non, son père était là et il les avait trouvé, et à présent… ?

A présent, il était en face de leur porte, un rictus sur le visage, un fusil pointé sur Daryl.

« Je t'ai manqué, gamin ? »

Daryl ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge était sèche et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à trembler. Son père marchait vers lui, en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« Quoi ? Tu n'accueilles pas chaleureusement ton père ? » Ses yeux brillaient et il avait un sourire malfaisant. « Pas un coup de fil, pas même une lettre. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire à part venir vous rendre une visite, hein ? »

Le père Dixon avait passé les derniers huit mois à les tracer. La perte de son jeune fils, la perte de son pouvoir et du contrôle qu'il avait sur lui l'avait mené au point de rupture, le transformant en quelque chose de plus dangereux que ce qu'il était avant .Ce n'était pas l'alcool ou la drogue qui le motivait mais le besoin maladif d'un monstre de reprendre le contrôle. Une colère dévastatrice bouillonnait sous la surface et il n'allait pas laisser ses garçons lui échapper de nouveau. Non, il savait comment les blesser de la pire des façons et à présent il était temps de le mettre en application. Il avait déjà commencé avec la tête du gamin, mais il l'avait laissé filer. A présent, il était là pour la deuxième manche.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce que tu veux ? » La voix de Daryl était calme, il pouvait sentir le dossier du fauteuil contre son dos. Il n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

« J'veux juste que mon p'tit garçon revienne à la maison, » Daryl se rendait compte que le vieil homme prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui. Daryl encouragea sa détermination, serrant les poings, et plissant ses yeux.

« Dégage. Je n'irai nulle part. Surtout avec toi. »

« Oh, oh, oh ! T'as des couilles maintenant, hein ? » Le monstre rigola puis son visage s'assombrit en quelque chose de nuisible, « Tu déconnes trop, gamin. Tu viendras que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce. Duke pouvait sentir la tension il savait que quelque clochait avec son maître à cause de l'étranger. Ses babines se soulevèrent et ses dents apparurent dans un grognement menaçant, il s'approchait lentement des deux hommes. Le monstre regardait le jeune chien avec un peu d'inquiétude, avant de rejeter son bras en arrière et de frapper Daryl au visage avec l'arme, faisant gicler du sang de son nez. Duke grogna puis se rua, mâchoires serrées, sur le mollet du monstre, lui déchiquetant sa chair.

Le monstre hurla et empoigna la crosse du fusil pour frapper Daryl une nouvelle fois, derrière la tête. La dernière chose que Daryl entendit avant de sombrer, fut un coup de feu et un cri perçant.

**OOO**

Daryl s'éveilla une heure plus tard. Il pouvait dire qu'il était dans un camion, pieds et mains liés. Un panneau de signalisation lui indiquait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, il retournait dans sa ville natale. Il perdit de nouveau conscience.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut alors qu'on le traînait hors du camion. Daryl réalisa qu'il était de retour à la « maison ». Pourtant le monstre ne l'y traîna pas il le tira à l'arrière, dans le hagard, le jetant au sol. Après avoir tiré sur le cordon de la lumière, son père le traîna de nouveau par les pieds. Daryl réalisa que quelque chose pendait au centre du plafond. Des chaînes.

Le monstre clipsa des manchettes autour de ses poignets, puis il les releva par-dessus sa tête, Daryl était presque suspendu, ses doigts de pieds effleuraient encore le sol. Après, son père planta un couteau dans ses vêtements. Il découpa chaque article jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en lambeau, laissant Daryl aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il ne supportait pas d'être mis à nus comme ça, il se sentait trop vulnérable les rires du monstre ne l'aidaient à se sentir mieux. Le vieil homme marcha autour de lui, le scrutant des pieds à la tête, avant de l'attraper par le menton et de grogner au visage.

« Tu as toujours été un fils de pute répugnant, et on dirait que ça s'empire jour après jour. »

« Va te faire foutre, » Daryl en avait assez il n'allait plus jouer à ce jeu bien longtemps. Rassemblant le courage qu'il lui restait, il cracha au visage du vieil homme. Le monstre beugla puis il le poussa pour l'éloigner, lui envoyant un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe quand il revint vers lui. Daryl ne pouvait même pas se courber sous la douleur, les chaînes le maintenaient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prendre l'air à grosse lapée en attendant que son agonie passe. Le monstre sortit en claquant la porte, et Daryl pouvait entendre qu'il la fermait avec des chaînes.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés dans le hangar. Sans nourriture, sans eau, sans se laver. Les jambes de Daryl souffraient plus qu'il ne le pensait possible, ses genoux le lançaient et il pouvait à peine sentir ses pieds. Son épaule gauche était lancinante, la douleur se répandait, et son autre épaule n'était pas mieux. Le sang coulait le long de ses bras, où les manchettes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Il ne pouvait plus sentir ses mains. Sa gorge était sèche et il se disait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler si il le voulait. Son estomac lui faisait mal, le suppliant de manger un peu. Sa propre crasse recouvrait la partie inférieure de son corps. Il avait essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais ce fut impossible, son corps avait succombé à des besoins naturels. La honte le brûlait au fer blanc et le dégoût le submergeait.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on déchaînait attira son attention. Qu'est ce que le monstre avait en magasin pour lui aujourd'hui ? Daryl était trop fatigué pour avoir peur. La porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur de la nourriture l'enivra, son estomac grognait bruyamment et sa bouche salivait. Le monstre avait une assiette fumante de morceaux de viande et un verre d'eau. Il observa son fils sale avec un rictus de dégoût.

« Même les animaux ne se font pas dessus. Merde, qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi, gamin ? Tu aimes l'odeur ou un truc du genre ? Ou tu aimes juste la saleté ? Tu m'fout la gerbe. »

Daryl inclina la tête de honte, son visage devenant rouge vif. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ce n'était pas un option cette situation humiliante était de trop. Et le monstre s'en réjouissait, prenant du plaisir en embarrassant son fils. Il choisit de continuer ce petit jeu. Il tendit l'assiette en face du visage de Daryl.

« Ca sent bon, non ? » Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hocher la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'assiette. Elle fut retirée de sous son nez, et son père en prit une bouchée, « Tu en veux un peu ? » Il regardait Daryl avec une lueur dans les yeux, avec un rictus. Son expression disait 'je sais quelque chose que tu ignores'. Mais Daryl ne regardait pas son père, il avait trop faim pour éloigner son regard de la nourriture. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Le rictus du monstre se transforma en un demi sourire alors qu'il se rapprochait, prenant quelques morceaux de viandes entre ses doigts. Bouchée par bouchée, il nourrit Daryl jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide. Il la déposa pour lui donner de l'eau. Daryl ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ce qu'il avait mangé, le goût ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait mangé auparavant – tendre et filandreux, un peu fade mais il était heureux d'être repu. Mais la chaleur d'un ventre plein se transforma rapidement en un pavé froid, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père. Quelque chose clochait, mais Daryl ne savait pas quoi.

« La bouffe était bonne, hein ? » Daryl déglutit et hocha la tête en réponse, ses signaux d'alerte s'affolaient. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, n'est ce pas ? » Il secoua la tête pour dire non. Le sourire du monstre s'élargit, Puis il traversa le hangar pour prendre quelque chose à l'extérieur, ensuite, de l'embrassure de la porte, il jeta quelque chose aux pieds de Daryl.

Non. Oh mon dieu, _non !_ Duke, ou ce qu'il en restait, reposait à ses pieds, il en restait assez pour le reconnaître. Le visage de Daryl se crispa d'horreur et il se débattit pour s'enfuir, mais il était incapable de bouger. Ses entrailles se nouèrent, il avait des hauts-le cœur, puis son estomac se vida, éclaboussant sa peau avant que ça ne coule par terre, à ses pieds. Le monstre rigolait à plein poumon, plié en deux, frappant sur son genou. Le regard du garçon en valait le coup. Avec un rire comblé, le monstre éteignit, verrouilla la porte, et il laissa Daryl dans le noir avec le cadavre de son chien.

Daryl ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il supposait près d'une journée. Il avait plus soif que jamais, mais sa puanteur et celle du chien lui coupaient l'appétit. Ses bras étaient engourdis et il avait froid. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait sans autre choix que de vider sa vessie où il se trouvait.

Plusieurs fois dans sa vie, il avait prié le seigneur, le suppliant de le libérer de l'enfer de sa vie. Il avait pleuré pour sa grâce et la fin de tout. Mais Dieu ne lui répondait jamais. Et Daryl avait cessé de lui supplier. Pourtant, une fois encre, il se retrouva à supplier, espérant que n'importe quoi puisse mettre un terme à ses tourments. Mais comme toujours, Dieu restait silencieux.

Un vacarme à l'extérieur attira son attention il pouvait entendre deux voix, cependant il reconnaissait seulement celle de son père, l'autre était étouffée. Son père avait l'air en colère et frustré. Un moment plus tard, les chaînes de la porte s'entrechoquèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Le monstre haletait. La lumière blessait les yeux de Daryl et il ne pouvait pas voir la deuxième silhouette aux pieds de son père. Il gigotait et il faisait des bruits comme si il était bâillonné.

La vision de Daryl s'ajusta et il rencontra les yeux de son frère. Son cœur s'arrêta. C'était une chose d'être vu dans ces conditions par son père, il n'avait pas le choix, mais Merle ? Daryl avait passé l'entièreté de sa vie à cacher ce que son père lui faisait, essayant de dissimuler sa honte, son embarras, sa faiblesse. Et en une fraction de seconde, cette illusion s'était envolée. Daryl sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Putain, qu'est que leur père lui avait fait ? Son p'tit frère était pendu par ses poignets ensanglantés, nu, recouvert de sa crasse, ses cicatrices exposés aux yeux de tous. Merle savait que Daryl avait tenté de cacher les horreurs que leur père lui faisait, et il savait qu'être exposé à lui de la sorte nuirait à Daryl de la pire des manières. Sa fierté et sa dignité lui avaient été volées. Les yeux de Merle rencontrèrent le regard horrifié de son frère. Merle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se haïr. Il l'avait laissé tombé, encore une fois. Et son frère en payait le prix, une fois encore. En un seul instant, le travail protecteur qu'avait fourni Merle pour sauver Daryl de son amour propre s'en était allé. Merle sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Papa Dixon savait que Merle viendrait. En revenant de sa soirée, il réaliserait que son frère n'était plus là. Le vieil homme savait que ce fils de pute ne mettrait trop de temps à recoller les pièces du puzzle. Le monstre l'avait attendu, et il l'avait pris en embuscade. Il avait réussi à le ligoter. Traîner son misérable cul qui se débattait n'était pas facile, Merle se défendait de toutes les manières, il était parvenu à faire saigner ses jambes là où le chien l'avait mordu. Mais la bataille en valait le coup, il lui suffisait de regarder ses garçons brisés.

« Belle réunion de famille, nous y sommes les garçons, hein ? » Souriant, le monstre saisit Merle et le hissa sur un siège où il l'attacha avec du ruban adhésif. « Je pense que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai prévu, surtout toi mon grand, » il se moquait de Merle, avec un sourire rancunier et des yeux étincelants. Merle grondait à travers le bâillon en se débattant contre les fixations.

Leur père quitta le hangar, mais revint un moment plus tard, un couteau de chasse attaché à sa hanche, ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet dans les mains. Il s'alluma une cigarette, et il prit une grande bouffée.

« Mes garçons, vous allez apprendre qui est le patron ici. J'ai essayé de vous l'enfoncer dans le crâne pendant des années, mais je sais finalement comment y arriver, en passant par toi, » son sourire était adressé à Merle. Sans perdre le contact visuel, il retira la cigarette de ses lèvres pour l'éteindre sur la poitrine de Daryl. Le jeune frère hurla et il gigota mais il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Merle s'élançait mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, hurlant des insanités étouffées au monstre qui se contentait de jubiler. Une fois la cigarette éteinte, il en alluma une autre et il recommença encore, les éteignant sur la peau de Daryl, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le paquet soit vide. Il ressentait une grande satisfaction à la réaction de ses fils, c'était comme de la musique dans ses oreilles. Mais il n'en avait pas fini, pas encore.

Il tira la lame de sa ceinture ce qui fit taire les garçons, angoissés. Il tourna autour de Daryl, admirant l'œuvre du fil des années.

« Sacrée collection que tu as là, pourquoi ne pas en rajouter, hein ? » L'expression sur son visage était terrifiante. C'était le visage d'un véritable malade qui appréciait trop ce qu'il faisait.

Il se plaça en face de Daryl, découpant de longues entailles juste en dessous de la clavicule et Daryl siffla, en serrant les dents. Merle continuait de se balancer sur sa chaise, le visage rougit par la rage, et il continuait de gueuler. Le monstre continuait de découper la peau, profondément, faisant le tour de Daryl pour arriver derrière son dos. Là, il commença à retracer d'anciennes cicatrices avec sa lame, ouvrant les anciennes blessures. Il continua jusqu'à ce que ça l'ennuie, avant de déposer sa lame et de s'approcher de Merle.

De l'extérieur, Merle était une boule de rage et de haine mais à l'intérieur, il était aussi déchiré que son frère. Ca le tuait de voir ça et il savait que c'était le but recherché par son père.

« C'est ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir doublé, pauvre con. Tu pensais que tu pouvais venir dans ma maison et faire ce que tu as fait ? Tu pensais que j'allais laisser mes garçons s'en aller avec mon camion, comme ça ? Vous êtes les deux plus grands cons de la planète, » le monstre était à quelques centimètres du visage de Merle, mais Merle ne reculait pas, il refusait de se laisser intimider.

Le monstre se détourna de lui, tournant à nouveau autour de Daryl en le touchant, ses doigts lui effleuraient la peau – sa poitrine, le long de ses côtes, en travers de ses omoplates. Daryl se tortilla, détestant cette sensation, il en avait la chair de poule et ça le brûlait. Soudain, il pu sentir le monstre tout contre son dos, son souffle dans son oreille et ses doigts effleurer le bas de son dos, puis le monstre défit sa ceinture pour ouvrir son pantalon. Daryl entendit le bruit de la fermeture et un frisson de pur terreur le submergea quand il réalisa ce qui allait se produire. Merle rugissait à travers son bâillon. La chaise se renversa dans ses tentatives de se libérer pour se rendre près de son frère. Daryl se raidit quand une main rugueuse attrapa ses hanches, son dos nu contre le corps de son père. Les lèvres du monstre caressaient ses oreilles alors qu'il lui murmurait :

« Tu aimes ça, non ? Tu vas prendre dans ton cul comme la salope que tu es, » Daryl tremblait de manière incontrôlable, sa peau aussi blanche que celle d'un fantôme, il suffoquait de terreur. « Ce qui veut dire que ton père va être sympa, et qu'il va te donner ce que tu veux, » le monstre rigolait puis il se décolla, prenant une de ses mains pour masturber sa virilité et être en érection. Puis il replaça ses mains sur les hanches de Daryl.

Daryl gémit une supplique « non » et il frémit quand le monstre se pressa contre lui. Le monstre jubilait, en léchant son oreille et en se pressant un peu plus. Daryl haletait de douleur et il ferma les yeux, un jappement aigu s'échappa de sa gorge. Lentement, le monstre s'enfonça, se réjouissant de la souffrance qu'il causait à ses _deux _fils.

Merle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Non, pas son petit frère, pas juste en face de lui alors qu'il était simplement assis là à regarder. Il continuait d'hurler son indignation, se débattant pour se libérer. La rage masquait son impuissance, ses tripes se retournaient et il savait qu'il allait être malade.

Le monstre continuait de se mouvoir pour s'enfoncer d'avantages, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son fils aînés et il lui fit un sourire vicieux. Puis, il détourna son attention sur son cadet, pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« C'est exactement ce que je faisais à ta mère. C'était une traînée, comme toi, » Il donna un bon coup de rein, faisant pleurer Daryl. Tout les deux, ils entendirent Merle qui vomissait ses boyaux. « Regarde ça, tu dégoûtes même ton frère, il n'a pas su garder son repas. » Daryl était incapable de regarder Merle. Il avait trop honte.

Le monstre se tut, pour augmenter son rythme et s'approcher de l'orgasme. Ses doigts griffaient Daryl, ses ongles s'enfonçaient, il y aurait des bleus. Son dos s'arquait, ses coups de reins devenant plus violent. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de Daryl, alors qu'il jouissait. Daryl pouvait sentir qu'il pulsait en lui, le sperme chaud se répandait en lui. Bientôt, ce fut la fin et Daryl sentit le monstre se dégager. Un mélange de sangs et de spermes coulait le long de ses jambes. Il restait silencieux. Le monstre se rhabilla puis gifla la fesse rebondie de Daryl. Il rigolait.

« T'es pas un si mauvais coup, mais mon estomac ne pourra le faire qu'une fois, t'es trop dégueulasse. J'ai besoin d'une putain de douche, » Et avec ces horribles mots, leur père sortit du hangar, verrouillant derrière lui.

Daryl pendait mollement aux chaînes, le regard fixe. C'était trop, tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, il était déconnecté, il était brisé. Merle essaya d'attirer son attention mais en vain. Il s'occupait de ses fixations – son idiot de père n'avait pas penser à fouiller ses poches, et Merle avait réussi à prendre son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il était en train de découper l'adhésif. Seigneur, pourquoi n'avait il pas su prendre son couteau avant ? En quelques instants, ses mains étaient libres et il retira le bâillon de sa bouche, puis il enleva le ruban de ses pieds.

Même Merle tremblait après cette épreuve. Etre obligé de regarder cet horrible évènement, incapable de faire la moindre chose. C'était un échec. L'incapacité qu'il avait de protéger son frère, ça en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais Merle refoula ses émotions pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je vais nous sortir de là, ok ? » Daryl n'avait pas répondu.

Merle s'approcha de lui, pour atteindre les manchettes aux dessus de sa tête. Daryl tressaillit de leur proximité, cependant il restait silencieux, alors que son frère libérait ses poignets. Merle voulut aider son frère, mais Daryl n'apprécia pas le contact de ses mains et il repoussa violemment Merle avant de tomber au sol, près de Duke. Ni ses mains, ni ses jambes ne s'actionnaient. Il gisait par terre pendant que ses membres recouvraient des sensations, les déplaçant lentement pour soulager leurs rigidités. Son visage n'exprimait aucune expression, complètement livide.

Merle décida de laisser son frère pour un moment, pour partir à la recherche d'un bidon d'essence. Il en trouva une à moitié pleine et il commença à la répandre sur le sol. Ensuite il la jeta dans un coin. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Ils l'entendirent revenir une heure plus tard. Daryl était assis contre le mur, les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras repliés autour, son menton reposait au dessus. Merle se tenait près de la porte, attendant avec un couteau à la main. Il avait une promesse à tenir. Les chaînes se délièrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Avant même qu'un regard ahuri ne puisse apparaître sur le visage du monstre, Merle le saisit, enfonçant le couteau dans son épaule pour ensuite le tirer au centre de la pièce. Le monstre grognait de douleur. Il était dégoûté quand il réalisa le bordel que Merle avait fait. Merle ne lui donna pas une chance de se relever, puisqu'il le frappait dans les dents.

Merle le laissa conscient. L'homme était trop étourdi pour essayer d'aller quelque part. Tout les deux, ils entendirent le clic d'un briquet qu'on allumait alors ils se retournèrent pour voir Daryl debout, près de la porte, une cigarette à la bouche. Il avait rallumé une cigarette utilisée pour le brûler, et en prit une grande bouffée. Merle se releva puis il s'avança vers son frère avant de se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard sur le monstre qui était en train de réaliser ce qui allait se produire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de ramper mais Daryl jeta la cigarette qui atterrit sur le sol. Elle enflammait l'essence alors que les frères reculaient pour l'observer brûler.

Merle observait le feu avec lugubre satisfaction. Ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements du monstre qui mourrait. Daryl ne ressentait rien. Aucune satisfaction, aucune colère, rien. Il était déconnecté. Quand les cris cessèrent, il se retourna et boitilla jusqu'à la maison. Merle resta un peu plus longtemps. Quand il entra finalement dans la maison, il entendit le bruit de la douche qui s'écoulait. Alors il attendit en cherchant la trousse des premiers soins, il savait qu'il y en avait une dans le coin. Ils en gardaient toujours une bien remplie pour la chasse, même si les deux frères l'utilisaient secrètement après les nuits difficiles avec leur père.

Après l'avoir trouvé sous l'évier de la cuisine, il se rendit dans la chambre de Daryl où il trouva son petit frère qui gisait sur le matelas uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Daryl ne bougea pas quand il entendit son grand frère entrer dans la chambre, se contentant de rester recroquevillé sur le côté.

« Hé, il faut arranger ça petit frère, » Daryl rigola presque aux mots de Merle. 'Arranger ?' C'était une putain de blague, Il n'y avait plus rien à arranger dans le foutoir qu'était Daryl Dixon. Mais au lieu de rire, il se contenta de soupirer et il s'allongea sur le ventre pour que Merle puisse commencer avec son dos.

« Juste, fais vite, qu'on en finisse, » bredouilla-t-il, la voix rauque et calme.

Merle s'assit à côté de lui et prit une aiguille et du fil dans la trousse. Il n'y avait que quelques entailles qui nécessitaient des points, le reste demandait l'application d'un désinfectant et des bandages. Une fois fait, L'entièreté du tronc de Daryl n'était plus qu'une myriade de pansements avec quelques vilaines lignes rouges. Durant l'épreuve, Daryl n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas bronché, il n'avait pas du tout réagi. Merle finit de le désinfecter et il banda ses poignets, prenant soin de toucher son frère le moins possible. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient échangé de regard.

Une fois terminé, Merle sortit une couverture et la donna à Daryl qui l'enroula autour de ses épaules, repliés sur le matelas, et il s'endormit. Le matin suivant, ils grappillèrent la nourriture qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans la cuisine avant que Merle ne charge sa moto dans le camion pour retourner à Atlanta. Daryl ne parlait toujours pas, le regard livide qui observait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Merle ne tenta pas de le faire parler. Les deux garçons étaient simplement ébranlés par les évènements qui les avaient changés.

Daryl ne pouvait plus cacher ce qu'il lui avait fait et Merle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il ne savait rien. Plus maintenant. Tous ces secrets sombres remontaient à la surface, exposés. Ca les brisait tout les deux. Daryl savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était un moins que rien, intouchable, faible. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il devait simplement accepter ce qu'il était et ne plus tenter d'être ce qu'il n'était pas – ça n'en valait plus la peine.

Merle se disait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de rattraper son erreur, ou plutôt il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son frère était une coquille vide, brisé en débit des soins et il se détestait de ne pas en avoir fait d'avantage, de ne pas avoir tué le bâtard quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Pendant un court instant, Merle avait vu une lueur d'espoir en son frère – à chaque fois qu'il souriait, qu'il plaisantait ou qu'il rigolait. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué dans son rôle pour le protéger, et en résultat il avait perdu cet espoir. Merle se dégoûtait.

Les frères Dixon ne serait plus jamais pareil.

**OOO**

NDA : Waouh, ça a viré en cauchemar… C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire, sans mentir. C'est plus noir que je ne l'imaginais… Si vous n'aimez pas, j'en suis navrée.

Je voulais que Daryl soit brisé. Détruit au point que ça lui prendrait des années pour se reconstruire. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est si noir.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me motivent plus que jamais. Vous allez voir, cette fic est très intéressante car elle permets vraiment de suivre l'évolution des deux frères et de comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés à ce qu'on connaît d'eux. Ce que j'aime beaucoup ici, c'est que cette fiction donne plus de relief à Merle, on comprend mieux son côté tête brûlée et insaisissable. L'auteur n'a pas encore fini la fic, et pour l'instant il y a 25 chapitres. Je peux vous garantir que chaque chapitre en vaut le détour. **Saam **je suis contente de voir un/une nouvelle adhérente à la fic, et je te remercie du compliments. J'ai pas mal évolué en ce qui concerne les traductions, quand je relis les premières fics que je traduisais, c'était pas terrible, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais avec les années, j'ai progressé et je suis heureuse de faire des heureux. Par contre, et j'en ai conscience, je restes assez nul pour la conjugaison en français…mais bon.

**OOO**

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent chez eux à Atlanta, Daryl boitilla jusqu'à sa chambre, ferma la porte, et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Il y resta pendant 3 jours – il n'avait pas bougé, chaque douleur lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant son esprit était aussi cruel que son corps, les cauchemars le tourmentaient – il se réveillait, malade de cœur, se remémorant son père enfoncé en lui, la chaleur de son souffle dans son oreille, la douleur. Il voulait juste oublier.

Merle n'allait pas mieux. Tandis qu'il se portait bien physiquement, son esprit le torturait avec ses souvenirs – il ne pouvait pas bloquer le bruit des râles de satisfaction de son père, les pleures de son frère, ni même le bruit de la chair frappant la chair. Merle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une culpabilité écrasante qui le consumait. Il voulait juste oublier.

Quand Daryl émergea de sa chambre, enfin capable de marcher normalement, il trouva son frère assis à la table de la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne s'adressèrent la parole, ils ne pouvaient même pas se regarder. Daryl ne pouvait pas se résoudre à porter les yeux sur son frère aîné, il avait trop honte et il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût qu'il était persuadé de trouver sur le visage de son frère.

Merle ne savait pas comment il pourrait regarder son frère à nouveau dans les yeux alors qu'il s'était terriblement planté. Les secrets de Daryl lui avaient été dévoilés, son frère avait été mis à nu pour que Merle puisse le voir, et ce pendant qu'il était torturé et violé, tout juste en face de lui. Et c'était la faute de Merle. Leur père avait fait toutes ces choses au retour de Merle – le monstre savait ce que représentait Daryl pour lui. Obliger son fils aîné à regarder était la pire des punitions pour Merle, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une autre tactique d'humiliation et de souffrances pour Daryl. Si Merle avait tué ce bâtard quand il en avait eu la chance, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Son frère n'aurait pas été _anéanti._

Merle ne pouvait plus supporter ce terrible silence alors il quitta la cuisine, renforçant involontairement la honte de son frère – Daryl pensait qu'il était parti parcequ'il ne supportait pas d'être avec lui. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour piocher dans un bol de céréales qu'il s'était préparé, y touchant à peine. Si son frère ne pouvait pas rester à côté de lui alors Daryl se disait qu'il devait s'en aller.

Il se leva. Il plaça son bol rempli de céréales dans l'évier et il retourna dans sa chambre pour emballer ses affaires. Il prit quelques vêtements et du matériel de chasse, qu'il enfonça dans son sac et qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule, en prenant son arbalète. Daryl se disait que la chasse qu'ils avaient planifiée était annulée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Il jeta son sac et son arbalète dans le camion, avant d'y entrer pour se diriger vers le nord.

Il arriva au bout de quelques heures. Daryl trouva un endroit où se parquer, décidant de fermer les yeux durant quelques heures avant l'aube, avant de commencer la randonnée vers leur place habituelle. Il était couché sur le siège, utilisant son sac comme un oreiller, et il s'endormit.

_Il était sur le dos, les jambes écartées, le monstre au-dessus de lui qui souriait, il le maintenait, alors qu'il s'enfonçait. La douleur était atroce et Daryl criait, alors que le monstre rigolait et qu'il continuait à se mouvoir. Merle était là, les bras croisés et il le regardait avec dégoût._

_« A l'aide, » gémissait Daryl, en tendant la main vers son frère. Merle lui avait jeté un regard dégoûté avant de s'en aller, tandis que le membre du monstre s'acharnait en lui, et que son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles._

Daryl s'éveilla en sursaut et ouvrit tout juste la porte pour y vomir sa bile, l'acidité lui brûlait la gorge et la langue. Ensuite, il se rallongea en sueur et tremblant, avant de balancer son sac et son arbalète de colère, hors du camion. Il claqua la portière. Il donna des coups de poings et des coups de pieds dans le véhicule, car la rage et la frustration le surbmergeaient. Il frappa ses poings contre la vieille tôle jusqu'à ce que ses articulations soient en sang, et que ses genoux s'affaiblissent. Il tomba au sol alors qu'un sanglot déchirait sa gorge, puis des larmes chaudes inondèrent son visage. Seigneur, il voulait juste être normal. Il voulait juste pouvoir dormir. Il souhaitait ne pas être si pathétique, si faible, si inutile. Si il n'avait pas été comme ça, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas été immonde à cause de ses cicatrices, il n'aurait pas flanché à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, et Merle n'aurait pas été dégoûté de lui.

Daryl s'assit sur le sol et il sanglota, libérant ses émotions refoulées jusqu'à épuisement. Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux et il se leva, pour ramasser son sac et son arbalète, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. En quelques heures, il était au camp et il s'installa avant de partir traquer dans les bois, son arbalète à l'épaule.

**OOO**

Il pesta quand une flèche manqua de nouveau sa cible, se plantant dans un arbre. Il grimpa pour récupérer sa flèche puis il sauta par terre avant de revenir au camp les mains vides. Daryl jeta son arbalète au sol et il s'assit près du feu, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Même la forêt et la chasse ne lui apportaient pas la paix, mais il se réjouissait de la solitude. Il avait l'intention de rester deux semaines comme il le faisait de coutume pour la chasse d'hiver, mais son incapacité à attraper des proies le força à revenir au bout de quelques jours. Il avait décidé de rentrer. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Daryl déchargea ses affaires et retira ses bottes. Merle se retourna sur lui, du fauteuil où il se trouvait. Daryl pouvait dire qu'il planait – ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il pouvait voir le joint entre les doigts de Merle.

« Où t'était petit frère ? » C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis le hangar.

« Nulle part, » sa voix était douce et calme, sans émotion. Depuis sa crise de colère près du camion, il était froid et déconnecté, et Daryl préférait ça. Merle soupira et il se retourna – La culpabilité qu'il ressentait le remuait et il devait la faire taire. Il avait besoin d'une distraction, et donc il sorti un numéro de sa poche, et il attrapa le téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, Daryl était entré dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques bières dans le frigo, il les emmena dans sa chambre, dans la ferme intention de s'assommer pour éviter les cauchemars. Il avait à peine dormi depuis la semaine d'avant et il avait des cernes visibles sous les yeux. Daryl disparu dans sa chambre, décapsulant les bouteilles de bière. Il affona chacune d'entre elle, jusqu'à ce que sa commode soit rempli de bouteilles vides, et il s'évanouit sur le lit

**OOO**

Le matin suivant, il s'éveilla avec une gueule de bois mais son sommeil n'avait pas été interrompu par ses horribles souvenirs. Il en était reconnaissant. Emergeant de sa chambre, il se dirigea dans le salon. Il se figea dans le hall, son regard fixant sur la forme de son frère. Merle avait ramené une gonzesse. Daryl ne connaissait pas le nom de la fille que chevauchait Merle dans le canapé. Il la baisait avec acharnement. Son torse était pressé contre son dos, et ses bras disparaissaient sous son t-shirt. Sa jupe était remontée, sa culotte accrochée autour de sa cheville, et Merle avait le pantalon baissé juste suffisamment pour la fourrer.

Normalement ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait son frère en pleine partie de baise. D'habitude, il soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel, et il s'en allait ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Merle finisse. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas normal. Les râles, le bruit de la chair contre la chair, même l'odeur, causa une réaction viscérale chez Daryl. Il fit demi tour pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, vidant ses tripes dans les toilettes. Ensuite, il s'effondra au sol, mais même de la salle de bain, il pouvait les entendre. Alors il ouvrit la douche pour couvrir le bruit. Il resta recroquevillé sur le sol, les mains pressées contre ses oreilles, les yeux fermement fermés, alors qu'il tremblait. Ca n'en finirait jamais ?

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit – il ne l'avait pas fermé à clef dans sa précipitation et la meuf de son frère s'étonna de le trouver. Elle était vraisemblablement trop bourrée pour remarquer le bruit de la douche. Daryl ne réalisait même pas que quelqu'un était là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle Merle.

« Merle, viens ici, je pense qu'un truc ne va pas avec ton frère, » elle se tourna vers Daryl et elle s'agenouilla, en tendant une main vers lui, « Est-ce que ça va mon cœur ? » Il gémit et sursauta loin de sa main. Daryl était perdu dans ses souvenirs et il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on le touche. Elle s'écarta. Merle apparut à l'entrée de la salle de bain, apercevant la scène, et il désaôula immédiatement.

« Dégage, je m'en occupe, » cracha Merle.

« Mais… » Commença-t-elle.

« Dégage d'ici salope, avant que je ne jette ton cul dehors, » s'énerva Merle. Ni lui, ni son frère n'avait besoin que quelqu'un mette son nez dans leurs affaires. Elle le regarda stupéfaite avant de le dévisager froidement et de disparaître hors de la salle de bain.

« Va te faire foutre, Dixon, » lui avait-elle lancé avant de partir.

« Toi-même, salope, » rétorqua-t-il avant de retourner à son frère. Il entendit la porte claquer.

Merle coupa la douche avant de s'agenouiller près de son frère sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Daryl avait toujours les yeux fermés, les mains sur les oreilles, et il tremblait. Merle n'imaginait pas que son cœur pouvait se briser d'avantage, mais voir son frère comme ça lui prouvait le contraire. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Daryl, mais la retira aussi vite quand son frère tressaillit, se repliant en boule.

« Hé, c'est juste moi petit frère. Pas la peine d'avoir peur, » murmura Merle.

Quand est ce que ce merdier finirait ? Il était là, agenouillé sur le sol sale de la salle de bain, essayant de sortir son frère de 19 ans d'un épisode traumatisant dont il était la cause. Son frère souffrait et c'était de sa faute. Pire encore, il ne savait pas comment l'aider, il ne savait pas comment rattraper son erreur. Et Merle détestait se sentir impuissant ça le frustrait et le fâchait. Il était en colère contre lui, il était en colère contre son père, il était en colère contre la terre entière, ou dieu, ou peu importe comment on appelait celui qui avait autorisé tout ça. Son frère ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être le fils du diable, il ne méritait pas le pire frère de la planète, il ne méritait pas toutes ses cicatrices, et il était certain qu'il ne méritait pas d'en être réduit à gémir, terrorisé, comme un petit garçon désespéré.

« Allez, petit frère, ça va aller. Tout va bien, » Merle se disait qu'il mourrait si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça – si doux, si gentil. Mais il se disait que son frère avait déjà été réduit à néant sous ses yeux, alors pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose pour Daryl ?

Quelques minutes passèrent et Daryl se calma. Il ne se détendit que lorsque son corps fut totalement épuisé. Il retira les mains de son visage, couché mollement au sol, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le regard livide. Merle lui tendit de nouveau les mains, pour glisser ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Daryl, afin de le soulever. Daryl ne supportait pas la sensation des mains sur son corps, il détestait être si proche d'un corps, il détestait se sentir pitoyable et faible, mais il était trop fatigué pour réagir. Il savait que Merle agissait par pitié et obligation. Son frère n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas doux. Une fois encore, il ressentait de la honte. Si il n'était pas si pathétique, son frère n'aurait pas à le porter comme un putain de bébé, il ne se serait pas effondré dans la salle de bain à cause de la partie de baise de son frère dans le salon. Daryl détestait en être réduit à une pauvre petite chose, même pas capable de se déplacer dans la maison sans tomber en morceaux.

Lorsque Merle déposa Daryl dans sa chambre, le reposant sur le lit, il se replia en boule, tournant le dos à son frère, sans dire un mot. Merle attendit bêtement là, un moment, avant de partir, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**OOO**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - Carol arrive dans 2 chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et bon dieu, que vous allez l'aimer cette Carol… Je le redis, cette fic est super !

**OOO**

Merle fermait la porte de son frère derrière lui avant que son dos frappe le mur et qu'il se laisse glisser au sol, le visage dans les mains. Il était perdu. Comment allaient-ils avancés ? Comment pouvait-il aider son frère ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre, à part laisser Daryl seul, lui donnant un peu d'espace. Merle voulait que les choses redeviennent normales, il voulait simplement que son frère revienne. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aider à redevenir ce qu'il était, ni même si c'était possible.

C'était le milieu de la matinée mais il était épuisé. Trop fatigué pour bouger, Merle soupira, tirant sa tête en arrière, puis il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la dérive.

_Il était à nouveau dans le hangar, pris au piège, incapable de bouger. Le visage du monstre lui souriait de derrière son frère, Le corps de Daryl était malmené par les mouvements de son père. Le bruit qu'il faisait, rendait Merle malade. Les yeux de son petit frère rencontrèrent les siens, son regard était glacial, le fusillant d'un air accusateur. Daryl ne disait rien mais il n'avait pas à le faire—son visage parlait pour lui. C'était la faute de Merle._

_Le monstre terminait, une lame apparut dans sa main, et un sourire horrible divisa son visage. Avant que Merle ne puisse crier, le monstre enfonça la lame dans le dos de son frère, la pointe ressortait de sa poitrine. Daryl ne fit pas un bruit, ses yeux s'assombrirent et son menton retomba sur sa poitrine._

Les yeux de Merle s'ouvrirent brusquement, alors qu'il s'éveillait en sursaut. Son cou était endolori d'avoir dormi de la sorte et il tremblait. Ca en était trop, toute cette situation – les cauchemars, les souvenirs, la culpabilité, la perte de son frère, l'état de son frère. Même « l'enfoiré » de Merle Dixon qu'il était ne pouvait pas gérer ce merdier. Il se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes, et il se dirigea dans le salon en tirant sur son torticolis.

Il ne savait pas l'heure, mais il y avait encore de la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre du salon, donc la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Si disant que la journée était suffisamment avancée pour que le bar soit ouvert, Merle attrapa les clefs de sa moto et il partit.

**OOO**

Il était bien après minuit quand Merle tituba dans la maison, ivre et défoncé après une soirée. Un large sourire couvrait son visage et il repéra Daryl qui était assis dans le fauteuil. Il ne faisait rien, il était juste assis, regardant dans le vide. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le retour de son frère. Il y avait une bouteille vide de whisky sur la table en face de lui. Si Merle avait été dans son état normal, il se serait souvenu que la bouteille était encore pleine au matin.

Daryl s'était réveillé peu de temps après le départ de Merle. Il était en colère et frustré de son état pitoyable de la matinée. Il ne voulait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors, il s'était avancé dans la cuisine, il avait pris la bouteille de whisky, et il avait passé le reste de la journée à noyer son chagrin avant de sombrer.

« Héééé, p'tit frère. Qu'est-ce qu'tu fouts ? » Bredouilla Merde. Daryl répondit à peine, haussant les épaules sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

L'absence de réponse de son frère, agaça Merle. Il était trop défoncé pour réfléchir clairement et il voulait simplement que son frère lui réponde. Qui était cette chose morte sur le fauteuil ? Où était son petit frère ?

« Hé, j'te parle, » Merle trébucha sur le canapé et appuya un doigt sur l'épaule de Daryl, essayant de le faire réagir. Daryl gifla sa main et finalement, finalement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Daryl. Le whisky était comme une étincelle, elle enflammait son humeur, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, il ne voulait pas que son frère lui pose des questions stupides, il voulait qu'on le laisse seul avec sa peine.

Grâce à la colère dans le regard de son frère, Merle vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir – une lueur, l'étincelle d'un bout de vie. Et il voulait en voir plus, même si ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir mettre son frère en rogne, car la colère valait mieux que la mort. Le mettre en rogne valait mieux que ce visage livide. Alors Merle continua de l'agacer, un sourire imbibé sur le visage, énervant son frère – il continuait de le titiller, envahissant son espace, en se moquant de lui. Une partie de lui désirait réellement rendre Daryl furieux, il voulait vraiment que son frère se libère de toute sa colère sur lui, car Merle pensait le mériter. Et qui mieux que Merle Dixon savait toucher les points sensibles. Il était juste trop doué pour ça.

Daryl tremblait, pas de peur, mais de colère. Merle l'envahissait et il savait que son frère le faisait exprès. Ses épaules se raidirent et il serra les poings en dévisageant Merle.

« T'as l'air vraiment tendu. Tu devrais te reposer, p'tite pucelle, » Le taquina Merle, puis il s'arrêta, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Jamais il n'aurait prononcé les mots qui suivirent si il n'avait pas été si défoncé. Mais son état d'ébriété le poussait à tout pour enrager Daryl. « T'es plus vraiment une pucelle, hein ? Papa s'en est chargé, non ? »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Hurla Daryl en bondissant sur Merle, ses mains encerclant sa gorge, alors qu'ils tombaient au sol. Il commença à lui donner des coups de poings. Il avait touché le point sensible, la colère de Daryl se déversait. Merle sentit que sa joue et sa lèvre étaient fendues, mais il se contenta de rire, la bouche en sang. Il cracha l'air de ses poumons quand Daryl le frappa dans la poitrine. Même si Merle pensait qu'il méritait tout ça, il n'était quand même pas une femmelette – il n'allait pas rester coucher sans rien faire. Il rendit les coups, dégageant son frère sur lui, en le projetant sur la table basse.

Daryl saisit la bouteille vide de whisky sur la table et il la jeta sur son frère, mais il était si plein qu'il loupa sa cible et elle se fracassa contre le mur, derrière Merle qui rigolait.

« T'es là p'tit frère, j'me demandais où t'étais passé ! »

Son frère grogna simplement et il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, mais Merle lui lança un solide crochet du droit dans le bide, et Daryl tomba sur les genoux, se courbant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Merle lui tournait autour, en rigolant et en le tapotant du pied. Ca l'amusait, c'était presque comme au bon vieux temps. Lui et son frère se battait tout le temps, ils ne n'avaient pas d'autres manières de régler leurs conflits. Et c'était bien mieux que de marcher sur des œufs, c'était bien mieux que de regarder son frère régresser.

« Allez petit frère, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Ne fais pas ta chochotte ! »

« Va en enfer ! » Cracha Daryl, passant les mains autour des jambes de son frère pour le faire tomber. Il s'écroula de nouveau sur la table. La table était trop vieille, et elle céda sous son poids, évitant par chance que des éclats de bois ne viennent le blesser sérieusement.

Merle ne savait pas exactement ce qui déchaînait son frère. Tout le mal, toute la tristesse, toute la frustration que Daryl avait contenu au fil des années. La frustration et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait pour ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. La cocote sous pression venait d'exploser, et le transformait en une vrai furie. Une rage qui le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Daryl était las de se sentir impuissant et faible. La colère de son frère lui donnait un bouclier, un masque derrière lequel se cacher. – une barrière pour garder les gens hors de portée, loin de ses zones d'ombre, de ses premières blessures. Il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Daryl était sur Merle, martelant sa poitrine et son abdomen avec toute la rage qu'il possédait. Merle sentit qu'une de ses côtes se brisait et il décida que ça en était assez. Il balança son poing dans la tempe de Daryl, le faisant tomber sur le côté, puis il enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans la poitrine, se dégageant de la fureur de son frère. Daryl était désorienté et il pouvait à peine respirer. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, en se relevant, et en se dirigeant vers son frère.

Mais les frères n'avaient plus d'énergie, l'adrénaline les avait vidé, et ils s'effondrèrent au sol sous la douleur. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une journée, jusqu'au midi du lendemain

**OOO**

Daryl était le premier à ouvrir les yeux, en se plaignant du mal de tête qui traversait son crâne. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait de sérieux coups sur la poitrine à la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il se les était fait, ni du pourquoi il se réveillait sur le sol du salon. Il se rappelait simplement de s'être mis en colère il pouvait toujours ressentir cette colère en lui, sous la surface. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait énervé mais il se sentait bien avec sa colère, il pouvait gérer cette émotion – ce qui était bien mieux que les autres saloperies auxquelles il avait eu affaire avant. Les bâillements de son frère attirèrent son attention dans l'autre coin de la pièce Daryl était surpris de voir où Merle dormait – sur une table cassée.

« Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » bredouilla Merle, en se frottant le front – il avait aussi la gueule de bois.

« Pas la moindre idée. On dirait que nous nous sommes expliqué ou un truc du genre, » Merle était surpris par son frère, il lui répondait. Merle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Des flashes de la nuit précédente lui traversèrent l'esprit – le désir de faire revenir son frère, tirer sur l'étincelle de vie en le faisant exploser, en se battant même. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait dit pour faire sortir Daryl de ses gonds mais il se réjouissait du résultat. Il savait que Daryl n'allait pas mieux – Il était impossible de se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu en une nuit, Merle savait que son frère était mal, au plus profond de lui, mais à présent tout était caché derrière un mur épais qu'il avait aidé à construire. Il n'avait plus son regard livide. Merle n'était plus obligé de ressentir cette culpabilité dévorante, même si il ne pouvait pas réparer son erreur, cependant Merle pouvait l'enterrer et prétendre qu'il allait mieux, lui aussi.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Demanda Merle.

« Non, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas me faire mal, même si tu essayais petit frère, » Souffla Merle dans un rire qui prit fin immédiatement, puisque ses côtes protestaient aux mouvements. Bien sûre, il bluffait mais il n'admettrait jamais qu'il s'était fait botter les fesses par son petit frère. Jamais. Daryl rouspéta et leva les yeux aux ciels – les bleus sur le visage de son frère étaient la preuve suffisante qu'il en avait pris pour son grade, mais il se disait qu'il devait laisser sa fierté à Merle.

« Tu as faim ? Je crève la dalle. On pourrait aller déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûre, » Daryl haussa les épaules en réponse. Les deux hommes se douchèrent et s'habillèrent décemment avant de se rendre dans un café où il servait les déjeuner toute la journée.

**OOO**

Les jours puis les semaines passaient. Daryl avait trouvé un autre job, dans la construction, après s'être fait remercié à l'atelier d'automobile. Il s'avérait que son employeur n'appréciait pas les employés qui disparaissaient pendant deux semaines, et qui revenait par la suite sans aucune explication – Daryl refusait de raconter à son patron pourquoi il avait manqué le boulot, incapable de lui raconter un mensonge, alors l'homme l'avait licencié. Ca ne l'avait probablement pas aidé d'arriver au boulot avec une gueule de bois – il buvait pour dormir et éviter les cauchemars. Ca fonctionnait, la plupart du temps.

Heureusement, il était difficile de trouver des gens dans la construction en plein milieu de l'hiver, même en Géorgie, alors Daryl avait réussi à trouver un job chez un entrepreneur d'Atlanta qui bâtissait des gratte-ciel. Travailler à l'extérieur ne le dérangeait pas, et puis il n'avait pas le vertige.

Les autres gars le laissaient tranquilles – ils pensaient simplement qu'il était stupide, colérique, un simple péquenaud avec qui il ne fallait pas perdre son temps. Daryl aimait la solitude il se disait que ça ne valait pas la peine de connaître ses collègues de toute façon. Alors, il s'appliquait au boulot et il faisait ce qu'il devait faire, interagissant avec ses collègues le moins possible. A la fin de la journée, il préférait rentrer chez lui plutôt que d'aller boire un verre avec les gars. Daryl avait passé l'entièreté sa vie seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'amis maintenant, et il n'en voulait pas. Personne ne pouvait se rapprocher de lui.

Garder les gens à distance était assez facile, surtout quand ils s'imaginaient qu'il allait péter un plomb à chaque seconde. Un des ouvriers du bâtiments, Jake, avait fait l'erreur de s'approcher de Daryl par derrière, en lui prenant l'épaule pour attirer son attention – le chantier était bruyant et il était presque impossible d'entendre quelqu'un sans s'en approcher. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Daryl l'avait contourné pour le frapper dans la mâchoire, assez fort pour le faire tomber. Seul Merle était en mesure d'apercevoir la lueur de crainte dans le regard de Daryl.

« Putain de merde, mec ? C'est quoi ton problème, Dixon ? »

« Me touche pas, merde, » Cracha Daryl en réponse. Il s'éloigna et disparut dans une ruelle à proximité. Il devait se calmer, dompter ses flashes à l'abri des regards. Ce n'était pas un flash handicapant comme les précédents, mais il l'était suffisamment pour le rendre violent. Frustré, il claqua son poing dans le mur de brique avant de glisser au sol, en attendant que son cœur cesse de cogner si fort.

Les autres ouvriers avaient vu ce qu'il s'était passé, et il appréciait Jake. Ils pensèrent donc qu'ils devaient le signaler au chef du chantier afin qu'il se débarrasse de ce plouc à la tête brûlée. Mais Jake avait refusé – c'était un vétéran de la guerre du Golf, ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Daryl. Il ne savait pas par quoi était passé le gosse, mais il savait que son comportement était une réponse à un traumatisme. Jake ne perdit pas son temps l'expliquer aux autres, il se contenta de leur demander de ne plus se faufiler discrètement près du gamin.

Après ça, les gars se tenaient encore plus éloigné de Daryl. Daryl ne pouvait pas louper les sales regards qu'ils lui lançaient, et il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il se contentait de leur rendre leurs regards, ce qui les fâchait. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

**OOO**

Une autre semaine avait passé. Merle avait réussi à emmener Daryl au bar pour regarder le match. Ils avaient mangé et un peu joué au billard avant de s'installer au bar pour regarder la TV. La mi-temps n'était même pas encore arrivée, que Merle avait déjà disparu avec une femme, laissant Daryl au soin de ses bières. Il était accoudé au bar et il essayait d'éviter le moindre contact avec les gars assit près de lui. Il ne quittait pas la télévision du regard, évitant de devoir parler à qui que ce soit. Malheureusement, cela n'empêchait pas les autres de le faire.

« Hé, mon sucre, ça te dit de prendre du bon temps, hm ? » Une femme à la voix écoeurante s'approcha de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque, pressant sa poitrine contre son dos, enlaçant ses bras autour de son torse, une des ces mains glissant vers son entrejambe.

_Il pouvait sentir le monstre se presser contre son dos, ses mains tenir fermement ses hanches alors qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter –_

Daryl sursauta violemment, renversant sa bière pour reculer du bar. Il s'empara des membres intrusifs pour les repousser, et il s'éclipsa rapidement par la porte arrière. La femme, complètement beurrée, tituba derrière lui, sans se rendre compte qu'il la fuyait, et non pas qu'il leur cherchait un endroit plus calme. Elle le trouva accroupi près du mur, respirant rapidement, ce qu'elle imaginait être de l'excitation, et non pas de la peur.

« Tu veux que j'm'occupes de toi en premier, hein ? Mon vieux, je vois… » Elle pouffait de rire en se rapprochant, se plaçant devant lui, en remontant sa jupe. Mais avant qu'elle ne la remonte trop haut, Daryl la repoussa en se levant, appuyant son dos contre le mur, en souhaitant pouvoir disparaître dedans. Pourquoi cette salope ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il voulait être seul ? Pire, elle insista, en se pressant contre lui, son genoux entre ses jambes, ses mains se faufilant sous sa chemise pour se rapprocher dangereusement de ses cicatrices. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la repoussa violemment, assez fort pour l'envoyer par terre.

« Aie ! Je ne t'imaginais pas si rude chéri, tu ferais mieux d'y aller plus doucement ! »

« Va te faire foutre, salope, je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu peux garder tes mains ! » Daryl partit furieux, avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever. « Tu ne voudrais pas de moi de toute façon…je n'en vaut pas la peine, » marmonna-t-il, hors de son champ d'écoute. Daryl détestait la réaction de son corps à son contact – marcher avec une érection était une expérience désagréable, et le fait de s'être fait chauffé le rendait malade. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais avec une femme, pas avec la sensation qu'il avait d'être sale et usé. Aucune femme ne voudrait dormir avec lui, et de toute façon, il n'éprouvait pas le désir d'être intime avec quelqu'un. C'était encore trop frais, trop proche de ses blessures profondes. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par le sexe avant que son père le viol il avait déjà une aversion pour les contacts physiques. A présent, Daryl était sûre à cent pour cent qu'il n'en aurait jamais, il ne pensait même pas en valoir la peine de toute façon.

Donc, il rentra chez lui et il se termina dans la douche, se débarrassant de la tension sexuelle. Il prit une autre bouteille de whisky et il disparut dans sa chambre – la bière fonctionnait très bien habituellement, mais au vue des évènements, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de plus ce soir, pour éviter les cauchemars.

Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se disant simplement que c'était sa vie, et qu'il devrait faire avec. Il était moche, débile, endommagé, et un bon à rien, le tout caché derrière un mur de colère qui repoussait les gens. C'est tout. Avoir des amis, et une copine, ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, il s'en incommodait. La seule chose qu'il avait au monde, c'était son frère, et Daryl en était heureux. Il se doutait que Merle espérait le voir agir normalement, et il était content de sortir Merle de sa peine, se forçant à être fort car son frère ne voudrait pas se charger d'un faiblard.

Les choses n'iraient jamais mieux pour lui, non, simplement qu'il cachait mieux l'état lamentable dans lequel il était. Daryl avait appris à être heureux avec le peu qu'il avait.

**OOO**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre se passe 5 ans plus tard, Daryl a environ 24 ans.

**OOO**

Daryl soupira en passant la porte d'entrée, et rentrer dans un salon plongé dans le noir. Merle était à nouveau de sortie. Il déposa ses clefs sur la table près de la porte, et il alluma avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo où il prit un plat préparé à réchauffer. Ils avaient encore de la viande de cerfs congelés de la dernière chasse, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire à manger, il était trop fatigué d'avoir travaillé. Alors que le plat préparé chauffait dans le micro onde, il prit une bière dans le frigo et la décapsula, pour en prendre une bonne gorgée. Daryl n'avait jamais réussi à passer une nuit sans au moins deux bières. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, après l'agression de son père, pour éviter de cauchemarder. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si il avait encore des cauchemars sans boire, mais il était prêt à tout pour oublier. Boire était juste une habitude pour lui.

Il avait travaillé toute la journée sur un chantier, et il revenait dans une maison vide, c'était un évènement courant depuis quelques jours. Merle ne parvenait pas à faire sortir Daryl de la maison il détestait être entouré par trop de monde. Aller au bar impliquait forcément qu'il y aurait des gens bourrés et tactiles, ou ça impliquait des bagarres que Merle avait déclenchées. Daryl se disait qu'il avait eu suffisamment d'œil noir et de poings ensanglantés pour le restant de sa vie, alors il se faisait un point d'honneur à les éviter, au grand désespoir de son frère.

Merle pensait que son frère lui était revenu, la nuit où ils s'étaient battus il pensait que la colère de Daryl l'avait ramené à la vie, l'aidant à redevenir 'normal'. Mais cette colère avait construit un mur épais que même Merle ne pouvait pas franchir. Daryl n'avait pas l'air brisé, fragile, comme un petit garçon, cependant il ne vivait pas non plus. Il ne se faisait pas d'amis, il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes, il tolérait à peine les gens. Et Merle pouvait voir cette solitude pesé sur les épaules de son frère, même si Daryl ne le voyait pas lui-même. Et peu importe à quel point il essayait, Merle ne parvenait pas à briser ce mur il pouvait à peine faire en sorte que Daryl sorte de la maison, sa solitude pour compagnie. Et bonne chance à celui qui parviendrait à faire que Daryl s'approche d'une femme il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Merle pour réaliser que la question du sexe ne se posait même pas chez son frère. Alors il avait laissé tombé ce point, il s'agissait d'un terrain délicat et inconfortable pour tout les deux, aucun d'eux ne voulant faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux.

Les bois étaient vraiment le seul endroit où Daryl allait volontiers même si il devait tolérer que Merle fasse venir des amis. Ils avaient planifiés un voyage pour ce week-end – le camion était déjà chargés, prêt à partir. Daryl n'était pas enthousiasmé par le voyage il n'était excité par rien à vrai dire, mais il se réjouissait d'aller dans le seul endroit au monde qui lui apportait la paix. Même si il devait partager ça avec Merle et ses amis. Habituellement, il s'installait avec eux et il restait avec eux le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à disparaître seul dans les bois pendant qu'ils se saoulait et qu'ils se défonçaient.

**OOO**

La fin de la semaine arriva et les frères étaient en partance vers le nord, suivi par un autre camion où il y avait trois amis de Merle – Andy, un grand mec, aux cheveux auburn, proche de la trentaine Crystal, une serveuse brune qui avait à peu près le même âge que Daryl et Brian, un gamin plus jeune que Daryl. Ils arrivèrent au camp et ils déchargèrent les camions – tentes, glacières, et des chaises pliantes. Les chaises étaient placées autour du feu de camp et les tentes un peu plus loin. Une fois de camp dressé, Daryl prit son arbalète sur le dos, qui était encore à l'arrière du camion, et il se dirigea dans les bois.

« Où tu penses aller petit frère ? » Merle était agacé que son frère parte aussi vite.

« Je vais chasser… » Daryl avait hâte d'être dans les bois pour se retrouver seul.

« Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas pour boire un peu ? Nous allons bientôt souper. »

Daryl observa son frère un moment il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester. Mais il avait l'impression que la seule chose qu'il avait dit à son frère ces derniers temps était « non ». Et même si son frère ne le montrait jamais, Daryl savait que cette distance qu'il avait instauré ennuyait Merle, alors il se disait qu'il se devait de faire un effort durant une soirée pour lui faire plaisir. Il soupira et acquiesça, retournant vers le camion pour déposer son arbalète. Merle souriait en retournant vers le feu de camp, alors que les autres sortaient déjà les bières et la nourriture de la glacière.

**OOO**

La nuit tombait et le groupe était assis autour du feu, le ventre plein et de bonne humeur. Daryl avait fini ses trois bières et il était pompette mais il ne participait à la conversation. Il s'ennuyait et il espérait pouvoir chasser, mais il opta pour une autre bière qu'il prit dans la glacière, se disant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien se déchirer la gueule si il n'allait nulle part.

« T'es si calme, Daryl. Et songeur. Ca t'arrive de sourire parfois ? » Crystal essayait d'entrer dans une conversation. Il haussa simplement les épaules et il prit une autre bière sans même la regarder. « Oh, allez ! Ne sois pas comme ça, » elle flirtait avec lui. Pourtant, Daryl l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour se dandiner vers lui avec un sourire sur le visage. Merde, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ça sans faire un scandale ? Son cœur commença à s'affoler et ses paumes devinrent moites, alors que ses yeux cherchaient une brèche pour fuir.

Crystal ne fit pas attention. Merle attrapa son poignet avec rapidité, pour la tirer sur ses genoux, il souriait malicieusement, ses mains se nichant sur ses fesses.

« Où tu penses aller ma belle ? » Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et elle pouffa de rire, plaçant ses mains autour de son cou. Daryl se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels, et il retint un haut-le cœur, mais il était reconnaissant de l'intervention de son frère.

« Tu vas vraiment le laisser piquer ton coup comme ça ? » Demanda Andy.

« C'est pas la peine de me battre avec lui. Je perdrais. » Daryl haussa les épaules, il venait de mentir. Merle rigolait, sa bouche glissait sur le cou de Crystal alors que ses mains erraient sous son débardeur.

« T'as bien raison, petit frère. Personne ne peut se mettre entre moi et un beau cul ! » Il retourna son attention sur Crystal, alors que Daryl et Andy secouaient leur tête, un sourire moqueur.

« Prenez vous une chambre ! » Brian leur lança une bouteille de bière, les faisant tous sursauter. Crystal sourit puis elle se leva, en prenant la main de Merle pour le conduire dans les bois et avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

« Dieu merci, c'est fini. J'avais peur qu'ils fassent ça ici ! » Brian avait une expression franchement dégoûté. Andy rigolait. Daryl se concentrait sur sa bière.

« Personne ne veut voir ça. Mais qui a dis qu'ils prendraient leur pied ? » Andy sourit et il prit un sac en plastique près de lui, par terre. « J'ai trouvé ça quand je cherchais du bois pour le feu, » il ouvrit le sac. Il était rempli de champignons.

**OOO**

Daryl était totalement défoncé. Tout autour de lui était vif, les couleurs scintillaient et les bruits de la forêt faisaient écho il était dans son monde. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le feu, les vrilles des flammes dansaient comme les rayons du soleil et les flammes changeaient de couleurs. C'était définitivement sa meilleure expérience avec les champignons depuis son premier trip quand il avait 5 ans. Enfin, ça l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende. Des grognements. De faibles grognements, à peine audible, mais ses oreilles de chasseurs percevaient le bruit. Il détourna les yeux des flammes ensorcelantes et il était là, le dévisageant à travers le feu, debout à l'orée du bois.

Un énorme squelette, ressemblant à un chien, à la peau tannée ses lombaires apparentes dans le dos, formant une ligne. La chose avait de longues griffes, et de longs crocs, ses yeux rouges luminescents. _Chupacabra_. Daryl savait ce que c'était il avait entendu parler de la légende des chiens suceurs de sang. Les grognements se firent plus bruyant et la chose s'avança vers lui. Daryl était figé à sa place Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller au camion pour prendre son arbalète. Son cœur battait fort alors que la bête commençait à courir, chargeant sur lui avec un regard vicieux, et sauter par-dessus le feu, les griffes sorties…

A la dernière minute, Daryl roula sur le côté de sa chaise, s'accroupissant en couvrant son visage de se mains, dans l'attente de l'impact qui n'arrivait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, Il se retourna, son regard cherchait mais il n'y avait rien. Les couleurs vives et le bruit d'écho avaient disparu il ne restait plus que des braises au feu. Andy et Brian n'étaient plus sur leurs chaises. Au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas vu avoir une hallucination. Il ne semblait pas que Merle et Crystal étaient de retour.

Daryl secoua la tête et il décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Encore saoul, il trébucha en faisant son chemin vers la tente qu'il partageait avec son frère, il jeta ses bottes et s'effondra dans son sac de couchage. Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne reprendrait des champignons cette hallucination lui avait foutu les boules. Clairement.

**OOO**

Daryl s'éveilla en sursaut quand il réalisa que quelque chose de chaud était pressée contre sa poitrine. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en un éclair et il le regretta aussi vite quand la lumière du matin l'aveugla, lui donnant un mal de tête. Crystal dormait à côté de lui, et l'un de ses bras reposait sur la taille de Daryl, le genou coincé entre ses jambes. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était sans débardeur. _Merde_. Le cœur de Daryl s'affolait dans sa poitrine, augmentant son mal de tête, alors qu'il essayait de se dégager d'elle sans la réveiller. Il ne s'en serait pas inquiété si elle n'avait pas bu comme un trou la nuit dernière. Il avait pourtant réussi à prendre ses distances avec elle. Il fut soulagé quand il réalisa qu'il était toujours entièrement vêtu, habillé de son jeans et du reste. Malgré tout, il se sentait nauséeux.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu avec ces gens et comment l'avaient-ils touchés ? Il ne se laissait jamais faire habituellement, chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait, il en avait la chair de poule – une tape sur l'épaule, une main sur le bras, une bousculade il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Personne ne pouvait franchir son espace, alors retrouver une fille à moitié nue, avachie à ses côté, ça ressemblait à un cauchemar et non pas à un fantasme. Il détestait quiconque pouvant se rapprocher de ses cicatrices puisque ça menaçait de faire remonter à la surface ses sombres secrets, et ce n'était pas en option.

Daryl rampa hors de la tente, il avait toujours des frissons, tachycarde, et haletant. Son regard croisa celui de Merle qui lui souriait en préparant des œufs sur le feu.

« B'jour, petit frère, » il lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Bordel, Merle ! Qu'est ce que cette salope fait dans notre tente ? » S'emporta Daryl, en murmurant, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. Merle se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules.

« Elle s'est invitée sans notre accord. Je n'allais pas l'arrêter. J'pensais que tu apprécierais de te réveiller avec une fille à tes côté, » Merle lui fit un clin d'œil, son sourire s'élargissait.

« Je ne veux pas de tes restes, Merle. »

« Attends, j'ai vérifié pour toi si elle en valait le coup, » Sa bonne humeur avait disparu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre. Pourquoi son petit frère en faisait-il tout un plat ?

« Va te faire foutre ! » Cracha Daryl. Il lui tourna les talons et il se dirigea vers le camion pour prendre son arbalète et un sac de vivre qu'il avait préparé la veille, et il partit comme il aurait dû le faire la nuit dernière. Il en avait assez des conneries. Il voulait la paix, dans le seul endroit où il était possible de la trouver.

Merle soupira. Il ressentait que le fossé entre lui et son frère s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Ils s'éloignaient, et il avait l'impression de regarder sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il avait poussé Daryl à construire des barrières infranchissables et à présent, il ne pouvait plus être proche de lui. Merle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire baisser ces barrières, ni même si c'était possible. Et il savait qu'il ne serait pas celui qui aiderait son frère, car à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, ça avait empiré les choses. Son frère partait à la dérive, seul et en colère, parceque Merle avait été trop égoïste pour le laisser guérir à son rythme, le forçant à se cacher derrière un mur de rage qui était à présent infranchissable.

Il soupira de nouveau et il secoua la tête. Il était trop tôt pour ruminer. Merle retira la poêle avec les œufs du feu, pour les déposer à côté de lui, afin de prendre deux pilules dans sa poche puis de se diriger vers la tente. Il en colla une sur sa langue, l'autre était pour Crystal. S'amuser avec elle serait certainement plus distrayant que de laisser son esprit vagabonder dans de sombres pensées.

**OOO**


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - Merci pour vos commentaires. **Laura1907** je sais que je fais pas mal de faute, j'essaie de me relire, mais j'avoue que la fatigue me fait manquer pas mal de conneries… Amen ! lol Puis Daryl a mangé des champignons 'magiques' à l'âge de cinq ans car il était perdu dans les bois, rappelle toi….ah tu vois, tu t'en rappelles -) Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve que ce Merle se rapproche très bien de celui que l'on connaît, et ça pourrait expliqué tellement de chose. Moi, ce Merle, je l'adoptes :- ) **Saam ** merci pour tes encouragements.

Note de l'auteur : Daryl a environ **29 ans.**

**OOO**

La pièce était presque sombre, juste éclairée par l'éclat de la lune qui s'immiçait par la fenêtre. A part le ronflement de Daryl, il faisait calme et paisible. Mais une sonnerie stridente sur le bord de sa table de nuit brisa le silence, et Daryl se réveilla en sursaut à cause du bruit. Il prit son téléphone portable, cognant au passage dans quelques bouteilles de bières vide qui traînait sur le meuble, alors que le téléphone continuait de sonner. Ses doigts cherchaient sur l'appareil bruyant, énervé il finit par décrocher, et il pressa son oreille contre le combiné alors que son autre main cherchait à allumer la lampe. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de débuter la journée.

« J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour appeler en plein milieu de la nuit, » sa voix était cassée par le sommeil, même si il était aussi agacé. Daryl avait reconnu le numéro du bureau de police et il avait deviné que c'était Merle qui l'appelait de la prison c'était quelque chose d'habituel depuis un moment.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon bouchon. J'aimerais que tu viennes me chercher au poste. »

« Merde, Merle. Je travaille aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. Comment tu crois que je gagne de l'argent ? »

« Allez, frangin, la famille a b'soin de toi, t'es tout ce que j'ai. »

Les frères partageaient toujours la petite maison qu'ils louaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Atlanta. Mais même si ils partageaient le même endroit, ils ne vivaient pas vraiment ensemble. Leur incapacité à se réconcilier en traitant correctement d'un problème, en plus des séquelles que leur avait laissé leur père, avaient fini par creuser un fossé entre eux – La colère de Daryl éloignait tout le monde alors Merle le laissait seul, craignant de faire empirer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Leur éloignement avait poussé Merle à s'enfoncer dans la drogue et les embrouilles, et il se faisait souvent pincer par la justice.

Daryl soupira et il frotta son visage. Lui et son frère avaient pris des chemins différents depuis ces dernières années, mais Merle avait raison, son frère c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

« D'accord, je serai là dans peu de temps, » il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et il sorti du lit pour s'habiller.

Quand il arriva enfin au poste, il comprit que ce n'était pas une simple arrestation cette fois-ci. Merle avait été pris avec plusieurs stupéfiants, emballés dans l'intention de les vendre, et ça semblait grave puisqu'il possédait déjà un dossier et qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les tribunaux avaient fait preuve de patience, par deux fois à présent Merle se dirigeait vers la cours. Daryl était furieux, il avait presque envie de laisser croupir Merle jusqu'à sa date d'audience mais il se ravisa. Il savait que Merle irait probablement en prison cette fois ci, et il se disait qu'il devait laisser les derniers jours de liberté à son frère. Daryl était hors de lui que Merle se mette dans le pétrin, mais il se souciait toujours de son frère et il voulait l'aider.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour traiter la paperasse avant que Merl soit relâché. C'était presque le milieu de la matinée quand Daryl reconduit Merle à la maison avant de se rendre à son travail. Il était très en retard. Il avait appelé son patron pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, malgré tout il savait qu'il se ferait taper sur les doigts – C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Généralement, Daryl se levait avant le levé du soleil, cependant son habitude de boire le soir lui coûtait cher – Il avait dormi trop longtemps à deux reprises, le faisant arriver avec deux heures de retard. Et son patron n'appréciait pas d'avoir un employé avec une gueule de bois. Maintenant, la situation avec Merle le faisait arriver en retard pour la troisième fois. Daryl savait qu'il allait devoir marcher sur des œufs avec son patron.

C'était la fin de la journée, et son patron l'avait appelé dans son bureau, il avait un nœud à l'estomac qui lui intimait que ça ne finirait pas bien. Daryl retira son casque, puis il déposa ses outils avant de se rendre sur un site près de la construction. Il ouvrit la porte en face de lui, l'air frais de la climatisation du bureau le rafraîchissait, où son patron l'attendait derrière un bureau, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Je détestes vraiment faire ça Daryl, tu es un bon ouvrier pour la compagnie mais je vais devoir te laisser partir. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi – parceque j'ai eu quelques retards ? Je devais juste régler quelques problèmes, ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Je suis navré, ce n'est pas le propos. Tu travailles dur et tu apprends rapidement, mais j'ai besoin de gars sur qui je peux compter – les constructions ont des échéances et je ne peux pas les dépasser simplement parceque mes gars ne viennent pas travailler comme ils le devraient. Et puis j'ai besoin qu'ils soient sobres, » L'homme lui lança un regard insistant et Daryl plissa ses yeux sur lui.

« D'accord. Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, je n'ai pas besoin de cette saloperie, » S'emporta Daryl. Il se leva et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il savait que ça ne valait pas la peine de discuter avec l'homme.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Merle était parti. Il se disait qu'il était sorti pour tirer son coup ou pour se défoncer, essayant d'en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Daryl savait qu'il ne prendrait pas la fuite, son frère n'était pas ce genre de gars. Il remarqua une bouteille de Jack Daniels sur la table et rien qu'en la regardant, ça le rendait furieux. Daryl était fou de rage contre lui, à l'idée de s'être laissé allé à ce point, si il n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse tendance de boire comme un trou, il n'aurait probablement jamais perdu son emploi. Il attrapa la bouteille sur la table et il la jeta contre le mur, où elle éclata pour se répandre en morceau par terre. Après, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et il vida toutes les autres bouteilles dans l'évier avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Il ne s'ennuya pas à se débarrasser des bières, se disant que Merle le tuerait si il se débarrassait de tout l'alcool. Et puis Daryl n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de boire complètement, il allait juste essayer de ne plus s'en servir pour s'assommer.

La nuit tombait. Daryl allait se coucher, mais il se retrouva à marcher vers la cuisine, une habitude tellement ancrée depuis dix ans, et il dut se forcer à monter dans sa chambre sans la moindre bouteille en main. Le sommeil ne vint pas si facilement mais quand il arriva enfin, il n'eut aucun cauchemar.

**OOO**

Un mois s'écoula avant la date d'audience de Merle, et il n'avait pas cessé de faire la fête, Daryl l'avait gardé loin des ennuis – pas besoin d'en rajouter alors que la peine allait bientôt tomber. Il accompagnait son frère dans les bars, gardant un œil sur lui, arrêtant Merle quand il dérapait, et en le ramenant à la maison quand il était trop saoul pour tenir debout. Daryl devenait le frère protecteur et c'était étrange pour lui, car il se disait que c'était le rôle de Merle habituellement.

Quand il ne gardait pas Merle, Daryl cherchait du boulot. Ils avaient un mois d'avance sur toutes les factures, alors il avait le temps de respirer et de trouver un boulot convenable. Les choix étaient minces pour trouver un boulot décent qui payait bien, sans avoir besoin d'un diplôme, mais Daryl était déterminé et il se disait qu'il cumulerait les boulots si il le fallait.

Il entendit Merle plaider coupable pour la détention et vente de drogues. Il n'y avait pas de charges pour les bagarres, donc le procès fut rapide et la sanction légère. En raison de ses multiples récidives, la loi avait condamné Merle à cinq ans de prison avec une possibilité de recours dans 3 ans, si il participait au programme de réhabilitation. Merle choisit de commencer sa peine tout de suite il serait conduit immédiatement en prison en partant du tribunal, mais pas sans dire aurevoir à son jeune frère.

« Prends soin de toi, petit frère, » le visage de Merle était sombre mais déterminé, la bouche serrée et les épaules tendues. Il s'en voulait de s'être mis en galère – pas seulement lui, mais aussi son frère. Il l'abandonnait une fois encore. Le monstre était mort, et Daryl était seul, encore une fois. Mais ce n'était plus un enfant, Daryl savait comment prendre soin de lui. Merle était en colère, il se rendait compte qu'il faisait toujours les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore.

Daryl hocha la tête, puis les frères échangèrent une brève accolade avant que Merle ne soit menotté. Il soupira et il frotta son visage avant de sortir seul du tribunal.

**OOO**

Les semaines avaient passé, et franchement, Daryl ne trouvait pas énormément de différence entre la période où Merle vivait encore avec lui et celle où il était parti. Ils s'étaient tellement éloignés, alors savoir son frère en prison ne lui faisait pas ressentir quelque chose de différent que lorsqu'il était à la maison ou au bar. S'en rendre compte lui faisait du mal, alors Daryl décida qu'il rendrait visite à Merle aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait il n'allait pas abandonner son frère et le laisser moisir en prison. Merle avait certainement des défauts mais Daryl ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir son frère avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui, il avait essayé de prendre soin de lui, de la meilleure façon qu'il pensait, ce qui avait été suffisant pour Daryl.

Il se trouva un boulot à mi-temps dans un magasin de moto, où il travaillait les bécanes, et un autre boulot dans un bistrot, où il donnait un coup de main en cuisine et il aidait à nettoyer la salle, les deux n'impliquant pas d'être en relation avec les clients. Il était très occupé par ses deux travails, mais au moins ça lui permettait de garder un toit au-dessus de sa tête et d'avoir à manger sur la table. Mais ça signifiait aussi qu'il avait moins de temps pour voir Merle, la prison se trouvait à une heure de route d'Atlanta il avait réussi à voir son frère une fois au cours des deux derniers mois. Merle appréciait les visites de son frère, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était sympa de savoir que son petit frère ne l'oubliait pas, même si Merle pensait ne pas le mériter, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix.

**OOO**

Daryl rouspétait en soulevant le bac en plastique, il y avait énormément de vaisselles sales, il venait de débarrasser les tables et il allait se diriger vers la cuisine. L'heure du déjeuner était passé et il y avait énormément de travail à faire avant le rush de midi. Il s'approchait des portes battantes, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre, la porte bascula vers lui, percutant le bac qu'il tenait. L'impact fit qu'il lâcha le bac, et tout tomba au sol avec fracas, suivi de près par le bruit de deux autres assiettes qui tombaient au sol.

« Bordel ! T'sais pas r'garder où tu vas, » cracha-t-il, accroupi, déjà en train de ramasser les morceaux de la vaisselle cassée pour la jeter dans le bac, « Il y a deux portes à cette saloperie de cuisine – une pour entrer, l'autre pour sortir. Putain, c'est même écrit dessus si t'es capable de lire des mots simple. »

« Je—je suis désolée, c'était un accident, » piailla une voix et Daryl releva les yeux dans deux yeux bleus terrifiés. C'était la nouvelle serveuse elle était mince et semblait être plus âgée que lui de quelques années, mais plus jeune que Merle. Ses cheveux était court et prématurément gris argentés. La pauvre femme tremblait et Daryl fut frappé par une soudaine mais brève sensation familière – il était trop habitué à son expression que lui-même avait porté dans son enfance.

Elle s'agenouilla et elle commença à ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Ses mains tremblaient, ce qui rendait sa tâche presque impossible. Daryl avait peur qu'elle se coupe.

« J'vais l'faire. Va t'occuper des clients, » marmonna-t-il.

Hochant la tête, elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'un des rares occupants de la salle, pour lui expliquer qu'il devrait attendre un peu pour son repas, puisqu'il fallait le refaire.

La fin de la journée était arrivée, et Daryl marchait dans le parking, se dirigeant vers son camion, en remarquant que la serveuse attendait sous un lampadaire, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, probablement un chauffeur. Elle le remarqua du coin des yeux et lui fit un petit sourire stressé.

« Hé, j'voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Pour t'être rentré dedans comme ça, » Daryl avait les mains en poche et il ne pouvait pas maintenir un contact visuel.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était de me faute, j'aurais dû faire attention je fais parfois des trucs stupides, » sa voix était douce et elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux non plus. Elle piétinait, et regardait tout autour d'elle nerveusement, c'était comme si elle avait peur d'être vu avec lui.

Ils entendirent tout les deux le bruit de la voiture qui venait de se parquer. Daryl remarqua qu'elle s'était raidie, et que ses mains s'étaient crispées un peu plus sur ses bras. Il se retourna, et il vit une vieille jeep jaune qui attendait, sur le siège conducteur un homme de large corpulence qui les dévisageait. La vitre s'abaissa et l'homme fit un geste d'impatience.

« Allez connasse, on y va ! »

La femme sursauta et commença à marcher rapidement vers la voiture, mais elle s'arrêta et elle se retourna vers Daryl avec un autre sourire, même si lui parvenait à voir la peur dans ses yeux.

« Mon nom est Carol, au fait, » et avec ça, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la jeep avant de grimper à l'intérieur et de fermer la portière. Le véhicule fila à toute vitesse du parking, sur la route, s'éloignant de la vue de Daryl.

**OOO**


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Carol lançait nerveusement des coups d'œil sur les mains de Ed posés sur le volant il le serrait si fort qu'il en avait les articulations blanches. Le nœud dans son estomac se serra elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Ed n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant le trajet vers la maison il avait gardé son regard fixe alors que sa colère grandissait seconde après seconde. Plus sa rage grandissait, plus la peur de Carol prenait de l'ampleur – elle pouvait sentir la tension, elle pouvait voir dans sa posture, l'expression de colère sur son visage, et ses yeux assombrir. Au moment où Ed parquait la jeep dans l'allée, Carol tremblait terriblement. Carol se précipita hors de la voiture pour se diriger dans leur maison, ou plutôt, dans celle de Ed. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre dans la cuisine qu'une large main lui agrippait le bras pour la retourner.

« Tu pensais à quoi en parlant à un autre mec, hein ? » Grogna Ed, les yeux luisants.

« Je—je- c'était juste… » Carol n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle reçut la main de Ed en plein dans le visage, suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer s'écrouler au sol.

« C'était quoi, hein ? Il _flirtait_ avec toi ? Ne te voile pas la face, pauvre conne, aucun homme ne veut de toi, sauf _moi_, » Son visage était à quelques centimètres du siens, et il avait les mains agrippés sur ses bras. « Maintenant, bouge ton cul, et fais à bouffer, je crève de faim, » il souleva Carol pour la mettre debout et la pousser dans la cuisine.

Carol avait épousé Ed à 23 ans, juste quelques mois avant la remise des diplômes. Elle l'avait rencontré et ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble alors qu'elle était à l'université. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son charme opère sur elle – il était beau, drôle et doux. Et Carol était trop naïve pour voir l'évidence – la façon dont il l'avait isolé de ses amis et de sa famille, commençant à la contrôler il était même parvenu à lui faire quitter l'université en lui expliquant, « tu n'as pas besoin d'un diplôme, je vais m'occuper de toi, » Lentement mais sûrement, Ed avait augmentaé son pouvoir, devenant un monstre abusif. Il avait réussi à faire croire à Carol que tout était de sa faute, et qu'elle ne méritait rien de mieux. Il lui avait fait coupé tout ses cheveux, il avait jeté tout ses beaux vêtements, et il lui avait interdit de porter du maquillage.

Bien sûre, Ed n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de prendre soin d'elle. La maison où ils vivaient, était un héritage, donc ils n'avaient pas de prêt hypothécaire, mais Ed la faisait travailler pour payer les factures. Il ne lui permettait pas de conduire – il la déposait et il la reprenait au travail pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre. Ed attendait également d'elle qu'elle fasse les courses, qu'elle lui prépare des repas chauds, et qu'elle garde la maison propre. Carol faisait de son mieux mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant pour Ed elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui avait fait un seul compliment en 12 ans de mariage. Et elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de le quitter dieu seul sait combien de fois elle y avait pensé, mais à chaque fois elle s'arrêtait à la porte, la valise à la main, la peur l'ensevelissait et elle ne trouvait plus la force de s'échapper. Carol n'avait nulle part où aller, personne chez qui retourner – ses parents étaient partis et elle avait perdu le contact avec tous ses amis elle ne pensait pas avoir une autre option que celle de rester avec Ed.

Elle préparait le souper pendant que Ed lui lançait un regard noir du coin de la pièce. Quand le repas fut prêt, il emporta son assiette dans le salon et il mangea en regardant la télévision. Carol était restée dans la cuisine, elle mangeait ses repas seule, et dans le silence avant de ranger le désordre dans la cuisine, et de ramasser le linge sale dans leur chambre pour les mettre à laver. Elle n'avait pas entendu Ed s'approcher dans le couloir, et il la fit presque hurler quand il l'attrapa pour la jeter sur le lit. Il saisit ses poignets et les releva au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il s'installait sur sa taille son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle tremblait de terreur mais Carol ne se défendait pas. Si Ed voulait du sexe, c'était dans son devoir de femme de lui faire plaisir, même si elle n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne plus parler à cet abruti, compris ? Je ne veux pas une pute pour femme, » grogna-t-il dans son oreille. Carol acquiesça et grimaça car il resserrait sa poigne autour de ses poignets, « Maintenant, retourne toi, que je puisse en finir avec ça. »

**OOO**

Daryl ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était dans son lit depuis quelques heures à présent mais le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Il souhaitait vraiment quelques bières, techniquement elles étaient dans le frigo mais il était déterminé à changer ses manies. Ca lui avait coûté cher et il était fatigué de trouver refuge dans l'alcool qui le protégeait d'un monstre qui ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Ses cauchemars n'avaient qu'à se faire voir. Il n'avait plus eu de cauchemars ou de flash durant l'année, mais il avait continué de boire par habitude, par peur que ses démons reviennent. Mais après la perte de Merle et de son emploi, Daryl avait touché le fond, et il avait refusé d'utiliser l'alcool comme refuge plus longtemps.

Malheureusement, il semblait que son corps s'était habitué à l'alcool qui l'apaisait pour dormir, et à présent cela semblait impossible de passer une bonne nuit sans aide. Daryl souffla de mécontentement et de frustration, et il se tourna sur le côté, essayant de trouver un endroit frais sur le matelas. Il se disait que ça prendrait un certain temps mais qu'il finirait par trouver le sommeil naturellement son corps n'allait pas rester éveillé à jamais, non ?

Daryl tourna et se retourna pendant plus d'une heure avant d'abandonner et de sortir du lit. Il alluma le percolateur et il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement pendant que le café passait. Quand il revint, la cuisine était remplie d'un riche arôme de café. Daryl se prépara rapidement un déjeuner avec des œufs et du bacon. Normalement, il ne cuisinait pas le matin,et il prenait un bol de céréales, cependant depuis qu'il se levait plus tôt que d'habitude, il avait plus de temps pour se préparer un repas chaud. Il aimait le calme du matin et il observait le ciel passer du noir au bleu c'était presque aussi paisible qu'être dans les bois. Il avait assez de bacon pour se faire un sandwich pour le dîner il s'était levé si tôt qu'il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour nettoyer la cuisine avant de partir pour le bistrot.

**OOO**

Quand il arriva, la lumière était déjà allumée et la porte arrière était déverrouillée quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là, préparant la salle pour le service du matin. Il décrocha son tablier sur le crochet et il l'enfila, le fermant autour de sa taille avant d'aller vers l'évier, où il releva ses manches, pour laver ses mains. Une douce voix l'appela de la réserve.

« Bonjour ! »

Daryl reconnut la voix de la serveuse de la nuit dernière, Carol, se souvenait-il. Apparemment, elle serait l'autre employée qui assumerait la préparation du service du matin. Il entra dans la réserve pour sortir quelques paniers de fruits et de légumes frais qu'il allait nettoyer dans la cuisine avant de les couper. Il trouva Carol qui se tenait en équilibre précaire sur un escabeau alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper une boite sur l'étagère. Elle tira trop fort et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière. Carol eut à peine le temps d'avoir peur, se préparant à l'impact qui n'arriva jamais. Deux mains solides étaient autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber plus loin, ensuite elle fut poussé gentiment en avant jusqu'à pouvoir tenir sur ses deux pieds, puis les deux mains disparurent.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était l'homme de la vieille. « Laisse moi prendre cette boîte avant de tomber à nouveau, » Carol était abasourdie jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle tenait toujours fermement la boîte dans ses mains. L'entièreté de son corps était figé, sauf son cœur qui s'affolait sauvagement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle essayait de se remettre du presque accident. On lui retira la boîte des mains, et elle sortit de sa transe, pour s'asseoir sur l'escabeau. Une main chaude tenait son poignet et le regard effrayé de Carol s'ancra dans celui de Daryl. Sa poigne n'était pas serrée et son visage ne montrait aucune colère. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il l'avait aidé à s'asseoir, lui donnant un appui pour garder son équilibre.

« Désolée, je suis parfois maladroite. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là, » elle lui souriait timidement, en espérant qu'il ne remarquait pas sa peur. Il la lâcha et il s'éloigna d'elle. Dés qu'elle fut remise, il se retourna pour prendre la boîte et pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il s'en était allé assez rapidement, et elle ne l'avait pas manqué.

« Pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça, mais laisse moi faire les choses compliquées à partir de maintenant. D'ailleurs, ça m'est déjà arrivé de tomber durement d'un arbre sans avoir rien d'autre pour me rattraper que des orties. Cette connerie n'était pas drôle, » Daryl marchait dans la cuisine et il déposa la boite sur le comptoir avant de retourner dans la réserve pour en prendre une autre. Carol commença à sortir la nourriture et à la nettoyer. Il n'avait pas manqué la peur dans son regard quand il avait pris son poignet, et il n'avait certainement pas loupé le bleu sur sa joue il était presque certain de ce qu'il se passait, mais il se disait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et il n'allait pas y mettre son nez. Daryl ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans les problèmes personnels des autres il en avait déjà assez avec sa propre vie, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pourtant, il se disait qu'il pourrait essayer d'être plus gentil avec elle – il se rappelait l'importance que ça avait eu pour lui, quand quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de son bien-être, le traitant comme un individu et non pas comme une merde.

Inconsciemment, il se sentait en communion avec elle – quelqu'un de seul et de démoraliser. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que son comportement changeait subtilement avec Carol. Il n'était pas en train de devenir son meilleur ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non il gardait ses distances, mais il essayait de se tempérer quand elle était dans le coin, au lieu de claquer tout et n'importe quoi comme il le faisait avec les autres.

Carol savait qu'elle aurait dû l'éviter mais une part d'elle-même se réjouissait d'entretenir un côté rebelle – ce n'était pas sa faute, ils avaient tout les deux le même horaire, et puis ce que Ed ne savait ne le tuerait pas. Ou ne la tuerait pas. Durant la demi journée qu'elle avait passé avec Daryl, elle se disait qu'il avait été plus gentil avec elle que son mari en 12 ans. Elle était tellement blasée par son homme qui la traitait mal, alors elle avait décidé de profiter des petites choses que la vie lui offrait. Daryl restait replié sur lui la plupart du temps, il ne parlait que si il le devait mais pour Carol c'était le bienvenu, puisque ça contrastait avec la façon dont Ed la traitait à la maison, en la fixant de son regard noir et en l'insultant. Tout deux se réjouissait de l'agréable silence.

Carol fredonnait une petite chanson pendant qu'elle rinçait les fruits dans l'évier, alors que Daryl épluchait les légumes sur une planche à découper. Son petit chant fut interrompu par une série d'injures puis le bruit d'un couteau qui tomba au sol. Elle se retourna et elle vit Daryl qui serrait sa main gauche, il y avait une entaille profonde sur son pouce qui saignait sur la planche à découper.

Daryl savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser les couteaux en étant si fatigué. Ca l'ennuyait d'être ici, alors qu'il aurait pu dormir, mais il était au travail et il devait faire un effort, même si il était fatigué et qu'il voulait juste se laisser tomber dans son lit. Ca allait être une longue journée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ca va ? » Carol s'était précipitée près de lui pour prendre sa main et la regarder de plus près, mais elle avait à peine prit sa main dans la sienne qu'il l'arracha pour se dégager et se diriger vers l'évier pour rincer et nettoyer. Daryl détestait toujours quand les gens envahissaient son espace, et il détestait surtout qu'on le touche. Il ne pensait pas s'en remettre un jour. C'était une chose d'être assez proche de quelqu'un pour lui exploser la tronche sur le sol, mais ça en était une autre quand ils se rapprochaient pour examiner une saloperie de coupure.

Carol remarqua immédiatement son malaise – la façon dont il la touchait, toujours le moins possible comme ce matin, la façon dont il gardait ses distances, et le bref regard qu'il avait eu avant de retirer sa main blessée. Elle connaissait ce regard – c'était de la méfiance. Mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et elle s'inquiéta plutôt pour les bandages – elle allait faire de son mieux pour ne plus envahir son espace. Elle prit les bandes dans la trousse de secours et elle lui tendit alors qu'il finissait de laver sa main.

**OOO**

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu m'as aidé ce matin, alors laisse moi te rendre la pareille, » Carol ne pouvait pas rester debout à le regarder se battre en essayant de bander sa main gauche, alors elle prit les choses en mains. Les 'limites' irait se faire voir. Elle prit la bande et le sparadrap de ses mains, et elle tira sa main vers sa poitrine, dépliant son bras pour que seul sa main soit proche d'elle. Elle le banda rapidement, en le touchant le moins possible. « Tu peux y aller, met un gant pour qu'on puisse finir avant que le cuisinier arrive. »

Daryl était perturbé par cette femme. Une minute, elle était timide, terrifié et la minute d'après elle lui donnait des ordres en préservant son espace, gardant simultanément un périmètre se sécurité. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas – ça lui aurait probablement prit une heure pour s'occuper de sa main, alors il avait mordu sur sa chique pour la laisser faire. Après ça, il avait nettoyé et stérilisé la planche à découper, puis il avait jeté la nourriture contaminée. Ils finirent de tout préparer au moment où le cuisinier entra dans la pièce. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, tout deux étant trop occupés pour prêter attention à l'autre, il n'y avait rien d'autres que les tâches.

L'heure de fermeture arriva et le mal de pieds qui l'accompagnait aussi. Daryl était en train de finir la vaisselle quand Carol s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

« Comment vas ta main ? »

« Je survivrais, je suppose. Merci de ton aide, » bredouilla-t-il.

« Je te le devais, » elle lui sourit mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentré sur la vaisselle en face de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était intéressée à lui, il avait l'habitude que les gens l'ignorent, mais elle n'avait pas le comportement des gens normaux non plus. Elle n'envahissait pas son espace, sans aucune raison, elle n'essayait pas de le calmer et elle n'essayait pas de lui parler dans les oreilles comme toutes les autres serveuses avec qui il avait déjà travaillé.

Le bruit étouffé d'une voiture qui se garait dans le parking, brisa la bonne humeur de Carol. Ses épaules s'affalèrent. Daryl lança un regard en direction du bruit, puis il remarqua que Carol redevenait cette chose effrayée il sentit la colère monter en lui mais il la contenait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Carol lui sourit et elle sortit.

« Bonne nuit, Daryl, »

« Bonne nuit. »

**OOO**


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY – je ne sais plus que me l'avait demandé, mais il n'y aura pas de zombies dans cette fic… tout du moins, l'auteur est toujours en train de l'écrire, cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle va introduire le monde de walking dead… Enfin voilà, merci de lire, de commenter. J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous sont partis lire la fic original, trop impatient ? Tu m'étonnes !

**OOO**

Le soleil de l'après midi était haut dans le ciel, sans aucun nuage en vue. Daryl essuyait la sueur de son front, même à la mi septembre il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la chaleur et à l'humidité d'un été en Géorgie, même pas dans les montagnes du nord. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il avait l'habitude avec le climat extérieur et il se réjouissait simplement de son voyage pour chasser. Daryl était remonté dans le nord pour chasser, presque aussi souvent qu'il rendait visite à Merle en prison. Il avait eu la chance que, ni le magasin de moto, ni le bistrot, ne lui prenne son samedi ou son dimanche, il était donc parti le vendredi soir après son boulot et il s'était dirigé au nord.

Il avait su chasser avant l'aube, et il avait traqué un cerf, le suivant sur des kilomètres. A présent, la biche était en vue et il marchait lentement, silencieusement, se rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la bête soit à portée de son arbalète. Daryl visa puis tira, rechargeant rapidement quand le cerf décampa sous la panique et la douleur, puisqu'une flèche avait frappé son cœur. Il la suivi, attendant que l'animal se fatigue et s'effondre à cause de la blessure mortelle. Il rattrapa finalement le cerf qui haletait au sol, et qui avait du mal à se relever. Il s'approcha par derrière pour éviter de recevoir des coups de pattes avant de trancher son cou pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'animal se vide se son sang Daryl se mit au travail sur la bête.

Le soleil avait presque disparu lorsqu'il retourna au camp où lui et Merle allait depuis des années. Il avait placé la plus grande partie de la viande de cerf dans la glacière, installée dans son camion, et il en prit juste assez pour le dîner et le déjeuner. Une fois le feu allumé, il jeta un morceau de viande sur la grille avec quelques pommes de terre en papillote qu'il avait préparée et récupéré dans la glacière.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que d'avoir le ventre plein, avec une bonne bière, en passant la soirée dans les bois à regarder les étoiles. Il était content, aussi proche du bonheur qu'il pouvait l'être. Mais cette nuit, il s'égarait à penser à cette serveuse du bistrot, Carol. C'était bizarre pour lui de penser à elle – il pensait rarement à autre chose que la chasse et la traque durant ses voyages, mais elle était là, ses yeux bleus paniqués apparaissaient dans son esprit. Il soupira, son humeur s'assombrissait en imaginant ce qui pouvait causer cette peur – ça devait être son crétin de mari. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'homme, il n'avait jamais vu ce gars. Daryl ne manquait jamais le changement chez Carol, quand la jeep jaune se garait dans le parking.

Daryl renifla et il secoua la tête en essayant de faire partir ses pensées à propos de cette femme il n'avait pas besoin de penser à des conneries comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses pensées le ramenaient toujours aux problèmes il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour cette satanée serveuse, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais soucié d'une autre personne dans sa vie, à part son frère. Qu'est ce qui était différent ? _Elle est comme moi._ Et c'était ça sa réponse.

Il renifla encore. Ouais, d'accord, alors peut être qu'il pouvait la comprendre mais il ne serait pas son chevalier en armure étincelante, il serait juste un pauvre trou du cul capable de garder son nez hors des affaires des autres. Son mariage avec ce crétin était son problème, et Daryl brûlerait en enfer si il y pensait une minute de plus. Il voulait juste profiter de ce week-end dans la forêt, sans avoir à ruiner sa tranquillité par de sombres pensées.

**OOO**

Carol était épuisée. Après son service bien rempli du matin, Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de se laisser tomber dans un lit et dormir toute l'après midi. L'entièreté de son corps lui faisait mal, rien que d'avoir été debout toute la journée, en portant des plateaux plein de nourritures et de boissons. Au moins, elle n'avait rien renversé, même si elle était fatiguée. Malheureusement, tout ce qui l'attendait chez elle était plus de travail. Ed allait sortir avec des amis pour boire et jouer au poker. Carol se réjouissait déjà du fait qu'elle pourrait travailler seule et en paix, sans avoir Ed sur le dos qui râlerait. Elle était en train d'enlever ses chaussures, alors que Ed sortait de l'allée, lui adressant un faux sourire, en lui faisant signe de la main, mais Ed s'en fichait et il était parti dans la rue.

Elle sortit les aliments du garde-manger pour préparer le repas du soir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à l'incident au bistrot, il y a quelques jours. Carol sourit en se rappelant sa matinée avec Daryl il était assez gentil pour quelqu'un de grognon et d'impatient comme il semblait l'être. Puis, il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui, une chose familière dans son regard, mais Carol ne savait pas quoi exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il la traitait bien, avec la gentillesse d'un homme.

Carol secoua la tête c'était indécent de penser à un autre homme comme ça. Elle était mariée ! Daryl était juste un collègue et Ed lui avait ordonné de rester loin de lui. Si il apprenait qu'elle pensait à lui… Non, il ne le saurait jamais, et Carol était déterminée à être la meilleure femme qu'elle puisse être, alors elle chassa ses pensées à propos du gentil grognon.

Elle alluma la radio pour écouter un peu de musique tout en travaillant. La salle de bain était frottée et d'une propreté étincelante. Elle avait lavé deux mannes à linge – lavés, séchés, repassés, et pliés avant de les ranger. Le sol de la cuisine était balayé et nettoyé, la vaisselle propre était rangée.

Carol décida qu'une courte pause était normal avant de faire les poussières, de passer l'aspirateur, et de préparer le repas de Ed pour son retour. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et gémit presque, tellement elle était épuisée, tandis que son corps douloureux s'enfonçait dans les coussins moelleux. Elle prit un livre sur la table basse, décidant que lire quelques pages ne la tuerait pas, peut être même un chapitre si ce n'était pas trop long. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les paupières de Carol s'alourdissaient. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne résista pas à l'appel du sommeil, sa tête retombant sur le dossier du canapé pour une petite sieste.

Une porte claqua et ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement. Oh non, quelle heure était-il ? La maison était plongée dans le noir, ce qui signifiait que le soleil était couché. Carol bondit hors du canapé et alluma dans le salon avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle alluma et sursauta presque quand elle aperçut Ed qui se tenait debout dans l'embrassure de l'autre porte Carol pouvait sentir l'alcool embaumer la pièce.

« Où est mon souper ? » Demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse, en se déplaçant dans la pièce à la recherche de son plat.

« Je—je suis désolée, je me suis assoupie sur le fauteuil et… » Carol reculait lentement alors qu'Ed approchait elle reçut le revers de sa main qui la blessa à la joue et qui s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna et se précipita dans le hall, mais elle n'était pas bien loin lorsque Ed la rattrapa. Ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre, le poids de son corps lui coupa le souffle.

« Alors t'as décidé de faire ta fainéante, et de ne pas me faire à manger ? »

« Je suis désolée, » gémit-elle, les larmes remplissant ses yeux car elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, ou à faire, mais elle continuait d'essayer malgré tout, « je peux encore te faire quelque chose à manger… »

Un coup violent à l'arrière de sa tête fut sa réponse, alors que Ed la retournait pour la frapper dans la poitrine et l'estomac, des endroits pratiques pour dissimuler les coups. Carol essayait de se protéger mais Ed avait attrapé son bras rempli d'ecchymose, et il avait continué à la frapper jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Quand Ed s'arrêta finalement pour sortir à pas lourd de leur chambre, Carol se roula en boule sur le sol en haletant et en sanglotant. Elle avait si mal. Et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, c'était d'avoir pris une pause dans l'après midi. _De qui se moque-t-on ? Ed trouvera toujours une excuse pour me frapper de manière insensée, _Pensa-t-elle amèrement. Mais Carol ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, elle ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'aider. Même si elle contactait la police qui pourrait dire qu'ils la croiraient ? Même avec les coups, Ed pouvait prétendre qu'elle était maladroite – cet homme était capable de vendre de la glace à un eskimo si il le voulait. Et où irait elle ? Où vivrait-elle ? Sûrement plus dans cette maison, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Son boulot au bistrot couvrait seulement les factures qu'ils avaient elle ne pouvait pas se payer un appartement, une voiture, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Carol ne savait simplement pas quoi faire d'autre, alors elle ne faisait rien, acceptant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix pour elle.

Finalement, elle réussit à se relever du sol et elle retourna dans le salon. Elle prit la couverture sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'enveloppa dedans avant de se coucher et de s'endormir.

**OOO**

C'était le milieu de la semaine et Daryl avait été programmé à l'équipe pour une autre matinée au bistrot. Il était le premier à arriver, alors il avait allumé et il avait commencé à préparer la cuisine pour le service du matin. Après avoir sorti la nourriture du garde manger, il s'était dirigé dans la chambre froide pour prendre quelques morceaux de viande à décongeler pour le service du midi. Il était au fond de la chambre froide quand il entendit la porte se refermer, et la lumière s'éteindre en même temps. La chambre froide était comme un frigo – la lumière s'allumait uniquement quand la porte était ouverte et s'éteignait quand elle se refermait et il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. C'était un vieux model qui n'était plus aux normes de sécurité le propriétaire du restaurant avait l'intention de se mettre à jour pour le frigo, juste qu'il n'en avait pas encore les moyens. La vieille porte d'arrêt était défaillante, et la lourde porte s'était refermée et l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres.

_Merde. _Il était pris au piège, seul dans le noir la situation lui était inconfortablement familière. Daryl se força à respirer profondément, pour se calmer, puisque la panique et les souvenirs menaçaient de le submerger. Quelqu'un arriverait, dans quelques minutes, et il n'aurait qu'à faire du bruit pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Il avança dans le noir vers la porte, et il se laissa glisser au sol, ses bras autour de ses genoux il essayait de conserver la chaleur de son corps. Le froid lui faisait mal aux articulations, ce qui le rapprochait un peu plus des situations familières qu'il avait connu, ça devenait beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de rester calme. Il tremblait et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Il sauta sur ses pieds et frappa dans la porte, plus fort que nécessaire mais il s'en fichait, il avait besoin de sortir. Maintenant. Un gros morceau de glace s'était détaché de la porte, tellement il frappait fort. En moins de quelques secondes, il fut aveuglé par la lumière, mais il se fraya un passage hors du frigo, et il sortit. Daryl fut si rapide qu'il ne vit même pas qui lui avait ouvert la porte il avait simplement besoin de sortir et de se calmer. Il était accroupi contre le mur, essayant de refouler tous ses souvenirs dans la cage qui les avait contenu si longtemps. _Putain, vraiment ? Ca va faire 10 ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ? _Il s'engueulait mentalement.

« Est ce que ça va ? » Bien sûre. Carol. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte et elle l'avait suivi à l'extérieur. Elle se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui maintenant la distance qu'elle savait qu'il désirait.

« Putain, j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » cracha-t-il, il ne voulait vraiment personne au près de lui en ce moment, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle pour voir une expression blessée sur son visage, il se sentit un peu coupable. Daryl détourna le regard et il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment, un moment seul pour gérer toute cette saloperie et il irait mieux. Ne pouvait-elle pas le lui donner ?

Carol avait été un peu blessée par sa crise de colère, mais lorsque son regard avait rencontré le sien, elle avait compris. Daryl ne réalisait pas à quel point ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et Carol ne savait pas qu'elle était l'une des deux personnes capable d'y lire ses sentiments. Elle avait vu la panique et la peur, et elle avait réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose sous la surface. Peut-être qu'il était claustrophobe, peut-être qu'il avait peur du noir elle ne le savaient pas, mais peut importe ce que c'était, il était bouleversé et il avait besoin d'un moment. Alors, elle fit demi tour et elle rentra, le laissant seul.

Carol savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, cependant c'était dans sa nature de s'occuper des autres. Elle prit le paquet de café, en se disant que le temps qu'il passe serait suffisant pour qu'elle puisse retourner dehors. Une fois le café terminé, Carol prit une tasse dans l'armoire et elle y versa le liquide chaud et amer, ensuite elle retourna dehors.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose de chaud, » Elle lui tendait la tasse de café, elle le lui offrait.

Daryl lui lança un coup d'œil et il lui fallut quelques instants avant d'accepter la tasse qu'elle lui tendait, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de détourner le regard. Il espérait qu'elle déduirait que ses tremblements venaient du froid, pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de café avec précaution. Même si il ne la regardait pas, le visage de Carol s'était éclairé par un grand sourire après qu'il ait prit le café, puis elle était rentrée, heureuse qu'il ait accepté sa petite offre. Daryl avait terminé la boisson, et les tremblements avaient cessés, alors il se releva pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué la jeep jaune garée dans le parking en face de la rue. Ed attendait toujours que la première heure du service de Carol commence, gardant un œil sur elle. Et il bouillonnait – cette salope lui avait désobéi. Et il n'avait certainement pas manqué le géant sourire plaqué sur son visage, alors qu'elle rentrait. Elle avait probablement planifié de se faire baiser sur une table par ce connard, rien que d'y penser ses articulations se crispèrent sur le volant, il se contenait pour ne pas tuer ce bâtard et rester assis où il était. Non, il allait attendre. Il allait apprendre à cette salope une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

**OOO**


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY – bienvenue à **Clina9** et merci pour le commentaire.

**OOO**

Daryl était retourné à l'intérieur et il s'activait à nettoyer la tasse à café, puis à la ranger sur l'étagère. Carol était en train d'émincer les légumes sur la planche à découper, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer. Il lui fit un signe de remerciement, indiquant la tasse, et elle retourna à son ouvrage avec un petit sourire.

La journée avait été longue, mais elle avait passé rapidement avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient eu. Carol gardait ses distances avec Daryl, se disant qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle le surveille après les évènements de la matinée. Cependant, elle lui avait jeté quelques coups d'œil, plus d'une fois. Daryl s'était simplement concentré sur son travail, essayant de chasser les pensées du frigo, et peut être qu'il aurait une chance de dormir ce soir. Dommage, il ne savait pas que le destin lui avait réservé d'autres plans.

**OOO**

C'était bien après la tombée de la nuit que Daryl sortit finalement du travail Carol était partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la fermeture, mais c'était après le rush du soir et il était épuisé par cette longue journée. Il était fier de lui malgré tout, en dépit des évènements de la matinée, il craignait que son esprit le torture durant son sommeil, mais la journée avait été longue et il était lessivé, alors il était certain que son sommeil serait de qualité. Après le nettoyage, et après avoir accroché son tablier, il s'était dirigé vers la porte arrière, et il marchait en direction de son véhicule. Daryl allait ouvrir la porte de son camion, et il s'apprêtait à grimper dedans quand il entendit du vacarme en provenance du coin du bâtiment.

« Putain, j't'avais dis quoi salope ? » Le bruit d'un poing frappant la chair, suivi du cri facilement reconnaissable de Carol, fit que Daryl referma sa portière pour se diriger vers le bruit. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais en arrivant au coin, ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang.

Ed avait coincé Carol contre la Jeep, une main autour de sa gorge. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle saignait et elle avait la lèvre enflée, puis sa chemise était déchirée Daryl ne manqua pas de voir les bleus qui marquaient sa poitrine. L'autre main de Ed cafouillait son pantalon parvenant finalement à l'ouvrir, Ed tira le visage de Carol en face du sien pour lui hurler dessus.

« Tu veux agir comme une pute, alors je vais te traiter comme tel. »

« Pitié Ed, ne fais pas ça. Je suis désolée, » gémissait Carol. De là où il se tenait, Daryl pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait.

Mais Ed avait ignoré sa supplique, puis de sa main libre, il avait tiré un couteau avant de relever sa jupe au dessus de ses genoux, le couteau effleurant sa cuisse. Les yeux de Carol partaient dans tout les sens, frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Daryl. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la panique et l'horreur qu'il vit dans les siens, fit qu'il vu rouge. Il connaissait ce visage, il l'avait porté une fois par le passé. La colère qu'il avait tenté de contenir explosa à la surface, et il commença à trembler de fureur.

Il s'approcha rapidement pour attraper Ed par l'épaule, et le retourner avant de lui envoyer un bon coup de poing dans le visage, envoyant Ed par terre. Daryl bondit sur Ed qui essayait d'envoyer son poing dans l'œil droit de Daryl. Ed glapit quand ses doigts s'écrasèrent contre la prothèse métallique Daryl sourit. Il continuait à lui envoyer des coups de poings, alors que Ed se débattait en le balafrant avec son couteau. Daryl le frappait. La main gauche de Daryl s'enroula autour de sa gorge, tandis que son poing droit martelait le visage de Ed, encore et encore. A un moment, il ne voyait plus Ed à sa place il voyait le monstre mort de puis longtemps, et il pouvait entendre son rire résonner dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter il ne _voulait_ pas s'arrêter, pas tant que ses poings ne seraient pas cassés, pas tant que Ed pourrait se relever. Il voulait la mort du monstre. Mais une petite main agrippa son poignet, stoppant son mouvement, et il se retourna pour voir Carol en pleure.

« Ne le tue pas, » supplia-t-elle. Daryl releva un sourcil sur elle. Elle défendait ce connard ? Presque comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Carol secoua la tête, « Je-j'ai appelé la police. Je ne-ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, pas pour moi. Pas pour _lui_. »

Daryl abandonna la bagarre, il se leva et s'éloigna de l'homme inconscient Carol n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et il bougeait avec celle-ci. Ils tremblaient tout les deux, et les jambes de Carol ne le supportèrent plus longtemps. Elle tomba lourdement sur l'asphalte gelé et puis, elle remarqua l'état de son chemisier, alors elle passa ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de garder une certaine dignité alors que son visage virait au rouge. Daryl repartit vers son camion, mais une voix l'arrêta.

« Tu ne pars pas, si ? »

« Nan, je vais revenir. » Il déplaça son camion sur le coin du bâtiment et il se gara le plus près possible de Carol avant de prendre une veste qui était sur le siège arrière. Sans la regarder, il offrit la veste tandis qu'elle le regardait avec surprise, avant de la prendre. C'était une veste de travail épaisse, comme ceux des ouvriers du bâtiment, elle pouvait presque s'y noyer. Mais elle était contente de pouvoir se couvrir, et elle en savourait la chaleur.

« Tu peux t'asseoir dans le camion si tu veux. C'est probablement plus confortable, » marmonna Daryl.

Carol lui fit un petit sourire et accepta son offre puis grimpa sur le siège passager pour s'asseoir en attendant que la police arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle était malade en imaginant ce qui avait failli arriver elle tremblait encore et quelques larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl et se sentit encore plus mal. Dans quoi l'avait-elle entraînée ? Elle se sentait très mal car il avait du intervenir, et qu'il faisait maintenant parti du problème. Elle était embarrassée qu'il ait été le témoin de sa honte, même si elle était très reconnaissante qu'il ait stoppé Ed.

Daryl était appuyé sur la portière côté conducteur, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Ses pensées étaient un désordre douloureux de souvenirs et de questions. Que s'était-il passé ? Irait-il en prison pour avoir battu ce connard ? Il aurait tué ce bâtard si Carol ne l'avait pas stoppé. La situation était très proche de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il était content qu'elle n'ait pas souffert comme lui avait souffert. Il ne regrettait pas d'être intervenu.

Le bruit des sirènes les tira de leurs pensées, et Carol sortit du camion, essuyant les larmes sur son visage. Ils attendaient en face du camion tandis que la police entrait dans le parking et se garait. Ed était toujours par terre et il commençait à gémir, il revenait lentement à lui. Carol s'approcha des policiers, alors que Daryl était resté près de son camion en les dévisageant il n'avait jamais eu affaire aux policiers, il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

« Bonsoir, m'dame. Je suis l'officier Rick Grimes et mon partenaire est l'officier Shane Walsh, » Shane hocha la tête poliment, « Pouvez vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce soir ? »

« Mon mari, il…il a besoin d'une ambulance, » Carol détestait appeler Ed son mari, et lui demander de l'aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en sang sur le sol, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Rick acquiesça et Shane retourna à la voiture pour appeler une ambulance avant de tourner son attention sur Ed, et de lui apporter les premiers soins jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

« Et qui a fait ça à votre mari, m'dame ? » Demanda Rick, lançant un regard en direction du péquenaud qui le regardait avec colère, debout près de son camion. Carol lui raconta rapidement l'histoire, comment Ed l'avait agressé après son travail, et à quel point ça aurait pu dégénéré si Daryl n'était pas arrivé pour l'arrêter, qu'il avait juste essayé de l'aider. Rick prit des notes précises et posa quelques questions avant d'aller parler à Daryl, pour obtenir sa déclaration. L'ambulance et les infirmiers étaient arrivés, et il chargeait Ed sur une civière, pour le faire monter dans l'ambulance. Son visage était enflé et ensanglanté, et il avait quelques dents cassées tombées sur l'asphalte.

Rick s'approcha de Daryl et il se présenta, lui demandant ce qu'ils 'était passé. Daryl expliqua qu'il quittait le boulot pour se rendre chez lui avant d'entendre des bruits de coups et de se diriger sur le coin pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il raconta à Rick ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Ed, et l'état dans lequel était Carol, et comment il avait arrêté Ed avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Peut être que je me suis emporté, mais ce salopard le méritait. Carol m'a arrêté, m'avertissant qu'elle avait appelé la police. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ai des ennuis pour l'avoir tué, » Rick acquiesça et observa Carol qui s'approchait.

« Je suis un représentant de l'ordre, je dois la faire respecter, » l'estomac de Daryl se plomba, « mais il me semble que le seul coupable est dans l'ambulance. Maintenant, peut-être que vous n'auriez pas dû le battre à ce point mais entre vous et moi, si je voyais un homme faire ça à ma femme, je peux vous parier qu'il serait mort sauf si quelqu'un m'arrêtait, » Rick fit un petit sourire, et Daryl appréciait un peu plus ce flic. Rick se tourna vers Carol, « Allez vous portez plainte ? »

Carol hésita les mots ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Allait-elle finalement se débarrasser de Ed ? Allait-elle finalement cesser d'avoir peur, d'être effrayée par l'ombre de son mari ?

« Oui, » elle hocha la tête. Et à ces simples mots, elle se sentit…_libre._ Un terrible poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Elle était finalement libérée de Ed, et Carol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse à cette idée. Après cette nuit, elle ne subirait plus les punitions de Ed elle allait pouvoir aller de l'avant et retrouver sa place.

« Très bien alors, je pense que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vous contacterai tout les deux, » Rick leur tira son chapeau avant de retourner à la voiture avec Shane. Après leur départ, Daryl et Carol se tenaient là mal à l'aise, tout deux ne sachant pas vraiment où il devait aller.

« Je suppose que nous devrions appeler ça une sacrée soirée, hein ? » Secrètement, Carol ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas être seule, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'attaque de Ed ce soir avait révélé le monstre qu'il était, et ça la bouleversait profondément malgré les abus qu'elle avait déjà subi.

« j'suppose, » marmonna Daryl. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas dormir ce soir. Les évènements de la journée avaient remué beaucoup trop de merde dans son inconscient, et il n'allait pas tarder à en souffrir. Et secrètement, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Carol soit seule en ce moment, après tout il devinait sans peine qu'elle était chamboulée. Mais il se disait qu'il s'était déjà trop mêlé de ses affaires pour cette nuit, alors il retourna à son camion.

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement, mais il l'entendit et il se retourna. Elle avait la tête baissée, et elle se tortillait les mains. Carol lui lança un regard en souriant, mais ses yeux trahissait sa nervosité, « Merci de m'avoir aidée, je veux dire. » Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Daryl hocha la tête et continua à marcher vers son camion alors que Carol se dirigeait vers le côté conducteur de la jeep. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à toucher la poignée elle restait là, en la regardant. C'était la jeep de Ed, elle pouvait le sentir, elle pouvait l'imaginer en train de se moquer d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui – combien de fois était elle montée à l'intérieur, terrifié à l'idée d'être batture dés qu'ils rentreraient ? Et à présent elle allait la conduire ? S'asseoir où il s'asseyait, tenir le volant qu'il tenait, et toucher la porte qu'il touchait ? Non, elle préférait marcher. Elle était sur le point de le faire quand elle entendit la voix de Daryl qui l'arrêtait.

« Tu veux que je te conduise ? » Il l'avait juste regardé alors qu'elle se tenait devant la jeep comme si celle-ci allait la mordre, et il s'était demandé si elle savait conduire. Avant de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, il s'était retrouvé à lui proposer de la raccompagner les yeux de Carol croisèrent les siens, et il ne manqua pas son soulagement avant de détourner les yeux.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu en as déjà tellement fait… »

« Grimpe, il se fait tard, » la coupa Daryl. Carol était très soulagée, elle n'allait pas devoir rentrer chez elle à pieds. Elle grimpa rapidement du côté passager dans le camion. La route fut silencieuse, sauf quand Carol lui indiquait la direction. Tout deux ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire Daryl se concentrait sur la route, et Carol était plongée dans ses pensées.

Daryl entra finalement dans son allée, en mâchouillant son pouce, le regard droit devant lui, attendant que Carol sorte. Carol lui lançait un regard et elle allait le remercier quand elle remarqua l'état de sa main droite. Ses doigts étaient éclatés et gonflés, le sang avait séché mais il coulait encore des plaies ouvertes de ses phalanges.

« Seigneur, Daryl, ta main ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas montré aux secours ? »

Daryl regarda sa main comme si il s'en apercevait seulement maintenant, avant de hausser les épaules en réponse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en souciait il n'était rien d'autre qu'un étranger pour elle.

« Rentrons, j'y verrai mieux et je pourrais te nettoyer ça, » ces mots l'étouffèrent presque comme si il manquait d'air. Rentrer ? Avec elle ? _Seul ? _Il déglutit difficilement. Cette femme était folle ou quoi ? Son _mari _l'avait presque tuée dans le parking, et à présent elle l'invitait dans sa maison alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine !

« Ca va aller, j'ai connu pire, » bredouilla-t-il. Mais Carol n'allait pas accepter cette réponse.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire Daryl, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, » Elle le dévisagea avec un regard bleu suppliant et pour la première fois, certainement pas la dernière, Daryl ne se sentit pas la force de dire non.

« _Bien. _Mais arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un héro. Je ne le suis pas, » grommela-t-il, en sortant du camion et en la suivant dans la maison Carol sourit à cette petite victoire.

**OOO**

Après avoir lavé ses mains à l'évier, Carol lui avait indiqué le salon pendant qu'elle allait chercher les bandages et les produits désinfectants sous le lavabo de l'évier de la salle de bain. Elle s'était changée, optant pour des vêtements plus confortable, un pantalon en flanelle et un large t-shirt. Elle n'allait pas porter sa veste toute la nuit. Retournant dans le salon, elle prépara son matériel médical sur la table du salon, déposant sa veste sur le bras du canapé, et elle s'assit, en faisant attention de ne pas être trop proche de lui, se rappelant de son besoin d'espace. Daryl était tellement mal à l'aise il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il envahissait son espace privé, comme si il n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'avait jamais visité la maison de quelqu'un d'autre avant ça il n'avait jamais fait de pyjama parti comme les enfants, et il n'avait jamais découché comme les « adulte » non plus. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, et donc plus tôt elle finirait, mieux ça serait. Il tendit sa main alors qu'elle ouvrait un de paquet de compresses alcoolisées pour nettoyer ses plaies.

« Désolé, mais ça va piquer un peu, » le regard qu'il lui adressa, lui indiqua clairement qu'il avait déjà connu pire, et il détourna les yeux. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était mal à l'aise alors elle décida de se dépêcher elle tira sa main, la tenant dans sa paume, alors que son autre main séchait ses doigts. La main de Daryl tremblait à peine à son contact, et il ne rouspétait même pas. Pas une fois, il ne manifesta un signe de douleur, il était simplement assis et calme. Ca la troublait un peu, alors elle commença à parler.

« Je… J'ai presque failli te laisser le tuer… »Murmura-t-elle doucement. Il lui lança un coup d'œil, surpris. « J'étais, je _suis, _tellement en colère contre lui pour toute les choses qu'il m'a fait, et une part de moi voulait sa mort, » il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler, tout deux se demandaient pourquoi elle lui racontait ça. Mais Daryl se contenta d'écouter si elle voulait parler, il la laisserait parler – ce n'est pas comme si il allait se coucher tôt. Elle continuait de parler en bandant une compresse sur sa main, « mais je ne pouvais pas…je ne pouvais pas te laisser la charge d'avoir tuer un homme…Ca n'aurait pas été juste de te laisser faire ça. »

_Trop tard, _pensa amèrement Daryl. Il avait déjà tué un homme mais ce n'était pas un poids pour lui de s'être débarrasser du monstre. Mais peut être que c'était mieux de garder ça pour lui il ne voulait certainement pas aller en prison à cause d'un connard comme Ed Peletier. Et il ne voulait pas s'habituer à faire couler le sang.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait Daryl. Si tu n'avais pas été là quand… » Ses mains tremblèrent à nouveau, et ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes, tandis qu'elle le regardait, mais il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, c'était presque douloureux de regarder les gens dans les yeux trop longtemps, il se sentait exposé. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là dedans… »

« Arrêtes. Arrêtes de t'excuser pour des conneries, ce n'était pas ta faute, » ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle fut un peu surprise d'y voir de la férocité elle baissa le regard et hocha la tête. Ses deux mains saisirent la sienne et elle la déposa sur ses genoux pour terminer le bandage. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retirer sa main. Soudain, Carol remarqua quelque chose d'autre.

« Oh mon dieu, tu saignes ! » Carol avait le souffle coupé, pointant une tâche rouge foncée sur son côté.

Daryl tressaillit soudain à l'annonce et il se releva, espérant ne pas avoir tâché le fauteuil de son sang. Il n'avait pas ressenti la blessure jusqu'à ce que Carol la remarque, et à présent il pouvait sentir sa chemise coller à sur peau, dans le bas de son dos et sur son flanc droit. Carol se précipita sur le t-shirt pour le remonter mais une poigne ferme lui saisit son poignet, lui faisant lever les yeux sur Daryl.

_« Ne fais pas ça, » _ses yeux étaient sombres et froids sa poigne un peu trop serrée. Elle sentait sa main trembler, et elle mentirait si elle disait que son expression ne lui avait pas fait peur. Avec précaution, elle retira sa main de la sienne, les yeux élargis de confusion. « La salle de bain ? » L'expression de Daryl s'était légèrement décontractée quand elle avait retiré sa main.

« Au bout du couloir, sur la gauche. Je vais aller chercher d'autres bandages, » Carol se leva pour aller chercher les fournitures alors que Daryl se dirigeait dans le hall pour disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Les mains pleines de fournitures médicales, Carol s'approchait de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte légèrement entre ouverte. Elle trouva Daryl, son t-shirt relevé, examinant les dégâts dans le miroir. Elle faillit laisser tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, choquée, car le peu de peau qu'il avait exposé était recouvert par d'horribles cicatrices, fait de la main d'un homme, elle le devinait. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un petit bruit s'échapper de sa gorge, et Daryl sursauta, la fusillant du regard en rabaissant son t-shirt. Ses yeux brillaient de colère alors qu'il lui arrachait les fournitures des mains, en lui sommant de sortir. Carol se retira rapidement et il ferma la porte, se retenant de la claquer. _Bordel. _Personne ne pouvait voir ses cicatrices, mais il avait été assez stupide pour laisser cette saloperie de porte grande ouverte. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il relevait son t-shirt pour essayer de soigner la coupure que Ed lui avait fait.

Carol était assise dans le fauteuil, essayant très difficilement de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait tout juste de voir. Clairement, laisser quelqu'un voir ses cicatrices, c'était comme toucher la corde sensible en Daryl quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, cruellement, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Mais Carol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions, qui les avait faites, pourquoi, qui pouvait être si sadique? Ca lui faisait du mal de penser que quelqu'un avait été cruel avec le seul homme qui lui avait adressé de la gentillesse. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas ses affaires – elle n'avait pas le droit de lui poser des questions et elle en apprendrait d'avantage sur les cicatrices de Daryl si celui-ci décidait d'en parler, mais elle avait un sérieux doute là-dessus. Elle ne lui en voulait pas – avec le peu qu'elle avait pu entrevoir, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Daryl était ce qu'il était, et la manière dont il agissait. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il lui était si familier, pourquoi elle le comprenait en dépit de ne rien connaître de sa vie – _Il était comme elle._

« Carol ? » Sa douce voix la tira de ses pensées et elle jeta un regard en direction de Daryl qui était debout dans l'embrassure, semblant très anxieux. « Je…j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il aurait préféré se jeter d'un building plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide, mais elle l'avait vu, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. L'entaille était trop haute dans son dos pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, alors il prenait sur lui, et il lui avait demandé de l'aide, en espérant qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions Bordel, il espérait simplement qu'elle ne dirait rien. Carol acquiesça et elle se leva pour l'emmener dans la cuisine où elle pourrait travailler avec plus de clarté.

Daryl s'appuya sur le pan de travail pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son dos, mais il releva son t-shirt juste suffisamment pour révéler la plaie ouverte. Carol la désinfecta. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne posait pas de questions, et elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la seule plaie qu'elle _pouvait_ soigner, au lieu de scruter toutes les autres pour lesquelles elle _ne pouvait plus rien faire_. Carol devinait qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise de la savoir si proche elle pouvait voir et sentir les tensions dans son dos et dans ses épaules, il détournait la tête et ses mains étaient serrées en poings.

Il avait la chair de poule et il se sentait simplement…vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne voir, ou savoir ce qu'on lui avait fait il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié, ou du dégoût, il voulait juste être seul. Mais c'était trop tard pour ça à présent, Carol avait vu, elle savait. Carol se sentait mal. Elle était la cause de son malaise, la cause de tout ce gâchis, alors elle travaillait le plus rapidement possible, le touchant le moins possible.

« J'ai fini, » Elle se redressa après avoir placé le dernier bandage, puis Daryl fit de même, laissant son t-shirt retomber sur son dos. Il ne pouvait définitivement plus la regarder et il voulait partir mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Daryl se força à tourner la tête pour la regarder, craignant ce qu'il verrait.

« Je comprends, » elle ne le regardait pas avec pitié ou avec dégoût il pouvait voir de la tristesse mais surtout il voyait qu'elle comprenait. Bien sûre, ça coulait de source, bien sûre qu'elle comprenait – elle savait qu'il avait vu ses coups, il avait vu le monstre qu'était son mari, il avait presque assisté à une attaque brutale elle était aussi vulnérable et exposé que lui l'était. Mais il était le seul que ça effrayait.

« Mon père, il… » Daryl s'étouffa car sa gorge se serrait. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas encore. Peut être jamais. Carol était surprise de sa tentative elle savait que ça devait être difficile pour lui, mais elle sentait qu'il avait atteint ses limites.

« Tu n'as pas à me raconter, si tu n'en as pas envie, » murmura-t-elle. « Mais si jamais tu veux, je t'écouterais. » Sa voix était tendre et calme, apaisant sa nervosité et il était soulagé qu'elle ne le force pas.

Daryl hocha la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, une fois encore. Elle lui sourit doucement et il lui rendit nerveusement son sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour rentrer chez lui.

« Attends ! Tu oublies quelque chose, » Carol appelait de la cuisine il attendit à la porte alors qu'elle était partie récupérer ce qu'il avait laissé. « Ta veste, » dit-elle, en lui tendant, « Merci de me l'avoir prêté, » elle sourit.

Il hocha la tête en se demandant si il était devenu muet, mais il réussit à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de retourner à son camion. Daryl ne partit pas tout de suite, il était assit dans son camion un peu abasourdi par la tournure des évènements. Venait-il de se faire une amie ?

Carol entendit le grondement de son camion quelques minutes après s'être assise dans le fauteuil. Elle était repliée avec un livre et une couverture, prête s'évader du monde durant un moment avant de s'endormir dans le canapé elle ne pourrait jamais plus se coucher dans le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec Ed. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendit le bruit du camion de Daryl s'éloigner. La tournure des évènements avait été inattendue, mais peut être s'était-elle fait son premier ami en 12 ans.

**OOO**


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Quand Daryl rentra finalement à la maison, il était _épuisé. _Sa main lui faisait mal son dos piquait, et il était vidé mentalement et émotionnellement. Il laissa ses clefs sur la porte, et il enleva ses chaussures en secouant les pieds avant de se rendre dans sa chambre sans allumer. Il retira son t-shirt ensanglanté, et balança son jeans, puis Daryl s'écroula sur son lit, s'endormant avant même de toucher l'oreiller.

_Il était pris au piège dans le noir il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas voir, il pouvait à peine respirer. Sa peau semblait être en feu – ça piquait et brûlait comme toujours après avoir été battu à la ceinture. Le rire du monstre résonnait en lui, et une peur bleue le submergeait. Non, pas encore. Pitié, pas encore. Des mains épaisses sillonnaient ses cicatrices et il entendit soudain un rire dans son oreille, un ricanement l'alarmait de ce qui allait se passer._

Daryl s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et il vomit à côté de son lit. Heureusement, il n'avait rien mangé sinon il y aurait eu une flaque sur le sol. L'acidité lui brûlait la gorge. Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, prenant son visage dans les mains il tremblait. _Bordel. _Il aurait dû le deviner. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il aurait dû savoir qu'il allait cauchemarder. Il voulait vraiment boire, et il était sur le point d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière (ou cinq) mais il s'arrêta à la porte. Il n'allait pas retomber dans ses vieilles manies à cause d'un putain de cauchemar. Non, il devait apprendre à gérer ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas maintenant de toute évidence, retourner se coucher n'était pas en option même si il n'avait dormi qu'une heure il savait qu'il aurait d'autres cauchemars et il avait besoin de se changer les idées pour chasser les souvenirs avant de réessayer de dormir.

A la place, il s'habilla et il sortit travailler sur sa moto, pour la modifier, changer l'huile, la garder propre et brillante. La moto avait été une excellente distraction et puis, il s'était occupé de son arbalète, la vérifiant pour être sûre qu'elle était en bon état de marche il avait vérifié ses flèches aux niveaux des ailes et des têtes, jetant les ailes brisées et remplaçant les têtes si nécessaire. Son couteau de chasse avait été nettoyé et aiguisé aussi. Quand il termina enfin, il ne pensait plus à rien, il était bien. C'était l'avant midi, peut être qu'entre maintenant et le service du soir, il trouverait quelques heures de sommeil.

**OOO**

Carol pensait que lire un livre l'aiderait à s'endormir, mais elle avait tort. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans le canapé, parvenant seulement à somnoler un peu avant de s'éveiller en sursaut. Ed, et d'horribles souvenirs étaient partout dans la maison, dans chaque recoin, à chaque grincement les échos du passé la hantaient. Elle jurait qu'elle pouvait encore l'entendre l'engueuler pour des erreurs stupides qu'elle avait commises elle pouvait presque entendre ses cris de désespoir. Carol détestait cette maison, et il ne lui fallut pas une nuit entière pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle ne vivrait plus là. L'aube arriva et Carol abandonna l'idée de dormir, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et s'habiller, avant d'appeler un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Elle s'inscrit à l'accueil, demandant où était Ed avant de prendre un ascenseur pour se rentre à l'étage où il se trouvait. Elle attendit hors de la chambre durant quelques minutes, recueillant le courage dont elle avait besoin pour le voir, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Le visage de Ed était une vision d'horreur tout son côté gauche était enflé, des ecchymoses mauves et noires coloraient sa peau. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était menotté au lit.

« Tu veux quoi, non de dieu ? » Lui grogna-t-il, son discours était mâché et apathique, mais son bon œil manifestait son humeur. Carol ne se démontait pas, et restait calme.

« Je suis ici pour mettre quelques choses au point avec toi. »

« Je n'ai rien à régler avec toi, stupide… »

« Nous allons divorcer, » le coupa Carol. Bon dieu, qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse être bouche bée, « Mais avant de divorcer, je vais vendre la maison et me débarrasser de tous ce qu'i l'intérieur. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit… » Cracha-t-il, voulant s'élancer vers elle mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Carol se tenait droit, mais elle devait faire des efforts pour rester calme elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler, alors elle les serra en poings de chaque côté.

« Nous sommes mariés Ed. Ce qui est à toi est à moi, et je peux faire ce que je veux tu seras en prison, alors tu n'en auras pas besoin, » sa gorge se serrait et elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle continuait, « Tu m'as pris…tu m'as presque _tout_ pris…alors je te laisse. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de toi et de ce fichu mariage. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Carol ! » Cracha-t-il de nouveau. Elle était choquée qu'il utilise son nom, et elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Carol fronça les yeux sur lui.

« Si, je peux. Et je le ferais. Au revoir, Ed. Je te vois au tribunal, » et avec ça, elle se tourna pour partir. Elle pouvait entendre Ed hurler alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Carol se rendit dans la salle d'attente, où elle se laissa tomber sur un siège avant de fondre en larmes. C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait eu à faire. Carol n'avait pas seulement mis les choses au clair avec Ed, elle venait aussi de balayer 12 années de souffrances. Elle reconnaissait que son mariage était une erreur, et elle avait perdu son temps en essayant de le faire fonctionner. Et c'était difficile, une chose douloureuse à admettre – 12 ans, c'était trop de temps perdu à cause d'un individu. Il n'y avait pas d'amour à perdre de son mari, mais Carol ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

« Vous allez bien, madame ? » Demanda le chauffeur de taxi. « Vous venez de perdre quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je… » Un sourire illumina le visage de Carol, « J'ai laissé quelqu'un s'en aller. » Elle était fière d'avoir affronté Ed, même si elle avait eu peur. En dépit des 12 ans qu'elle venait de perdre avec ce bâtard, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, c'était aller de l'avant et se reconstruire. « Ramenez moi à la maison, s'il vous plait. » Le chauffeur secoua la tête pour répondre à la femme.

**OOO**

Daryl et Carol avait tout les deux eu leur journée étant donné les circonstances de la nuit précédente, mais aucun des deux n'avait les moyens de perdre une journée de travail, alors ils avaient choisi de prester le service du soir au lieu de celui du matin comme prévu sur l'horaire. Carol se donnait à fond pour servir les clients, portant les commandes hors de la cuisine. Elle était contente de la distraction que lui apportait le travail, même si ses pieds et son dos appréciaient moins. Daryl était à l'arrière, en train de faire la vaisselle.

« Et voici les dernières, » dit Carol, en empilant une petite piles d'assiettes près de l'évier. Les derniers clients étaient enfin partis, et ils allaient pouvoir fermer le restaurant.

« Putain, enfin. J'pensais que ça n'en finirait jamais, » soupira Daryl.

« Tu voudrais souper ? » Demanda Carol Daryl lâcha presque l'assiette qu'il tenait en main.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il, lui jetant un bref regard.

« Veux tu manger quelque chose avant la fermeture de la cuisine ? » Carol rigolait presque à cause du regard nerveux sur son visage, clarifiant ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle sourit. C'était un peu tôt pour inviter un homme à manger, en plus elle n'avait pas encore divorcé. Elle avait juste faim après cette longue nuit, et elle ne pensait pas lui faire du mal en lui demandant si il voulait aussi quelque chose.

« Oh, euh… » Son estomac grondait et Daryl réalisa qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au matin, « Bien sûre, on peut croquer un bout. »

« Hé, Lafayette ? » Appela Carol vers les cuisinières.

« Ouais, ma belle ? » Dit-il d'une voix lancinante, il ne la draguait pas, c'était juste sa façon de parler. Lafayette était grand, un black bien bâti qui aimait porter des bijoux et un peu de maquillage. Il était extravagant et séduisant, mais il pouvait aussi remettre les cons à leurs places Daryl l'avait vu faire à plus d'une occasion. Daryl savait que Merle aurait une attaque si il apprenait qu'il travaillait avec un black gay, mais Lafayette était le meilleur cuisinier de ce côté du pays. Et tant que Lafayette n'essayait pas de lui mettre la main dessus, Daryl n'avait aucun problème avec lui.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais trouver quelques trucs à piailler avant de fermer ? »

« Pas de problèmes, ma mignonne, » il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner près du grill.

Daryl terminait de nettoyer la vaisselle qui lui restait, alors que Carol mettait les chaises sur les tables. Lafayette finit de leur faire à manger et il servit leur assiette.

« Merci, Lafayette, on s'occupera de la cuisine pour toi, » lui sourit Carol.

« Ok, ma belle. Bonne nuit, » Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis il se dirigea vers la porte arrière en faisant un signe d'au revoir à Daryl qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

Daryl et Carol étaient dans la cuisine, épuisés de leur longue journée. Le repas chaud les faisait saliver, et ils l'engouffrèrent. Carol n'était même pas à la moitié de son assiette que Daryl terminait.

« Waouh, tu devais avoir très faim ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé, il y a une semaine ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Hier matin, » répondit-il sérieusement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi longtemps sans manger, Daryl, » Carol était un peu choqué par l'aveu. Daryl haussa simplement les épaules en prenant sa serviette.

« J'ai déjà fait plus d'une journée et demie sans manger, ce n'est rien, » marmonna-t-il, les yeux sur ses mains. Le regard de Daryl lui disait que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais elle ne le forçait pas à en parler, et elle grignota son repas dans un calme tendus.

« Je suis allée voir Ed aujourd'hui, » dit Carol car elle ne supportait plus le silence. Daryl lui lança un regard, ses yeux brillaient de colère et elle pouvait dire qu'il se demandait à quoi elle avait pensé. « Je lui ai dis que je demandais le divorce, et que j'allais déménager, et me débarrasser des affaires. Ca m'a fait du bien, » elle souriait Carol se sentait fière de l'avoir affronté, et elle voulait juste partager cet exploit avec quelqu'un.

Daryl ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, le peu qui lui venait à l'esprit sonnait faux ou sans importance. Secrètement, il était fier d'elle et un peu jaloux il aurait voulu avoir eu les couilles pour faire face à son père quand il était plus jeune. Il était trop tard pour ça de toute façon, alors il cessa d'y penser.

« Tu mérites une médaille pour avoir parlé à ce con qui a essayé de te tuer la nuit dernière, Carol, » sourit Daryl. Elle se disait que c'était presque un compliment, et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée… Je voulais juste mettre les chose au clair, » bredouilla-t-elle. Daryl se leva et il prit les assiettes vides pour les rapporter dans la cuisine.

« Peut être que ça a toujours été en toi, mais que tu ne le savais pas, » elle releva la tête pour le regarder, mais il avait tourné le dos pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

**OOO**

Il nettoyait la cuisine pendant qu'elle achevait dans la salle. Carol terminait de nettoyer les tables, et de mettre les chaises par-dessus, avant de passer l'aspirateur à cause des miettes qu'il y avait au sol. Daryl rangeait le restant de la vaisselle, puis il frotta le grill et balaya le sol. Elle éteignit toutes les lumières et ils sortirent par la porte arrière avant de fermer pour le restant de la nuit.

Carol était si fatiguée et elle détestait l'idée qu'elle allait devoir rentrer à pied, et elle ne pouvait pas se payer un autre taxi, ni même déranger Daryl, de nouveau.

« Tu as besoin que je te raccompagne ? » Il remarqua que la seule voiture dans le parking était la jeep de Ed, et il se disait qu'elle avait dû venir à pieds cette après midi. Il se disait aussi qu'elle devait avoir peur de lui demander de la raccompagner. Daryl renifla à cette pensée – elle était assez forte pour affronter Ed après la nuit dernière, mais trop effrayée pour lui demander de la ramener cette femme était folle.

« Ca va, Daryl, tu n'as pas à… »

« On y va, ta maison est sur ma route de toute façon, » il était en train de mentir mais elle ne le savait pas.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… » Elle sourit timidement et le suivit à son camion.

**OOO**


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Daryl entra dans son allée et il se gara, attendant que Carol sorte. Quand elle ne le fit pas au bout de quelques instants, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Carol observait fixement à travers le pare-brise, elle avait l'air triste et perdue.

« Je déteste cette maison, » murmura-t-elle. Daryl ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, alors il restait silencieux, mâchant l'ongle de son pouce, il était un peu mal à l'aise mais ce n'était pas comme si il allait la jeter hors du camion. « Il n'y a que des mauvais souvenirs et j'ai l'impression, tu vas me prendre pour une conne mais…j'ai l'impression que je peux encore l'entendre lui et toutes les horribles choses qu'il me disait… »

« Tu n'es pas conne, Carol… » Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il lui semblait qu'il allait encore parler mais il restait silencieux.

Il ne pouvait pas encore partager sa souffrance avec elle. Ca lui faisait peur – Daryl avait passé toute sa vie en solitaire, à la fois rejeté et caché des autres Bordel, il essayait même de se cacher de son propre frère. Daryl ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le forçait à vouloir partager son vécu avec Carol, mais la peur et la honte lui serraient la gorge. Peut être qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre l'un l'autre, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette interaction, parcequ'il ne comprenait pas son besoin de la croire, à cause de son sombre passé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Merle, Daryl n'avait jamais eu confiance en qui que ce soit de toute sa vie, et ça l'effrayait d'être attiré par Carol, alors partager les choses qu'il essayait d'oublier. Il n'était simplement pas prêt de franchir le pas. Alors il prit une autre direction.

« J'ai une tente si tu veux. »

« Quoi ? » Carol ne suivait pas le changement de la conversation.

« Tu déteste cette maison alors j'ai une tente que tu peux utiliser. Elle est petite, tu peux aller où tu veux, elle est étanche. Ce n'est pas si terrible si ça ne te dérange pas de pisser dans un sceau, » Carol le dévisageait, abasourdie, et elle se disait qu'il était très sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Daryl Dixon, tu me fais une _blague_ ? » Carol souriait à présent. Ils étaient tout les deux content que la tension soit retombée. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et il sourit, Carol rigolait puis elle ouvrit la porte du camion pour sortir. « Tu as quelque chose Daryl, » Elle secoua la tête, toujours en train de sourire. « Merci pour l'offre mais la seule raison qui me pousserait à vivre dans une tente, c'est l'apocalypse. Je pense que je survivrais jusqu'à trouver un appartement, » elle lui sourit et il renifla, les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, bonne nuit ! » Carol ferma la portière et il lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle rentra chez elle en souriant la bonne humeur qu'il lui avait rendue l'aidait à chasser ses tourments. Daryl n'avait pas encore démarré lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison et qu'elle referma la porte.

**OOO**

Carol était surprise de trouver le camion de Daryl dans l'allée le matin suivant. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller pour partir travailler, et quand elle sortit, il était là il attendait. Carol ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de se former en se dirigeant vers le camion. Elle ouvrit la portière.

« Tu me harcèles, Dixon ? »

« Quoi ? Non, euh, j'étais juste… » Bégaya Daryl, son visage devenait rouge Carol le coupa.

« C'était une plaisanterie, Daryl, » rigola-t-elle avant de grimper.

« J'ai regardé l'horaire la nuit dernière et j'ai remarqué que nous faisions le même service, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais te prendre… » Daryl ne mentionna pas qu'il était là quand on lui avait donné l'horaire.

Il n'était pas prêt à partager son passé avec elle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir rester à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, il devenait son ami et il était par hasard avec Carol après avoir vécu seul si _longtemps_, il ne pouvait pas résister à la première vraie interaction positive qu'il avait avec une autre personne.

« Merci. Tu es trop gentil, » dit Carol. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour cet homme prévenant et aimable ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas traité de cette manière. Quand elle y pensait, même Ed n'avait pas été aussi charmant lors de leur première rencontre. Et Carol était simplement reconnaissante par la tournure qu'avait prit sa vie récemment, et elle était spécialement reconnaissante d'avoir croisé ce gentil beauf dans sa vie.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste pratique, » marmonna Daryl, embarrassé du compliment. Il mit la marche arrière et il sortit de l'allée.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et Carol sortit du camion, puis elle remarqua une moto attachée à l'arrière. Daryl ouvrit le hayon et grimpa à l'arrière, pour retirer les sangles de la moto avant de la sortir avec précaution du camion sur le trottoir. C'était une tâche difficile à faire pour une seule personne mais il avait réussi à la mettre dedans par ses propres moyens, alors il avait réussi à la sortir. Il gara la moto près du camion, puis il retira la clé du camion de son porte clefs avant de la tendre à Carol.

« Tiens. »

« Quoi ? Non, Daryl, je ne peux pas. Tu en as fait assez, vraiment tu n'as pas besoin de me donner ta… »

« Je ne te la donne pas, je te la prête jusqu'à ce que tu aies la tienne. Et pas la peine de discuter, alors prends cette satanée clef avant qu'on soit en retard au boulot. »

« Merci, Daryl, » murmura doucement Carol, lui prenant la clef. Elle aurait voulu lui dire plus que deux mots insignifiants elle était déterminée à dire autre chose mais, pour l'instant, elle se contenta de le suivre dans le bistrot.

**OOO**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et la date d'audience pour le procès de Ed s'approchait enfin, c'était la fin octobre. Carol s'était beaucoup occupée au travail, et en débarrassant la maison, pièce par pièce, se préparant à tout vendre pour chercher un appartement.

Actuellement, elle prestait une autre soirée avec Daryl, et ils allaient bientôt fermer. Elle entra dans la cuisine avec quelques assiettes et elle aperçût Daryl debout devant l'horaire. Elle pouvait jurer qu'il s'y tenait déjà dix minutes plus tôt, alors pourquoi le regardait-il encore ? En s'approchant, Carol remarqua la tension dans ses épaules et quand elle vit son visage, elle pu y lire de la frustration, c'était évident.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec l'horaire ? » Daryl sursauta lorsqu'elle parla, il était si concentré à essayer de lire l'horaire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

« Non, je euh, j'étais euh… » Bégaya Daryl, son visage rougissait, « peu importe, » et il s'éloigna pour finir la vaisselle. Son comportement et sa réponse interpellèrent Carol, alors elle le suivit jusqu'à l'évier elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer prudente.

« Daryl, tu… Tu sais lire ? » L'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains lui _échappa_ et retomba dans l'évier avec un grand splash, envoyant de l'eau et de la mousse partout. Daryl voulait lui gueuler dessus et lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais il se retint il n'avait pas besoin de la traiter comme Ed l'avait fait.

« Bien sûre que je sais…c'est juste…que je suis lent J'suis débile, » bredouilla-t-il rapidement. Ca le tuait de l'admettre et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de lui. Il regardait l'évier, ses mains agrippées sur le bord son visage aussi rouge qu'il pouvait l'être, il voulait juste disparaître. Mais Carol ne rigola pas elle plaça une douce main sur son bras et utilisa l'autre pour tirer son menton de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se faire face, mais les yeux de Daryl restaient baissés.

« Regarde moi, » demanda-t-elle gentiment. Il fallut plusieurs minutes mais il releva finalement les yeux quand il réalisa qu'elle n'irait nulle part tant qu'il ne le ferait pas ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle avait presque l'air en colère. « Tu n'es _pas_ débile et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Ton cerveau fonctionne différemment, c'est tout. On est tous bon ou mauvais dans certains domaines des choses qu'on sait faire rapidement et des choses qu'on ne fera jamais. Moi ? Ca me prend un temps fou pour résoudre un simple problème de math je compte encore sur mes doigts ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis stupide ? »

« Non, » bredouilla-t-il.

« Non. Et ce n'est pas différent pour toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de demander un peu d'aide, d'accord ? Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, » sourit Carol, ses yeux brillants avec espièglerie, « Bien, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi pour _ça_, mais je _vais rire_ car tu es ridicule avec la mousse que tu t'es envoyé dans les cheveux ! » Et avec ça, un doux rire s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que Daryl passait une main sur sa tête pour chasser la mousse qui atterrit par terre. Aussi embarrassé soit il, il était reconnaissant qu'elle change de sujet aussi rapidement.

« On mange ? » Demanda Carol quand elle récupéra son calme Daryl acquiesça.

C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de prendre leur pause ensemble, et le service du soir comprenait un repas avant que la cuisine ne ferme, mais Carol demandait toujours. Parfois ils parlaient, parfois pas ils se réjouissaient simplement de la compagnie d'une nouvelle amitié.

Lafayette préparait leur assiette et les laissait sur la plaque chauffante avant de partir. Ils prenaient chacun un siège et ils mangeaient le savoureux repas. Daryl terminait toujours son repas bien avant Carol manger rapidement était une habitude qu'il avait pris grandissant en ayant trop souvent faim. Et il ne laissait jamais rien dans son assiette.

« Comment avance tes recherches pour un appartement ? »

« Bien, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de décent, dans mes cordes, et il est tout près. Je devrais signer le bail ce week-end. Il me reste encore pas mal de chose à faire dans la maison, mais la chambre et les gros meubles sont partis. Cependant la maison a besoin de quelques réparations – repeindre, reboucher des trous, un grand nettoyage, ce genre de truc, » soupira Carol, « mais je vais y arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Je peux t'aider, ça ira plus vite. »

« Oh, non, tu n'as pas à faire ça, merci. »

« Tu ne me demanderais même pas de l'aide si tu en avais besoin, non ? » Souligna Daryl Carol ne le contredit pas mais il avait déjà tellement fait pour elle.

« Tu en as déjà tellement fait, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te le rendre… » Marmonna Carol. Daryl réfléchit un moment et trouva une chose sur laquelle elle pouvait l'aider.

« Et bien…tu pourrais m'aider à trouver quelque chose de correcte à porter pour le procès. Je n'ai pas de beaux vêtements… » Daryl _avait_ besoin de quelque chose de décent pour le tribunal, depuis qu'il était témoin pour Carol. Il ne voulait pas apparaître à la barre des témoins dans un t-shirt usés et un jeans déchirés. Le visage de Carol s'illumina à l'idée de pouvoir lui venir en aide, pour une fois que c'était l'inverse.

« Bien sûre, je peux faire ça. Tu n'auras même pas à venir au centre commercial je parie que je peux te trouver quelque chose qui t'ira à la perfection, » c'était vrai – Carol avait un on œil pour les vêtements. Pas une fois, en 12 ans de mariage, elle n'avait dû demander la taille de Ed. Elle savait quelle taille acheter, ce qui lui irait ou pas. Elle pouvait faire la même chose pour Daryl.

« Marché conclut. Je t'aide avec la maison, et tu me trouves des vêtements. »

« OK, » et ils se serrèrent la main. Carol se disait que le deal n'était pas très équitable mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire _quelque chose_ pour lui. Daryl se disait que c'était correcte – il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était des vêtements correctes pour un procès pour lui c'était avoir un jeans sans trou mais il préférait avoir une assiette pleine.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils terminèrent de ranger avant de fermer le bistrot et de se souhaiter le bonsoir.

**OOO**

« C'est stupide, j'ai l'air ridicule, » souffla Daryl en tirant sur le col de sa chemise. Carol l'avait habillé en pantalon gris foncé, une ceinture en cuir noir, une chemise blanche, et une cravate bleu foncé. Il était mal à l'aise.

« Daryl, tu es super, » _superbe_ Carol rougit à cette pensée et la chassa rapidement de son esprit en se demandant d'où ça lui venait.

Le jour du procès, il avait accepté de venir chez elle pour se changer et y aller ensemble. Carol avait mis dans le mille en choisissant ces vêtements. Elle avait dû l'aider avec la cravate – il n'en avait jamais porté avant, et après le procès il savait qu'il n'en porterait plus jamais.

« Et si tu résistes à l'envie de te déchirer les manches, je ne te forcerais pas à porter la veste, » le taquina Carol. Mais elle devait admettre que, même si il était séduisant dans un costume, elle le préférait dans son style débraillé.

« Parfait. Nous sommes prêt à en finir avec cette merde ? »

« Je pense, » Carol fit un signe de la tête et ils sortirent pour grimper dans le camion.

Le déroulement du jugement pris plusieurs mois mais à la fin de l'année, Ed avait été reconnu coupable et il devait purger une peine de dix ans pour son agression et sa tentative de viol sur Carol. Durant le déroulement de la procédure, Carol avait déménagé et demandé le divorce. Elle était très occupée à terminer les travaux dans la maison, et à rapporter ses vêtements dans son nouvel appartement. Mais une fois la sentence et le divorce prononcé, Carol était prête à en finir avec la dernière partie de son mariage avec Ed. Et comme promis, Daryl était là pour l'aider.

**OOO**

Carol travaillait dans le placard de la chambre principale, elle retirait des choses des étagères et elle retirait les vêtements de Ed de leur cintre, le tout finirait dehors et brûlerait dans un feu que Daryl avait allumé pour elle. Daryl était dans la chambre d'à côté, et il remplaçait le volet de la fenêtre. Il entendit un jappement puis le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait, alors il se précipita vers le placard pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis pour les charges trop lou… » Commença Daryl mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit Carol. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Il avait peur qu'elle se soit fait mal.

Carol était assise par terre, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elle ne parvenait pas à contenir les sanglots dans sa gorge. Une petite boîte était renversée sur le sol, son contenu renversé elle tenait un genre de photographie entre ses mains tremblantes. Daryl se tenait là bêtement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-il la laisser seule ? Carol remarqua sa présence et elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Daryl s'approcha avec douceur de la boîte et il s'assit près d'elle, en regardant la photo qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il ne pouvait rien voir, ce n'était que des tâches floues blanches et noires, comme une télévision venant de perdre son signal il pouvait seulement voir quelques formes mais il ne devinait pas ce que c'était.

« C'est ma fille, » Carol avait un sourire larmoyant sur le visage. « Il était trop tôt pour connaître le sexe mais…je savais que c'était une fille. » Il y vit plus clair elle était en train de lui montrer l'une des échographies que les femmes recevaient quand elles étaient enceintes. « Je pensais…je pensais qu'il serait heureux… » L'estomac de Daryl se noua alors que des nouvelles larmes coulaient sur le visage de Carol. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre. « Je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite après avoir vu le médecin, et j'ai gardé l'écho. J'étais si heureuse, je voulais un bébé, » son souffle se hacha et son visage s'assombrit. « Il était furieux il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, il a commencé à hurler et à jeter des choses… » Un autre sanglots s'échappa. « Je ne me rappelles plus de grand-chose sauf que je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital et les médecins m'ont annoncé que j'avais fait une fausse couche. » Carol éclata en larme c'était douloureux à voir pour Daryl – il n'avait jamais vu une souffrance comme celle-ci.

Carol avait caché la boîte dans la partie la plus inaccessible du placard trop effrayé de comment Ed aurait pu réagir si jamais il l'avait trouvé. Et quand elle avait commencé à retirer les choses sur l'étagère, elle l'avait retrouvé, en l'apercevant, des vagues de souvenirs les plus _douloureux_ étaient remontés à la surface. Elle pleurait la perte de sa fille chaque jour, mais en la revoyant des tas de petites choses trop douloureuse qu'elle avait enfoui était réapparue. Regarder la seule photo d'un enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu était une immense blessure, mais elle tenait beaucoup à cette photo. Avoir perdu son bébé était la pire des choses pour Carol, et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce souvenir douloureux de remonter à travers ses sanglots.

Daryl n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ou dire la peine de Carol était normale et ça le touchait aussi, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter et il voulait simplement alléger sa douleur, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se le leva, et il sortit du placard pour aller dehors, laissant Carol par terre et confuse, mais il revint rapidement avec quelque chose dans les mains.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Une fleur ? » Carol ne savait pas où il l'avait trouvé.

« C'est une rose Cherokee, » Carol semblait toujours perdue. « Elles fleurissent sur le sentier des larmes. La légende raconte qu'elles poussent pour les mères qui ont perdu leurs enfants, » Daryl regardait la fleur alors qu'il racontait l'histoire, trop nerveux pour la regarder dans les yeux, « les enfants mourraient ou disparaissaient – de faim, de froid, de maladie leurs mères pleuraient et pleuraient encore. Les anciens voulaient leur rendre espoir et ils ont priés pour elles. Ces fleurs ont commencé à pousser sur le sentier des larmes. Elles sont un symbole d'espoir, » Daryl la regarda finalement et il déposa la fleur dans sa paume. « Cette-ci a poussé dans ta cour…et je pense qu'elle a fleuri pour toi et ta petite fille. »

Carol était stupéfaite. Totalement stupéfaite. Jamais de la vie elle n'aurait imaginé ça Daryl l'étonnait. Comment avait-il trouvé la bonne chose à faire ? Les mots justes à dire ? Elle trouva la réponse une fois encore dans son regard – quelqu'un lui avait pris quelque chose de précieux à lui aussi. Des nouvelles larmes lui venaient alors que Carol étreignait la fleur fermement. En voyant les nouvelles larmes de Carol, Daryl prit peur, il pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal jusqu'à ce que Carol se lève et le prenne dans ses bras, tellement submergée par les émotions qu'elle en avait oublié son espace. Il se raidit mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi, Daryl, » elle le lâcha et recula, pour le regarder avec un sourire sur le visage. « Merci. »

Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent tout les deux. Daryl repartit fixer le volet à la fenêtre. Carol s'agenouilla et referma la boîte, plaçant tendrement la fleur sur le couvercle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la conserver dans les pages d'un album bébé qu'elle allait acheter. Cette petite boîte était la seule chose au monde qu'elle voulait garder.

**OOO**

Elle avait transporté tout les vêtements de Ed, et d'autres choses, dans le trou. Elle les arrosa d'essence elle allait prendre la boite d'allumettes mais Daryl en avait allumé une et la lui tendit. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression dans ses yeux, peu importe ce que c'était, il était noir Carol lui prit l'allumette et la jeta sur la pile, puis elle recula car les flammes prenaient vie.

Elle était libérée de Ed depuis des mois à présent ramassant les morceaux de sa vie pour en reconstruire une nouvelle. Cependant, regarder ces dernières choses partir en fumée, ça la libérait d'un poids et Carol se sentait plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Daryl était quelques pas derrières elle, et il regardait les flammes. C'était subtil, mais il avait remarqué qu'un poids quittait les épaules de Carol et il savait qu'elle était libre. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelque chose sur son visage, dans ses yeux bleus étincelants et dans son doux sourire, la chaleur du feu sur sa peau C'était la première fois qu'il regardait une femme et qu'il voyait quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Il lui retourna son sourire avec un demi sourire mais sans croiser son regard

**OOO**


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Carol se retourna vers les flammes pour les regarder mourir et se transformer en braise. Daryl s'approcha lentement mais il restait derrière, en regardant le feu. Carol lui lança un regard et elle constatait qu'il ne le regardait pas vraiment, son esprit était ailleurs. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

« Mon père était un vieux con… » Commença Daryl. En voyant Carol dans le placard, en l'écoutant parler de son bébé, et en apercevant l'incroyable douleur qu'elle ressentait, ça avait mis un sacré coup de massue dans le mur que Daryl s'était construit. Cette souffrance l'avait frappé en plein cœur profondément, brutalement, et de manière _insoutenable_. Comme la sienne. Daryl avait finalement comprit pourquoi il se sentait si proche d'elle, et il était prêt à lui faire confiance comme avec personne d'autre auparavant. Ses murs ne s'étaient pas effondrés mais ils étaient bien fissurés.

« Maman est morte quand j'avais 8 ans Merle, mon frère, est parti juste après ça. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors c'était juste moi et le vieil homme, » les yeux de Daryl ne quittaient pas le feu alors que Carol restait silencieuse, écoutant simplement comme elle le lui avait promis quelques mois plus tôt. « Il était toujours ivre, et il trouvait toujours une excuse pour me battre avec la ceinture… J'étais juste bon à finir en sang sur le sol… » Carol tressaillit à cette aveux elle pouvait comprendre. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis resté si longtemps…j'étais trop peureux je suppose, » gronda Daryl, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec émotion, et Carol remarquait que sa colère était dirigé contre lui et non pas envers son père.

« Mais lorsqu'il m'a planté une flèche dans l'épaule pour me fracasser la tête si fort que j'ai été dans le coma pendant 2 jours, c'est là que j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez, » Carol ne pu retenir un hoquet sortir de ses lèvres et des larmes se former dans ses yeux comment pouvait-on être aussi _cruel, _spécialement envers ses enfants ? Elle ne disait toujours rien, continuant de l'écouter. « Moi et mon frère, on a mit les voiles pour quitter cette putain de ville et ne plus revenir… »

Ce n'était pas toute l'histoire mais Daryl n'était pas prêt à parler du hangar non, il ne pensait pas le dire un jour à Carol. Pour le moment, il partageait déjà ça. Ses yeux tombèrent au sol et il commença à s'agiter, soudain très nerveux. Il venait de faire confiance à quelqu'un et à présent il se sentait très vulnérable. En avait-il trop dit ? C'était douloureux de partager ces choses, mais il se sentait mieux aussi, comme si un poids venait de s'envoler. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Carol, il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en lui parlant de son passé.

Elle avait mal au cœur, chaque battement remuait cette peine. Elle avait de la peine pour Daryl et ce qu'il avait traversé, mais elle savait que ce qu'il lui avait raconté n'était que le haut de l'iceberg. Carol voulait lui arracher ce regard hanté et lui montrer qu'il y avait des choses bien dans ce monde elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait déjà commencé en devenant simplement son amie. Elle n'avait pas les mots Carol savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas la pitié et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui donner. Elle savait qu'il voyait la tristesse dans son regard mais elle voulait qu'il sache que c'était de l'empathie et de la compassion, non pas de la pitié. Etant donné sa nervosité et son agitation, Carol réalisa qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne prenne son silence pour du rejet.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et plaça ses deux mains sur ses bras croisés puis elle leva les yeux sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle pouvait voir la peur et son désir de prendre la fuite, de retourner derrière ses murs. Carol voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'elle n'allait pas le rejeter.

« Je n'irais nulle part, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Et il pouvait voir qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il pouvait voir la tristesse, mais surtout il pouvait voir la compréhension et l'approbation simplement comme elle l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'elle avait entrevu ses cicatrices. Il se calma et il se détendit un peu, Carol fut soulager de voir ce changement. Il savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, ou qu'elle ne ressentirait pas de la pitié pour lui elle était juste présente. Et elle comprenait comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le comprendre.

Lentement, elle tira ses bras vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il les décroise. Carol continuait de le regarder tout en se rapprochant, s'assurant que tout allait bien, elle perçut sa confusion mais il ne faisait pas un geste et il ne se raidissait pas. Avec hésitation, elle l'enlaça d'un bras, plaçant son oreille contre sa poitrine, pour lui faire un petit câlin. Carol était en train de lui exprimer ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire il ne voulait pas entendre « je suis désolée » alors elle ne le disait pas, et à la place elle lui montrait quelque chose de mieux. Elle lui montrait qu'elle se souciait de lui et elle lui confirmait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il pourrait lui confier plus de choses quand il serait prêt.

Ca dura plusieurs minutes, et Daryl retourna le geste, enlaçant son bras autour de sa taille alors que son menton reposait sur le haut de sa tête. Il acceptait volontiers sa présence dans son espace et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien de laisser quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui.

**OOO**

Quand ils se sont finalement écartés l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait plus rien du feu sauf des braises et quelques volutes de fumées. Daryl se réjouissait qu'il fasse noir il avait les joues rosies. Il était un peu embarrassé d'avoir affiché son affection et il ne savait pas où ça allait le conduire. Carol n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner qu'il était mal à l'aise elle se disait qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de ce genre de manifestations et qu'il devait se sentir très gêné à ce propos.

« Pourquoi ne pas finir à l'intérieur, on va manger ? » Carol entama rapidement un sujet plus sûr de façon à le sortir de son embarras.

« Ça me va, » répondit Daryl, en la suivant dans la maison. Il était soulagé que Carol n'en fasse pas toute une affaire elle savait quand sortir des sujets délicats et elle le faisait presque avec aisance ce qui le mettait à l'aise.

Carol appela un chinois, pendant que Daryl chargeait les dernières boîtes à l'arrière de son camion pour les emmener dans son appartement. Elle avait décidé de garder quelques meubles, le reste siégeait dans l'entrée, en attendant d'être emmené à la décharge publique puisqu'ils étaient trop gros pour être brûlé. Quand la nourriture arriva, ils s'installèrent sur le sol dans le salon, mangeant directement dans les raviers. Carol avait essayé de retenir un rire, mais n'y était pas arrivée, à la vue de Daryl qui peinait à manger avec des baguettes. Il perdit finalement patience et il commença à embrocher son poulet aigre doux jusqu'à obtenir une brochette de poulet.

« Un problème ? » Pouffa Carol. Daryl lui lança un regard furieux et il mordit dans un morceau de sa 'brochette' de poulet.

« Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si squelettique c'est impossible de manger avec ces saloperies de baguettes, » bougonna-t-il, en mordant dans un autre morceau. Carol rigolait en secouant la tête. Elle réussissait à manger son repas sans avoir besoin d'embrocher ses aliments.

« On dirait qu'on a fait le plus gros aujourd'hui, tout ce qui reste à faire c'est la peinture. Tu penses qu'on peut faire ça demain ? » Demanda Carol.

« Je euh, je ne peux pas demain. Je vais voir mon frère… » Commença Daryl en jouant avec sa nourriture, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Oh, d'accord. Une autre fois alors, » Carol était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur son frère. Elle apprenait juste à connaître Daryl, et elle se disait qu'il lui en parlerait en temps voulu, alors elle se ravisa de lui poser des questions. Daryl lui en était reconnaissant, elle ne le forçait pas à se confier et elle lui laissait le temps d'en parler quand il le désirait. Il avait déjà révélé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, et il ne voulait vraiment pas expliquer que son frère était en prison. Daryl n'avait pas honte de Merle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la réaction de Carol en apprenant que Merle était incarcéré.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de se diriger vers les véhicules garés devant. Daryl la suivit en moto jusqu'à son appartement, et il l'aida ensuite à prendre les boites pour les monter au deuxième étages de l'immeuble.

« Tu peux les déposer dans le salon, je les ouvrirais plus tard. »

Daryl déposa le carton et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était déjà venu dans l'appartement, pour aider Carol avec les meubles qu'elle avait achetés, mais à présent il voulait voir comment elle avait arrangé l'endroit. La première chose qu'il remarquait, c'est qu'il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres.

« Tu aimes lire, hein ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours été un rat de bibliothèque… Et quand je vivais avec Ed, il ne me laissait pas sortir dehors, alors lire était comme une échappatoire, tu vois ? » Carol était à côté de lui, observant la collection, ses doigts effleurant l'arrêtes des livres. Daryl hocha la tête, il comprenait une chose ou deux sur le besoin de s'échapper du monde, mais pour lui il s'agissait de la forêt, de la chasse et de la nature c'était son échappatoire.

« Nous n'avions pas le droit d'avoir des livres à la maison… Mon père disait que je n'en avais pas besoin de toute façon puisque j'étais trop stupide pour lire… » Carol fronça les sourcils elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers ce monstre qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. « Mais j'aimais les livres quand j'étais plus jeune, mon grand-père me lisait des histoires quand il nous emmenait, Merle et moi, à la chasse, » Daryl souriait à l'un des rares bons souvenirs qu'il avait. Se remémorant qu'ils étaient assis autour d'un feu, totalement hypnotisé par les contes de son grand-père.

« Tu voudrais en lire un ? » Carol avait pris un livre dans la bibliothèque et elle le lui avait tendu.

Elle avait le cœur brisé par tout ce qu'il lui racontait, et elle était déterminée à renverser les dommages que son père avait fait elle ne pouvait pas effacer ses cicatrices, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier la souffrance d'avoir été battu, ni même d'avoir grandi sans amour, mais elle pouvait lui rendre l'envie de lire. C'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Daryl prit le livre dans ses mains et il observa la couverture S.E. Hinton _Les Outsiders_. Il feuilleta quelques pages du livre et Carol remarqua que ses épaules se relâchaient de déception.

« Ca va me prendre un temps fou pour lire ça… »

« Hé, ce n'est pas une course tu peux prendre ton temps. Et je suis là pour t'aider, tu te souviens ? » Carol prit le livre de ses mains et elle se dirigea vers le sofa, ensuite elle tapota le coussin vide à ses côtés. « Tu sais quoi, je vais te lire le premier chapitre et dés que nous aurons fini de le lire, nous pourrons regarder le film. »

« On ne peut pas simplement regarder le film ? » Grommela Daryl, acceptant l'invitation sur le canapé.

« Nan, » répondit Carol, en repliant ses pieds sous elle avant d'ouvrir le livre et de lire le premier chapitre avec Daryl.

**OOO**

Daryl était assis à une petite table en métal, attendant que Merle arrive. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son frère apparaisse dans l'entrée du bloc des visites. Il avait perdu du poids depuis qu'il était en prison, et il avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais il avait toujours l'air d'un fils de pute qu'il ne fallait pas chercher. Merle se dirigea vers la table et il s'assit.

« Hé, petit frère, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, » lui sourit Merle.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Je m'ennuies comme un rat mort, comme d'habitude et je reste loin des embrouilles pour ne rester coincé ici que cinq ans. Et toi ? Ce procès ? » Il y a de cela quelques visites, Daryl lui avait raconté qu'il devait se rendre au tribunal pour témoigner.

« Ouais, c'est fait. Ce connard en a prit pour dix ans. On devrait tuer ce connard si tu veux mon avis, mais au moins il n'est plus dans les pattes de Carol, » Merle n'avait pas loupé que le regard de Daryl s'assombrissait quand il parlait du gars.

« Carol, hein ? C'est la femme pour qui tu as le béguin, p'tit frère ? Elle t'a remercié en baisant au moins ? »

« C'est quoi ces conneries, Merle ?! Tu es cinglé, » Le fit taire Daryl, devenant rouge. Merle rigolait, agacé son petit frère était trop facile et ça l'amusait beaucoup au moins il n'avait plus ce regard sombre sur le visage. « Et je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle, nous sommes juste amis… » Bafouilla Daryl.

« Frangin, nous les Dixon, on n'est pas amis avec la gente féminine, on les baise, c'est tout. Pour un Dixon, il n'y a rien de bon à espérer plus que la baise d'un soir, » Merle renifla, en pensant à comment les choses avaient tournés entre leurs parents.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme ça. Et ça ne sera jamais comme ça non plus, » Daryl ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se souciait de Carol et qu'il ne l'imaginait pas de cette façon et il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'imaginait ainsi. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi cette idée le dérangeait.

« Je m'en fout de ce que tu dis, petit frère, je m'en fout, » sourit Merle. Il aimait taquiner son petit frère, mais il n'avait pas manqué le changement de son frère depuis qu'il était emprisonné. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de spécifique, c'était très subtil, et Merle pouvait lire son frère comme si c'était un livre et il semblait…aller mieux en quelque sorte. Merle ne savait pas ce que cette femme avait fait mais il pouvait dire qu'elle avait un effet positif et il était très heureux pour son petit frère, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais. « Alors, je vais la rencontrer cette petite femme ou tu as trop peur que je te la pique ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étouffa Daryl. Amener Carol ? Pour qu'elle rencontre son frère ? « Merle, je ne vais pas l'emmener ici… » Il savait que son frère ne voudrait pas l'entendre. Les yeux de Merle se froncèrent et ses mains se serrèrent en poings.

« Pourquoi pas, hein ? Tu as honte de moi petit frère ? » Bougonna Merle.

« Non, je n'ai pas honte ! » Le coupa Daryl. « Simplement, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener en prison, c'est tout… » Il savait qu'il ne devait pas expliquer à Merle qu'il n'avait rien dit à Carol sur le fait qu'il était en prison, sinon Merle croirait pour de bon qu'il avait honte, et ce n'était pas le cas. Daryl ne voulait simplement pas en rajouter une couche, même si elle le rassurait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle prenne la fuite si il en racontait trop.

Merle savait que son frère ne lui disait pas tout mais il pouvait dire qu'il était sincère quand il disait ne pas avoir honte de lui, alors il laissa tomber.

« On dirait que notre temps est écoulé, petit frère, » dit Merle, en regardant l'horloge. Il savait qu'un garde arriverait bientôt. Daryl regarda l'horloge et il savait que son frère disait juste.

« Je suppose qu'on se verra plus tard. Prends soin de toi, Merle, » Daryl lui sourit tristement et il se leva Merle fit de même.

« Promis. Penses à me la présenter petit frère. Je ne veux pas sortir dans quelques années et découvrir qu'elle ne sait rien de moi, » Merle plaisantait mais son ton était sérieux ce qui touchait Daryl.

« J'y penserais Merle, » acquiesça Daryl il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder l'inévitable.

« Allez Dixon, on y va. Prêt à bouffer ? » Un officier appela Merle qui se retourna.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a au menu aujourd'hui, de la bouffe de chat ? » Sourit Merle. Il détestait toujours les flics mais il savait bien qu'il devait développer de bon rapport avec eux plutôt que de semer le trouble. Ca pouvait être utile en cas d'ennuis.

Daryl savait ce que son frère faisait et il lui sourit avant de se retourner pour sortir de la salle des visites, et quitter la prison pour rentrer chez lui.

**OOO**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés. Carol avait finalement mis en vente la maison de Ed et elle s'était vendue très rapidement. C'était vraiment une belle maison, et Carol espérait qu'elle soit parfaite pour les gens qui l'avaient acheté, même si pour elle c'était le lieu de ses terribles souvenirs, donc elle était heureuse de s'en débarrasser. Elle avait pris les bénéfices de la vente pour les donner à un refuge hébergeant les femmes et les enfants victimes de violence Carol ne voulait rien garder des profits de la vente.

Actuellement, elle et Daryl étaient assis dans le salon, chacun sur un coin du canapé. Il lisait les dernières pages des _Outsiders_ et elle attendait patiemment qu'il finisse pour pouvoir regarder le film. De temps en temps, elle l'aidait avec un mot ou une phrase si il avait des difficultés, mais plus il lisait, et moins il avait besoin de son aide. Carol était impressionnée et elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la lecture son problème, mais la confiance. Elle était prête à parier que ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était son stress face à la lecture.

Daryl mélangeait les lettres et il devait se concentrer un peu plus que n'importe qui, mais il s'était considérablement amélioré depuis que Carol l'aidait. Quelqu'un l'encourageait enfin et ça le renforçait positivement, ce qui lui permettait d'aborder la lecture avec moins de panique. Lorsqu'il tourna la dernière page du livre, Carol se leva pour aller préparer du pop corn et prendre le film.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec un énorme saladier dans les mains, le livre était déposé sur la table du salon, et Daryl affichait un petit sourire il était fier. Carol lui sourit fièrement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en faisant tomber du pop corn partout.

« Félicitation, tu l'as fini ! » Carol était radieuse.

« Ouais, ça m'a seulement pris 3 mois… »

« Daryl, tu as fait un _tas _de progrès et tu devrais être fier. Et je te le redis, ce n'est pas une course, » le corrigea gentiment Carol. Il acquiesça le visage rouge mais toujours en train de sourire. « A présent, on peut regarder le film, et je peux reluquer Patrick Swayze, » Pouffa Daryl en prenant la télécommande pour appuyer sur 'play'.

La fin du générique défilait quand Daryl s'éveilla en sursaut il avait perdu le fil à la fin. Le film n'était pas ennuyant mais il était fatigué de sa longue semaine et il n'aurait pas su garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. A présent, il était réveillé, et quelque chose clochait. Son regard dériva sur Carol qui était aussi tombée endormie, elle était recroquevillée sur l'autre côté du canapé, enroulée dans une couverture.

Il inspira profondément par le nez de la fumée. Elle pénétrait par les fenêtres ouvertes du salon. Carol les avait ouverte pour laisser entrer la brise du printemps, mais à présent c'était de la fumée qui entrait et Daryl pouvait entendre des sirènes au loin. Il éteignit la télévision et poussa l'épaule de Carol.

« Carol, réveille toi. Nous devons sortir d'ici, » essaya doucement Daryl elle ne répondit pas. « Carol ! » Sa voix se fit un peu plus élevée et plus pressante. Elle sursauta, en haletant; son esprit groggy pensait qu'il s'agissait de Ed qui lui hurlait dessus, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser où elle était. Daryl aperçu la peur dans ses yeux et il se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. « Il y a le feu, nous devons sortir, » Il était debout et Carol était bien éveillé, elle se leva et glissa dans ses sandales, en gardant la couverture autour de ses épaules.

Ils passèrent la porte pour se diriger dans les escaliers. Daryl s'arrêta dans son élan et, après avoir eu la certitude que Carol avait descendu les escaliers, il fit demi tour vers l'appartement.

Carol était dehors, à un bon périmètre de sécurité de l'immeuble quand elle réalisa que Daryl n'était plus derrière elle. Où était-il ? Où était-il passé ? La panique l'assaillit quand elle réalisa qu'il pouvait toujours être à l'intérieur. Les forces de l'ordre étaient arrivées et ils plaçaient une barrière pour tenir les gens à l'écart. Carol faisait des signes à un policier, l'appelant pour lui dire que son ami était toujours à l'intérieur, mais ensuite elle aperçut Daryl.

Il marchait rapidement avec quelque chose sous le bras. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Carol reconnut instantanément l'objet, elle en perdit son souffle. C'était une petite boîte et elle connaissait son contenu son bien le plus précieux, la seule chose qu'elle avait peur de perdre – la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa fille. Des larmes tombaient de ses yeux, et même le pompier n'avait pas réussi à la retenir, alors qu'elle se ruait sous la bande jaune pour courir vers Daryl. Carol s'écrasa contre lui, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci, merci… » Carol du faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes, « Comment tu as su où elle se trouvait ? » Elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, encore sous le choc d'un autre évènement inattendu de la vie cet homme était plein de surprises.

« J'ai eu de la chance, » Daryl haussa les épaules il s'était dit qu'elle l'avait rangé de nouveau rangé dans le placard et il avait eu raison. Un pompier s'approcha d'eux. Daryl lui jeta un coup d'oeil tandis que Carol ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle lui tournait le dos.

« Les gars, vous devez vous éloigner de l'immeuble, ce n'est pas sûre. »

Daryl acquiesça et baissa le regard sur Carol pour lui enlever ses bras autour de son cou, quand soudain ses deux lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser rapide, et il laissa tomber la boîte. Son échine se raidit et il sursauta, s'éloignant de Carol, trop abasourdi pour dire le moindre mot. Elle avait l'air aussi choquée que lui. Son visage vira au rouge et il se dirigea vers le ruban jaune pour passer en dessous. Carol ramassa la boîte et elle le suivit sous la bande jaune, tandis qu'il grimpait sur sa moto.

« Daryl, attends ! » Carol n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser, pas sur la bouche. Elle était si bouleversée qu'elle n'avait pu résister au besoin de l'embrasser sur la joue mais il avait bougé sa tête de façon inattendue, et ça avait aboutit à une réaction désastreuse.

Daryl était en train de trembler, en état de choc. Le dernier contact qu'ils avaient échangé était une étreinte près du feu, il y a quelques mois. Bien sûre, elle pouvait se rapprocher de lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre mais elle le touchait rarement et donc, ce baiser, c'était de trop. Trop inattendu. Trop proche. Il entendit qu'elle l'appelait, et même si il désirait fortement s'en aller, il attendit pour voir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Carol arriva à sa hauteur, en se retenant de poser une main sur son bras elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de geste inapproprié en ce moment.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je ne pensais pas… » Carol ne savait pas quoi dire et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir commis l'irréparable avec lui. Daryl ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir pleurer et, franchement, il était très énervé d'avoir paniqué pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

« Ne pleure pas…ça va, » Daryl pouvait à peine la regarder, il était trop gêné. Carol renifla puis elle le regarda avec espoir. « Je regrette simplement que Patrick Swayze t'ait excité, » plaisanta-t-il, essayant désespérément d'atténuer la tension. Ca marchait, Carol ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ses rires redoublait plus elle continuait. Elle était si soulagée de ne pas avoir commis l'irréparable pour leur amitié Daryl souriait mais ne parvenait pas à la regarder.

**OOO**

Il était tôt, le matin se levait, quand les pompiers avaient finalement éteint le feu. Ils avaient réussi à empêcher le feu de s'étendre, et l'appartement de Carol n'avait subi que les dégâts de la fumée mais l'immeuble entier était fermé jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la cause de l'incendie, et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rénové. Carol était dévastée elle n'avait nulle part où aller. La maison de Ed était vendue, il n'y avait plus d'appartement dans ses prix, et elle n'avait personne chez qui rester. Elle regarda Daryl et elle fut forcée de ravaler sa fierté.

« Je pense que je vais t'emprunter la tente pour finir, » marmonna-t-elle, en regardant le sol.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'avais proposé une tente lorsque je t'ai raconté que je détestais la maison de Ed. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin… » Ses épaules étaient avachies et elle semblait totalement abattue.

« Nan, tu peux rester avec moi, » Daryl n'avait pas réfléchit à ses mots jusqu'à ce qu'il les prononce. Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fouts Dixon ?! Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec la même expression – les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. « Euh, je veux dire…euh, si tu veux et si tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller… » _Bien joué, crétin_. Son visage était de plus en plus rouge, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et il avait les yeux rivés au sol.

« Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? » murmura-t-elle. Carol pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus être surprise par cet homme, mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais de la surprendre, surtout quand il faisait quelque chose de si gentil pour elle.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, suffit de demander, » il répétait ses mots, et Carol lui sourit en pleurant, remerciant le ciel d'avoir placé cet homme dans sa vie.

« J'apprécierais. »

**OOO**


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Le cœur de Daryl battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et ça empirait plus ils se rapprochaient de la maison. A quoi avait-il pensé, en disant cela ? En réalité, il n'y avait pas réfléchi parceque si il l'avait fait, jamais il n'aurait dit ça. Malgré les travaux que lui et Merle avaient fait à l'intérieur, la maison était toujours à chier elle n'avait rien de charmant et elle avait besoin d'une bonne rénovation, ou juste d'être démolie pour être reconstruite. Ca serait certainement un bouge pour Carol, comparé à l'ancienne maison qu'elle avait eu avec Ed ou à son appartement – les deux étant plus récent et mieux entretenus. Et bon dieu, où allait-elle dormir ? Daryl se prit mentalement la tête en pensant à cette question. Dans la chambre de Merle ? _Putain. Non._ Il frémit à cette idée. Et le canapé du salon était aussi confortable qu'un lit de clous pour dormir. _Merde_. Dans quoi s'était il embarqué ?

Il entra dans l'allée et il roula la moto sous le carport que lui et Merle avait ajouté à la maison pour protéger la moto de la pluie. Carol suivait derrière lui, conduisant le camion, puis elle coupa le moteur avant de sortir. Elle pouvait voir sa nervosité aller et venir, alors un sentiment d'angoisse naquit dans ses entrailles regrettait-il de lui avoir proposé de venir ? Daryl était debout face à la porte d'entrée, sans faire le moindre mouvement pour l'ouvrir, Carol s'approcha, alors il l'observa nerveusement l'estomac de Carol se noua d'avantage. Peut être que c'était une mauvaise idée peut être que c'était trop pour lui ? Elle-même était chamboulée à l'idée de vivre avec un autre homme si rapidement après Ed. Elle s'enlaça de ses bras, en fixant le sol, Carol parla tout doucement.

« Daryl, il n'y a aucun problème si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre que ça… » Elle s'agitait nerveusement quand il lui lança un autre regard. Daryl réalisait qu'elle devait s'imaginer qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, et il peinait à lui dire que ce n'était pas ça le problème.

« Non, ça va, c'est juste… Ma maison n'est probablement pas comme celles dont tu as l'habitude… » Ses mains bougeaient dans ses poches et il regardait également le sol, les joues rosies. Carol leva les yeux sur lui puis elle sourit, soulagée de ne pas être le problème.

« Et bien, ça sera toujours mieux que de dormir dans une tente et de pisser dans un sceau, non ? » Sourit Carol. Il était un peu stupéfait par ses dires Carol rouspétait rarement, mais il lui rendit son sourire. Il sortit la clef de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte.

Carol ne comprenait pas ce qui l'effrayait autant. Ce n'était pas si grave – rien ne croulait et ça ne puait pas. Certes, la maison était vieille mais ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout, tout pouvait s'arranger avec un bon nettoyage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, juste un vieux canapé, une table basse réparée à l'adhésif, un petit buffet pour déposer ses clefs, et un petit meuble TV avec une petite télévision qui semblait récente tout était de seconde main. Elle pouvait voir la cuisine d'où elle se tenait, elle était démodée, les meubles de rangements avaient besoin d'être poncés et remis en couleur, le linoléum était décoloré et les coins se décollaient, les électroménagers étaient dépassés. Une table branlante et des chaises dépareillées se tenaient également dans la cuisine. En face de la porte d'entrée, à côté du salon, il y avait un hall qui devait certainement conduire à la salle de bain et aux chambres. Daryl la regardait, cherchant sur son visage de la déception ou du dégoût mais il n'en voyait pas. Carol leva les yeux sur lui et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Les vieilles maisons ne me dérangent pas Daryl il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'habituer à la cuisine mais je suis heureuse d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête, » elle n'allait pas lui mentir en lui disant que c'était parfait, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte. « Je peux déposer mes affaires où ? » Carol avait emporté une boîte de vêtement, quelques livres, et la petite boîte de bébé que Daryl avait sauvé de son appartement.

« Euh, je pense que tu vas prendre ma chambre, jus… »

« Daryl, non ! Je ne veux pas te priver de te chambre ! »

« C'est ça ou la chambre de Merle, et crois moi, tu ne voudrais pas y être, » il frémit de nouveau en pensant à toutes les choses immondes qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. « Il a probablement ramené toutes les traînées d'Atlanta dans ce lit… » Il s'arrêta de parler, il avait pensé à voix haute.

« Oh ? Et combien de femmes tu as ramené dans _ton _lit ? » Le taquina Carol, en relevant un sourcil sur lui. Même si la question n'était pas sérieuse, elle ne manqua pas de la voir rougir avant de se retourner pour se rendre dans le hall.

« Je euh, j'ai nettoyé les draps il y a quelques jours donc…ça devrait être propre… » Bégaya-t-il, essayant d'éviter la réponse puisque c'était un nombre qu'il ne voulait pas admettre et il ne voulait pas mentir. La machine à laver était un luxe pour Daryl qui avait grandi en nettoyant ses vêtements dans un ruisseau. « Laisse moi juste le temps de sortir mes affaires, et je te la laisse, » il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, en espérant ne plus rougir.

Carol pouffait de rire elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'adorer la façon dont il rougissait parfois. Pendant qu'il déplaçait ses affaires, elle était retournée à l'extérieur pour récupérer ses affaires et les rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois que Daryl eut terminé de débarrasser la chambre de ses affaires, Carol entra pour visiter la pièce qui serait la sienne pendant quelques mois. C'était encore plus dépouillé que le salon et la cuisine, il y avait juste un lit sans tête, ni pieds, et une petite commode assortie à une table de nuit où se tenait une lampe de chevet. Les draps et les couvertures étaient froissés sur le lit défait mais ils avaient l'air propre.

Il n'y avait rien sur les murs, pas de photos, pas d'étagères remplies de bibelot, pas même de rideaux aux fenêtres, simplement des stores. Carol réalisait qu'elle n'aimait pas une chose dans la maison – elle était vide, dépourvue de chaleur.

« Ca te va ? » Demanda une voix bourrue derrière elle. Carol sursauta presque elle n'avait jamais compris comment il parvenait à se déplacer sans faire de bruits. En se retournant, elle acquiesça et sourit tendrement il était dans l'entrée, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés.

« Oui, merci, » un bâillement lui échappa et Carol réalisa qu'elle était épuisée avec l'incendie et le déménagement, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et à présent son corps lui rappelait les dernières heures. « Oh, je suis crevée… » Elle observa le lit avec nostalgie mais elle était programmée à l'horaire du restaurant dans la soirée.

« J'ai déjà appelé le restaurant, repose toi jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai un autre job et je dois y aller, mais on se voit lus tard. »

« Tu ne vas pas te reposer ? Tu dois être aussi fatigué que moi, » une fois encore, Carol était surprises par sa prévenance et en même temps elle s'inquiétait de son bien être.

« Nan, ça va aller, » _ce n'est pas comme si je dormais beaucoup de toute façon. _Même si cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne buvait plus avant de se coucher, Daryl ne trouvait pas facilement le sommeil. Il avait l'habitude de manquer d'heures de sommeil. « Je te vois plus tard, va dormir, » et sur ces derniers mots, il partit.

Carol farfouilla dans sa caisse de vêtements pour trouver quelque chose pour dormir avant de s'effondrer dans le lit. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise d'être dans un autre lit que le sien, mais au moins il était confortable. La tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller que des odeurs de la nature envahissait ses narines, et elle s'endormit en rêvant de montagnes et de forêts.

**OOO**

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Carol pour trouver ses marques dans la nouvelle maison en moins d'une semaine elle se sentait comme chez elle. Actuellement, elle était assise dans le fauteuil et elle lisait l'un des livres qu'elle avait emmené de son appartement. Daryl travaillait au garage de motos, et Carol supposait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer puisqu'on se rapprochait de la soirée. Le grondement d'une moto lui confirma qu'elle avait raison Carol déposa son livre sur la table du salon et elle se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Daryl franchit la porte, déposant ses clefs sur le petit buffet et il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. Tout était à sa place sauf…qu'il faisait propre. L'odeur de renfermé n'était plus là, les murs semblaient s'être éclaircis et il avait l'impression que ça brillait, les fenêtres étaient impeccable, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussières.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment sale avant Daryl remettait toujours les choses à leur place et il repassait derrière lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas que la saleté, l'humidité et la crasse pouvaient provenir de l'extérieur, donc vivre et grandir dans un environnement sale était une source d'embarras pour lui, alors il avait pris l'habitude de passer derrière lui. Il ne laissait jamais des bouteilles vides, il les emportait au container, il ne laissait jamais de la vaisselle sale, tout était rangé à sa place après les avoir utilisé. Cependant, on ne lui avait jamais appris à garder une maison nickel avant que sa maman décède, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à boire et à fumer au lieu de garder sa maison propre, et son père n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit se rapprochant du ménage. Alors, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les subtilités du nettoyage, comme dépoussiérer, passer le torchon, passer l'aspirateur, et nettoyer ses fenêtres. Il passait le balai, et il savait comment garder une salle de bain propre mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Coucou, » Carol se tenait entre le salon et la cuisine, un essuie dans les mains et un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

« Salut, » Daryl retirait ses chaussures pour les déposer près de la porte, « alors…c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Oh, et bien, je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui alors…j'ai pensé que tu aimerais rentrer dans une maison propre. Tu en penses quoi ? » Elle avait un peu peur de l'offenser parcequ'elle avait fait le grand nettoyage dans _sa_ maison.

« Ouais, et bien… » Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, « en fait, je pense que ça n'a jamais été aussi propre. Est-ce que les murs brillent ? » Il lui souriait, et elle rigolait légèrement, se sentant soulagée.

« Je pense que tu exagères. Viens ici avant que le repas ne refroidisse, » Carol sourit puis disparut dans la cuisine. Daryl était confus. _Le repas ?_

Il entra dans la cuisine et il fut de nouveau surpris de voir que Carol avait dressé la table, et qu'il y avait deux assiettes pleines. Elle prit un siège. Il s'approcha pour prendre sa place à table le repas sentait vraiment bon.

« Seigneur, tu as aussi cuisiné ? » Elle lui haussa simplement les épaules et elle commença à manger. « Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, tu sais… » Daryl était un peu prit de court, à sa grande surprise il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens lui rendent service.

« Je sais…c'est juste…tu en as déjà tellement fait sans que je ne le demande…alors je voulais te le rendre en quelque sorte, » Carol lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de fixer son assiette. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir remettre les compteurs à zéro, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de sa gentillesse.

Daryl ne savait pas quoi répondre alors, à la place, il commença à manger. Le repas était bon, vraiment très bon Carol était une excellente cuisinière. Daryl aimait suffisamment pour ralentir sa cadence et savourer le repas, se retenant de lécher l'assiette quand l'assiette fut vide.

« Tu as aimé ? » Il pouvait détecter la nervosité dans sa voix. Ed ne l'avait jamais complimenté pour sa cuisine, à la place il se plaignait de ci ou ça, ou il lui balançait simplement l'assiette. Carol aimait cuisiner, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressée à ce que Daryl penserait de sa cuisine.

« Ne lui dis pas mais, tu cuisines mieux que Lafayette, » Dit-il avant de se lever et de ramasser les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier, la main de Carol sur son bras l'arrêta et il la regarda.

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement, en levant les yeux sur lui. C'était le meilleur compliment qu'il pouvait lui donner et Carol savait qu'il ne mentait pas Daryl n'était pas du genre mielleux. Il lui fit un autre de ces demis sourire, et il se dirigea vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

Carol voulut l'aider à nettoyer la vaisselle mais il la chassa de la cuisine, en lui disant qu'elle en avait assez fait, alors elle était retournée sur le canapé pour lire son livre. Un peu plus tard, Daryl revint de la cuisine et il prit une place sur le canapé. Elle déposa son livre et elle en prit un autre sur la table basse avant de le jeter sur ses genoux il observa le livre, _Croc Blanc _de Jack London.

« Un livre sur les loups ? » Il la regardait sceptique.

« C'est un bon livre. Et si tu aimes ça, il y en a d'autres – _l'appel sauvage._ J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer un autre livre, et peut être essayé de le lire à voix haute… »

« Non, » s'énerva-t-il. Le visage de Daryl s'empourpra et il fusilla le livre du regard alors que sa poigne sur le livre se resserrait.

« Daryl, je pense que lire à voix haute pourrait t'aider… » Commença doucement Carol, mais elle fut interrompue.

« Putain, je ne lirais pas à voix haute, » tonna-t-il, en jetant le livre sur la table basse avant de se lever. Carol était sous le choc et abasourdie par sa crise de colère mais elle était déterminée à comprendre le fond du problème. Il était dans la cuisine et elle entendit le frigo s'ouvrir, elle se leva pour le rejoindre. Daryl était en face du frigo ouvert, l'observant sans rien prendre. Elle se sentait nerveuse, Carol n'aimait pas être près d'un homme en colère ses paumes étaient moites et son cœur battait fort, mais elle se forçait à rester là.

« Daryl, peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Sa voix était extrêmement calme mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher son anxiété. Daryl jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et il se sentit immédiatement le roi des connards elle avait peur de lui. Après tout le travail qu'elle avait accomplit aujourd'hui, nettoyer la maison et préparer le repas, il faisait ça, il agissait comme un con en lui criant dessus. Cette idée le rendait malade et il s'efforça de se calmer Carol n'avait rien fait de mal. Il referma le frigo et il s'installa à la table, s'asseyant en regardant ses mains qui ne cessaient de trembler. Carol était debout, ne bougeant pas d'un cheveux, entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il trouve le courage de commencer à lui parler.

« Il se moquait toujours de moi…il me faisait lire à haute voix juste pour rigoler, » ses épaules étaient affaissées et il bredouillait mais Carol parvenait à l'entendre correctement. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait à maudire le monstre qu'il lui avait fait ça, et elle s'approcha de la table lentement avant de se laisser glisser sur une chaise. Elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes puis elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas comme _lui. _Je ne vais pas moquer de toi. Et si tu ne veux pas essayer, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je ne te forcerais pas. Tu peux lire ce livre comme tu veux, d'accord ? » Elle le regardait sérieusement et il hocha la tête, son regard fixant de nouveau leurs mains. « Mais je pense que ton plus gros problème avec la lecture réside dans ce qu'il t'a fait il t'a bloqué et à présent c'est ton anxiété qui t'empêche d'en faire plus, et je crois que ça t'aiderait de travailler là-dessus. Et puis, lui prouver qu'il avait tort est une bonne revenge, » elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lever et de retourner dans le salon, mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta.

« J'suis désolé…d'avoir agi comme ça. Ce n'était pas correcte, » marmonna Daryl. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui comme elle avait peur de Ed il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, ou la faire se sentir mal intentionnellement, et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

« Excuses acceptées, » Carol lui souriait puis elle l'entraîna avec elle dans le salon. Elle prit le livre sur la table et elle lui tendit. Il l'observa un moment avant de le prendre avec un soupir de résignation puis il s'assit. Il l'ouvrit, trouva la première page et il commença à lire.

**OOO**

C'était samedi matin, et Carol se retrouva à s'éveiller tôt. Elle n'était pas du genre à dormir jusque midi durant ses jours de congés, mais elle aimait bien se lever après le lever du soleil. En s'étirant, elle tira les couvertures sur ses jambes et elle se leva. Carol savait que Daryl avait prévu d'aller voir son frère aujourd'hui, alors elle avait prévu de sortir de la maison et d'aller faire quelques courses. Elle prit son panier de linge sale et une serviette dans le placard, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Carol retira son pyjama et le jeta dans la machine à laver avec le reste du linge sale avant de verser un peu de lessive et de fermer le tambour, elle allait lancer le cycle de nettoyage après sa douche.

Elle chantonnait en essuyant ses cheveux, avant de sécher le reste de son corps et de sortir de la douche, les pieds sur un tapis de bain. Elle allait jeter la serviette quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres avec elle. _Merde_. Carol n'avait pas d'autre choix que de quitter la salle de bain, et de faire le parcours le plus court pour se rendre dans sa chambre et s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'emporter des vêtements dans la salle de bain avec elle, mais à présent qu'elle partageait la maison avec Daryl. _Peut être qu'il dort encore. _Carol pouvait seulement l'espérer. Elle enroula la serviette autour d'elle et zieuta par la porte, la voie était libre. Elle se précipita dans le hall, lançant par hasard un coup d'œil derrière elle, avant de percuter quelque chose de robuste et chaud, puis de tomber par terre.

Daryl était à moitié endormi, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer et un t-shirt, et il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il sentit quelque chose le cogner avant de tomber sur son dos avec un poids sur la poitrine. Il émergea, et il fut choqué de voir Carol qui lui renvoyait son regard, ensuite il remarqua qu'elle était à moitié nue. Son souffle se coupa et ses yeux s'élargirent leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres et ils étaient tout les deux figés par cet imprévu.

« Merde, qu'est ce que tu fouts ? » Dit il enfin d'une voix étranglée. Carol avait chaud, et elle trouvait sa peau douce elle avait un de ses bras sur son thorax et une jambe entre les siennes. Il était très heureux que ce genou n'ait pas atterri sur son entrejambe, mais il n'aimait définitivement pas la réaction de son corps. Déjà à moitié dur par l'érection matinale, le frottement de la cuisse de Carol ne l'aidait pas du tout son visage virait au rouge d'embarras puisqu'il savait qu'elle pouvait le sentir. _A la Dixon, comme un putain de pervers. _

« Je…je suis désolée, j'étais… » Balbutia Carol, en essayant de se dégager de _l'homme très attirant_ sous elle. Elle se retira de son thorax pour se lever, mais malheureusement la serviette se détacha et tomba sur la poitrine de Daryl. Elle haleta et l'attrapa, tout à son honneur Daryl ferma les yeux mais il avait quand même vu la poitrine de Carol, une image que serait pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Ce qui déclencha une vague vers l'aine de Daryl qui ne pouvait pas en supporter plus il s'assit pour la repousser de ses genoux, en gardant les yeux fermés. Il ne fit pas un geste avant d'entendre Carol partir dans sa chambre et fermer le porte il s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

L'eau froide ne fonctionnait pas et Daryl était très énervé contre lui. Essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Daryl ne parvenait pas à s'enlever l'image de la poitrine nue de Carol. Il avait déjà vu énormément de seins avec toutes les femmes que Merle ramenait à la maison, et les magazines cochons qu'il avait eu la curiosité de regarder, mais il n'avait jamais eu une paire de sein nu si près de son visage. Daryl était un peu perplexe, il n'avait jamais été attiré physiquement par les femmes avant il n'avait jamais été attiré par le sexe opposé, préférant rester loin de toute forme d'intimité. Mais là, il l'était intrigué par la douce Carol qui lui était rentré dedans, et il se sentait soudain comme un adolescent. C'était exaspérant il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air sa première et unique relation d'amitié à cause de ce que sa bite pensait. Daryl savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin que de l'amitié entre eux, parcequ'elle méritait mieux qu'un putain de péquenaud colérique.

Carol était rentrée dans sa chambre et elle avait claqué la porte. Son visage était rouge vif et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus croire qu'elle était attirée par lui. Non pas qu'il n'était pas séduisant, oh, il était très séduisant ce n'était pas simplement les muscles de sa poitrine ou de ses bras, ou son visage incroyable, ou ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui l'attiraient, mais la manière dont il la traitait, comme si elle était importante. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était attiré par un autre homme aussi rapidement après sa rupture d'une relation abusive Carol ne s'imaginait pas qu'il y aurait un autre homme après Ed, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait attirée par quelqu'un d'autre mais leur petit accrochage lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas complètement fermée à une relation. Cependant, Carol savait que la relation entre elle et Daryl resterait platonique il ne la voyait pas de cette manière. Et si elle était honnête, Carol avait trop peur de faire un pas vers un autre personne, s'imaginant à quel point ça pouvait dégénérer au vue de sa dernière relation. Elle ne pensait pas que Daryl serait comme Ed, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester vigilante.

**OOO**


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY – allez les gars, des commentaires pour l'auteur. Elle est trop talentueuse, et ça me tue de ne lui faire part que des statistiques !

**OOO**

Après s'être habillée, Carol se rendit dans la cuisine et elle trouva Daryl qui était assis à la table en train de manger un bol de céréale. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et son visage vira au rouge, une fois de plus, puis il scruta son bol.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas de bol, » plaisanta Carol, essayant de briser la glace Daryl renifla dans son bol.

« Tu crois ? Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une femme nue me tombe dessus, » sourit-il alors que Carol rougissait aussi, au moins il n'était pas le seul que ça gênait.

« Et les autres jours, hein ? » Carol jouait le jeu, prenant un bol, la boîte de céréale, et le lait pour son déjeuner Daryl renifla de nouveau mais il ne répondit pas. Elle se prépara son bol et elle s'assit pour manger avant de décider de changer de sujet. « Alors tu vas voir Merle ? » Il acquiesça. « A quelle heure tu penses revenir ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester longtemps, les visites sont limitées, et puis il y a quelques heures de routes pour aller à la prison. »

« La prison ? »

Daryl se mortifia et son visage pâlit, réalisant qu'il avait trop parlé il n'avait rien dit à Carol à propos de Merle mais il avait craché le morceau à présent, donc il acquiesça lentement.

« Il, euh…c'est un toxicomane et il s'est fait prendre en train de vendre…la justice en a eu assez de lui laisser une seconde chance, alors ils l'ont enfermé… Mon frère, il n'est pas parfait mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, » il la regarda nerveusement, attendant de voir sa réaction. Carol pouvait sentir son anxiété et elle voulait le rassurer.

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, et je ne suis pas là pour juger les autres. J'espère qu'il a trouvé l'aide dont il avait besoin, » Carol en connaissait assez sur la dépendance pour savoir qu'en général, les gens avaient leurs raisons quand ils sombraient là dedans, et elle pouvait s'imaginer par quoi Merle était passé, mais elle n'exprima pas ses pensées. A la place, elle lui sourit tendrement et Daryl se détendit un peu, « Ca ne me dérangerait pas de le rencontrer… » Carol lui lança un regard, jaugeant sa réaction il avait les yeux baissé sur son bol et il mâchouillait l'ongle de son pouce. Il ne répondit pas avant un moment.

« Pourquoi pas, euh…tu veux venir avec moi aujourd'hui ? Les dernières fois où j'y suis allé, Il n'a pas arrêté de me tanné pour que je t'emmène… » Marmonna-t-il. Carol était étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait parlé d'elle à son frère, alors elle sourit de nouveau.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

**OOO**

Daryl avait passé son temps à parler de Merle à Carol tout en conduisant comment lui et son grand-père lui avaient enseigné l'art de traquer et chasser. Que les meilleurs voyages où il avait chassé avaient toujours été avec son frère aîné, et qu'ils étaient heureux du temps passé loin de son père. Il lui avait raconté les blagues qu'ils se faisaient, comme la fois où Merle l'avait torturé alors qu'il avait une gueule de bois et la manière dont il s'était vengé en peignant sa chambre en rose cette histoire le faisait presque sourire. Mais Daryl la mit aussi en garde quant au langage vulgaire de son frère.

« Il va d'abord être sympa et gentil puis il essaiera d'avoir tes faveurs, » grommela Daryl, un agacement inhabituelle apparaissant à l'idée que son frère flirte avec Carol sa poigne sur le volant se resserrait alors qu'il entrait dans le parking.

« Ca va être drôle, » rigolait Carol, débouclant sa ceinture alors qu'il se garait.

Ils s'inscrirent et ils traversèrent la sécurité avant d'être conduit dans le hall des visites. Merle arriva de son côté alors qu'ils passaient la porte Daryl lui fit un signe et il s'installa à leur table habituelle, Carol derrière, le suivant de près. Elle pouvait voir une ressemblance évidente entre les deux frères, même si Merle était plus grand, et plus musclés. Il la vit et son visage se divisa en un immense sourire alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table.

« Alors mon frère à finalement trouver le courage de t'amener pour rencontrer le grand vilain Merle ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Carol, « je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, » elle lui souriait.

« C'est vrai ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit sur moi, petit frère ? » Merle n'avait pas peur de ce que pensaient les femmes de lui, mais il était un peu impressionné que Carol ait suivi son frère pour le rencontrer, sachant qu'il était en prison.

« Rien que des bonnes choses, » sourit bêtement Daryl, « que ta couleur préférée est le rose et que tu as une licorne géante sous ton lit. » Merle savait que son frère essayait de lui taper sur les nerfs mais ce n'était pas si facile et malheureusement pour Daryl, Merle était meilleur à ce jeu.

« C'est vrai, » sourit-il et Daryl réalisa son erreur trop tard, « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose géante que je possède, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » Merle sourit à Carol de manière suggestive, espérant l'intimider ou au moins la faire rougir.

« _Non de dieu Merle _! » s'énerva Daryl avant de regarder honteusement Carol, « Je t'avais dit qu'il était vulgaire. »

« C'est vrai, il est grossier. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre, » Merle sourit de nouveau alors que Daryl poussait une plainte, sa tête retombant sur ses bras pour cacher son visage rouge, mais Carol l'ignorait.

« C'est vrai, monsieur Dixon ? » Le ton coquin de sa voix fit que la tête de Daryl se redressa pour la regarder, alors que Merle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom. Carol l'observait avec un regard plein de sous entendus, elle releva un sourcil et elle sourit de manière à le charmer. « Je parie que tu te sens seul ici, hein ? Rien d'aussi plaisant que moi pour te tenir compagnie ? » Son sourire s'élargissait et elle se pencha sur lui, elle avait toute son attention.

La mâchoire de Daryl était presque par terre, et ses yeux hors de ses orbites, alors qu'il assistait à ça. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Où était partie Carol et qui était cette chienne assise à sa place ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se sentait excité par cette femme et le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues_. Ce n'est pas le moment, Dixon. Garde ton calme !_

« Non, je n'ai pas la moindre opportunité ici… Tu veux m'aider à ce propos, mon cœur ? » Il souriait et Daryl avait du mal de résister à l'envie de le frapper le plus fortement possible sous la table il voulait voir où allait en venir Carol.

« Hm, je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, » sourit Carol, sa voix se faisant plus tendre, ce qui n'aidait pas Daryl à se calmer, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle se pencha encore plus sur Merle et elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher du doigt, il obéit. Prenant une pause quelques instants, se réjouissant du silence, elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille que Daryl pouvait entendre, « Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de ramasser un savon pour voir où ça te mène ? »

Carol recula puis savoura le regard stupéfait de Merle avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, claquant sa main sur la table. Daryl faillit s'étouffer avant de sourire et de se mettre à rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Carol ait réussi à piéger son propre frère il était fier, très fier.

Carol était contente et très fière d'elle et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça et elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant il faisait toujours des petits sourires, ou il pouffait légèrement, mais jamais il ne souriait comme ça, ni ne rigolait. Il avait un magnifique sourire et elle aimait la façon dont il rigolait. Son cœur se gonfla un peu plus de fierté en sachant qu'elle avait été la seule à le faire sourire comme ça, à le faire rire comme ça.

« Oh frangin, je l'adore. Elle doit rester, » Fut enfin capable de dire Merle après quelques minutes de fou rire son visage et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il avait aussi remarqué le sourire et le rire de son petit frère et il n'en revenait pas il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Daryl comme ça. Merle s'en remettait à Carol elle avait vraiment quelque chose de magique.

Carol allait demander quelque chose à Merle quand quelque chose par-dessus son épaule la figea, elle pâlit et son sourire de fierté s'évanouit rapidement. _Ed_.

Ed Peletier avait la visite de son avocat à propos de son dossier quand des rires attirèrent son attention. Tiens donc, il y avait son odieuse ex-femme qui bavardait avec son gigolo et son frère junkie. Son sale caractère explosa et Ed s'éloigna brusquement de son avocat, se précipitant vers Carol.

Les deux frères remarquèrent le changement soudain de Carol, et le regard de Daryl se tourna vers ce qu'elle regardait. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se levant, Carol debout à côté de lui. Merle regarda par-dessus son épaule et il soupira il connaissait ce pauvre connard, leurs cellules étaient en face l'une de l'autre dans le couloir. Tout ce que Ed était capable de faire, c'était de geindre à propos de sa salope de femme, de râler parcequ'il faisait froid ou parceque la nourriture était merdique, plus d'une fois Merle s'était retenu de lui briser les dents. Il allait se lever quand il remarqua le regard de son frère à la place, il choisit d'observer.

« Tu as vraiment pris le bas de gamme, tu ne crois pas Carol ? » Ricana Ed il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Merle. « Tu as prévu un plan à trois avec ces péquenauds ou quoi ? T'es qu'une salope, » cracha-t-il.

« Ferme là avant que je t'en colle une, » gronda Daryl, il n'en avait rien à faire d'être en plein milieu d'une prison, il n'allait pas rester debout et écouter ce trou du cul parler comme ça à Carol. Ses yeux étaient froncés et il dévisageait Ed, les poings serrés de chaque côté. Carol restait silencieuse, légèrement derrière Daryl. Voir son ex mari était inattendu et le voir se précipiter vers elle lui avait glacé le sang comme lors de ses craintes inoubliables.

Ed ignorait Daryl, continuant de regarder fixement Carol il l'avait sous contrôle comme il le désirait.

« Tu pensais d'être débarrassé de moi, non ? Devine quoi salope, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, » Carol détestait l'éclat dans son regard. « Ma peine de prison prend fin. Je vais sortir d'ici et la première chose que je vais faire quand je sortirais d'ici, c'est de retrouver _ton_ pauvre cul… »

« Si tu t'approches d'elle, je te tue, » gronda Daryl il en avait assez entendu.

Merle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre le regard de son frère lui disait qu'il ne bluffait pas. Son petit frère était sincère. Daryl se déplaça vers l'avant, il avait perdu son sang froid rapidement et il commençait à voir rouge mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste de plus pour tabasser la tronche de Ed, une douce main chaleureuse se posa sur son bras pour le calmer instantanément.

« Non, Daryl, » dit doucement Carol. Il ne se calma pas vraiment, mais il se tempéra, s'agitant moins même si il dévisageait toujours Ed. Carol sortit finalement de sa torpeur et elle déglutit, toisant son ex-mari avec calme. Elle s'avança au près de Daryl et la main qu'elle avait posé sur son bras, glissa dans sa main voulant à la fois se donner courage et faire chier Ed. A sa grande surprise, Daryl retourna le geste, serrant gentiment sa main.

Une fois encore, Merle était surpris pas seulement de la proximité entre son frère et un autre être humain, à savoir, une femme, mais aussi son effet sur lui, comment elle le calmait. Il se demandait presque qu'elle sorte de magie vaudou elle employait, mais secrètement il savait _exactement_ de quoi il s'agissait. Son frère était en voie de guérison. Et c'était grâce à _elle_. Merle su qu'il serait pour toujours reconnaissant envers cette femme, la femme de son _frère_ (même si son frère ne le savait pas encore) et il allait trouvé un moyen de lui rendre la pareil.

« Dégage et garde ton venin pour toi Ed, je m'en fouts de ce que tu dis. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi ou des gens qui m'entourent. Mais je vais te dire une chose : Daryl est un bien meilleur homme que tu ne le seras jamais. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis le jour où il est entré dans ma vie en te cassant la gueule, » Carol n'en revenait pas des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ça lui venait, mais une fois encore, elle était sacrément fière d'elle.

Deux hommes et un monstre la regardait, stupéfaits. Merle aimait cette femme de plus en plus, à chaque seconde. Daryl était désorienté sur ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos de lui, alors que Ed bouillonnait. Son visage devenait écarlate et il était sur le point d'étrangler cette pute mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas essayer ici, pas avec les deux frères et les gardiens à proximité.

« Tu fais la fière maintenant, petite fille, mais tu le seras moins quand je sortirai d'ici, » Cracha Ed avant de s'éloigner. Le trio resta calme un moment avant que Merle ne brise le silence.

« Tu es redoutable, ma belle, » il rigolait et Carol rougit, souriant timidement. « Je te le redis frangin, tu dois te la faire celle là, je parie que c'est une sauvage ! » Merle souriait de toutes ses dents quand Daryl le gifla au visage en râlant, tandis que Carol rougissait d'avantage tout deux laissèrent tomber leur main pour reculer loin l'un de l'autre.

« Tu gâches ce moment, Merle, » se plaignit Carol.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je choisis toujours les mots justes ! » Merle souriait comme un idiot, « Et petit frère, un petit conseil quand tu le feras enfin : la femme doit jouir en premier, » il fit un clin d'œil à Carol et avec ça l'aîné de Dixon sortit en rigolant. C'était le plus beau jour qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. Daryl le fusillait du regard et Carol restait bouche bée de sa rencontre avec Merle Dixon.

**OOO**

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? » Demanda Daryl calmement, gardant ses yeux sur la route. Il conduisait en silence depuis un moment déjà, sur le chemin du retour. Les mots de Carol repassaient dans sa tête depuis qu'elle les avait prononcé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que tu as dis, sur le fait que j'étais un meilleur homme…tu le pensais vraiment ? » Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était un homme bien avant en fait, personne n'avait jamais rien dit de gentil sur lui avant. Alors il ne savait pas si elle le pensait ou si elle avait dit ça juste pour énerver Ed.

« Bien sûre que je le pense, » dit-elle gentiment Carol détestait l'incertitude dans le ton de sa voix. « Tu as fait bien plus qu'être aimable avec moi… Tu m'as traité comme si je valais quelque chose… » Elle était en train de regarder ses mains posés sur ses genoux, « Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça… » Carol avait peur de s'ouvrir autant et d'être aussi sincère elle ne voulait pas l'effrayé mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être totalement honnête avec lui. Elle se souciait de lui d'une certaine manière, et il se souciait d'elle, et elle l'avait compris au moment où il avait serré sa main, pour lui donner de la force. Il était doux et attentionné il prenait soin d'elle et il la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

Daryl ne parla pas pendant quelques instants, il ressassait ses pensées, et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Tu fais la même chose pour moi, » parla-t-il calmement. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait pour elle jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Daryl avait passé l'entièreté de sa vie à se sentir inutile, bon pour personne, mais lorsque Carol lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était senti plus utile, il la comprenait exactement puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Et puis il avait réalisé à quel point c'était important, et il était choqué car jamais il ne se serait cru capable de se soucier de qui que ce soit. Mais Carol avait atterri dans sa vie et elle lui avait montré quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour – de l'affection.

**OOO**


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Daryl était certain d'avoir le visage en feu. Ou il était au moins aussi rouge que le soutien-gorge rouge qu'il regardait. Il était parti récupérer ses affaires dans la machine à laver lorsqu'en sortant le linge, une pièce de lingerie était tombé avec ses vêtements dans le panier à linge. Elle était à présent sur le haut de la pile et il n'arrivait pas à en décoller les yeux il était rouge pompier avec des touches de dentelles noires, ça semblait nouveau. Il ferma la porte de la machine d'un coup de pied puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Carol, en priant pour qu'il n'y ait que le soutient gorge de Carol mélangé à sa lessive il ne fallait pas en rajouter à son imagination avec une culotte assortie à l'ensemble.

C'était le début de la quatrième semaine de juillet Carol avait souhaité faire quelque chose pour les vacances puisqu'ils avaient tout les deux congé, et elle avait demandé à Daryl si il voulait aller au parc pour voir les feux d'artifices avec le reste de la ville. L'idée d'être en plein milieu de la foule, l'alcool, et les explosifs n'attirait pas du tout Daryl mais il avait une meilleure idée – il allait emmené Carol camper, même si elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il y aurait des feux d'artifice. Donc, ils avaient tout les deux fait leurs lessives afin de préparer les bagages et c'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé un soutient gorge à Carol dans son panier à linge.

« Hé, Carol ? Je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose dans la machine, » dit-il à travers la porte, attendant qu'elle réponde. Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Carol jeta un coup d'œil au panier qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de rougir et d'attraper le vêtement pour le jeter rapidement par-dessus son épaule pour le mettre hors de vue.

« Oh, euh, pardon…je me demandais où il était passé… » Bredouilla Carol. Elle venait tout juste de l'acheter sur un coup de tête quand elle avait fait du shopping quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'avoir des vêtements beaux ou sexy avec Ed et elle avait décidé de dépenser un peu d'argent. Carol aimait la lingerie même si elle n'avait personne à qui la montrer, elle aimait juste la sensation que ça lui apportait. Daryl allait s'éloigner mais Carol l'arrêta, piquant un fard.

« Attends, je ne pense pas que c'est tout… » Marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans la pile de vêtement avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et bien sûre, c'était une culotte rouge bordée de dentelles noires.

Une image troublante de Carol portant uniquement le soutient et la culotte traversa l'esprit de Daryl, et il fut reconnaissant de porter le panier à linge devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il espérait ne plus être troublé par cette saloperie. Plus d'une fois, il s'était éveillé excité par leur collision d'après la douche, et il avait espéré oublier cette image d'elle. Il se sentait sale de penser à elle de cette façon. Non pas parcequ'il était attiré, mais parcequ'il ne pouvait pas imaginer des choses qui ne se produirait jamais. Il savait que Carol tenait à lui mais il ne pensait pas l'attirer elle serait probablement dégoûtée si elle apprenait les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait rendu ses sous vêtements manquant, Daryl s'était dirigé dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer ses affaires. Il espérait ne plus avoir d'image coquine de Carol en tête au moment où il finissait ses bagages, ou sinon il allait passer un très long week-end.

**OOO**

Daryl parqua le camion à sa place habituelle, le plus proche possible du camp, mais ils allaient encore devoir marcher pour y accéder. Il se préoccupait de leur vitesse de marche et de comment il devait transporter les affaires qu'il avait emmenées pour Carol plus que pour lui, comme une tente et des chaises pliables. Il utilisait rarement une tente pour camper, sauf si il pleuvait, Daryl se sentait bien à la belle étoile près d'un feu mais il se disait que Carol apprécierait un semblant d'intimité alors il avait pris la tente. Carol avait emmené le frigo box, à l'arrière du camion, avec un peu de nourriture pour le week-end et elle en avait prit un tout petit peu pour le repas du soir dans un sac iso thermique. Il l'avait regardé en relevant un sourcil alors qu'elle sortait une bombe d'insecticides pour se pulvériser, il secouait presque la tête il n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de saloperie de sa vie. Après, elle fourra la bouteille dans le fond de son sac, et il lui tendit un bâton de marche afin d'entrer dans les bois, Carol le suivit.

En moins de quelques heures, Daryl les avaient conduit à l'endroit habituel puis il avait choisi un endroit pour planter la tente. Carol avait chaud et était en nage, son dos lui faisait un peu mal mais elle devait admettre que la vue était sans mot, le paysage montagneux et ses rivières le serpentant entre deux vallées. Elle aida Daryl à monter la tente puis elle déplia son sac de couchage à l'intérieur, même si elle remarqua que Daryl faisait de même mais à l'extérieur. Daryl était parti chercher du bois pour le feu, et elle avait installés les chaises près de la fosse du feu, puis elle avait sorti quelques bières du sac iso. Quand il était revenu, Daryl avait allumé le feu, et ils allaient pouvoir préparer le repas mais avant Carol avait un petit souci qu'elle devait régler.

« Euh, Daryl…où sont les toilettes ? » Demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Daryl la dévisagea l'air confus.

« Choisis un arbre, n'importe lequel, » répondit-il, gesticulant de la main pour désigner les environs. « Pas trop près du camp. »

« Quoi ? » couina-t-elle. « « Il n'y a même pas un pot ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Je pensais t'avoir entendu dire que tu avais déjà campé avant, » Daryl n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Et bien oui, mais il y avait toujours un endroit réservé aux toilettes, » Carol n'avait jamais réellement campé dans les bois. Sa famille avait toujours campé mais dans des aires de camping où il y avait toujours une dépendance certaines d'entre elles avaient même la plomberie suffisante pour une salle de bain et des douches.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais ce n'était pas du camping, » Daryl se déplaça vers son sac et il commença à chercher dedans avant de sortir un rouleau de papier toilette et une truelle. Le visage de Carol pâlit et il allait rire mais il ne le fit pas, ne voulant pas la blesser dans son orgueil et lui donner la sensation d'être stupide.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire avec ça ? » Carol aurait préféré être en communauté pour la fête du 4 juillet au lieu de vivre ça. Le visage de Daryl s'empourpra quand il réalisa qu'il allait vraiment devoir lui montrer ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Allons-y, je ne te le montrerais qu'une fois, » il soupira et il se dirigea dans les bois, marchant un peu avant de choisir un arbre suffisamment grand, puis il se positionna à son côté pour ne pas être visible du camp. « Tu creuse un trou, environ 30cm de profondeur, » il en creusa un à côté de l'arbre, « tu fais ce que tu dois faire, ensuite tu l'enterres. Tu peux t'appuyer contre l'arbre, mais fais attention qu'il n'y ai pas des orties ou des plantes vénéneuses ou sinon tu vas avoir les fesses qui grattent pendant deux semaines. »

Carol acquiesça simplement, rougissant fortement, et elle prit le papier toilette et la truelle avant qu'il ne retourne au camp.

**OOO**

La nuit était tombée et ils étaient tout les deux assis près du feu, regardant les étoiles en devinant les constellations, comme Orion le grand chasseur, le préféré de Daryl Carol aimait la grande ours et la petite ours, une mère et son fils. Ils se délectaient tout les deux en sirotant quelques bières. Carol détourna son regard du ciel pour observer Daryl elle remarquait à quel point il était détendu, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu comme ça…en paix.

« Tu es différent. »

« Hm ? » Répondit-il à peine, les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel.

« Ici, dans la forêt, tu es différent. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu aussi détendu avant, » Carol prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et retourna à nouveau son regard vers les cieux. Daryl la regardait il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle faisait autant attention à lui.

« J'aime être ici. C'est toujours paisible, » répondit-il. Carol ne répondit pas mais elle était d'accord, c'était vraiment paisible et elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoile dans la nuit auparavant.

Aucun des deux ne parlèrent d'avantage, se réjouissant simplement du calme de la soirée et de leur compagnie mutuelle. Après un long moment, Carol décida que la nuit l'appelait et elle se faufila dans la tente. Elle remarqua que Daryl n'avait toujours pas mis son sac de couchage dans la tente, et elle voulait lui poser la question mais elle se ravisa elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise et gâcher la bonne ambiance.

Le matin suivant, Carol s'éveilla en gémissant, le bas de son dos lui faisait mal à cause de la randonnée de la veille. Mais bien vite, elle sentit une merveilleuse odeur alors elle s'habilla et sortit la tête de la tente. Carol était surprise de voir Daryl qui cuisinait quelque chose sur le feu il se retourna au bruit de la tirette.

« Bonjour, » sourit-il doucement, tournant le dos à la nourriture.

« Bonjour. Ca sent bon, qu'est ce que c'est ? » Carol s'extirpa de la tente et prit une chaise près du feu, en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

« J'ai été chassé ce matin, » Daryl fit un geste en direction de son arbalète qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, « j'ai attrapé quelques écureuils et j'ai trouvé des œufs de caille pour le déjeuner. Tu as déjà mangé de l'écureuil ? »

« Non, jamais mais ça sent très bon, » Carol était très agréablement surprise de se réveiller avec un repas. « Tu es plein de surprise, Dixon. Aucun homme ne m'a jamais préparé de repas. Si seulement j'avais dormi un peu plus longtemps…j'aurais pu déjeuner au lit, » elle poussa un bruyant, faux soupir et Daryl renifla.

« Faut pas pousser, » grommela-t-il mais Carol pouvait détecter une pointe d'humour et elle rigola.

Elle sortit quelques assiettes en carton quand la nourriture fut prête et elle goûta la cuisine que Daryl avait préparée. Carol aimait assez pour se resservir une deuxième fois et Daryl rougit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui plaise autant, il n'était pas un aussi bon cuisinier qu'elle.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé et débarrassé, Daryl l'emmena à la rivière la plus proche. Il voulait nager et elle choisit de rester sur la rive pour prendre une bain de soleil, son dos lui faisait encore mal et elle ne voulait pas que ça empire, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il y aurait une randonnée dans l'après midi. Carol portait un short et un débardeur, après s'être étalé de la crème solaire, elle se coucha sur une serviette et elle prit un livre pour lire. Daryl portait un short et il avait gardé son t-shirt pour se lancer dans l'eau froide de la rivière. Quelques heures passèrent et Daryl émergea de l'eau le soleil lui disait qu'il était presque l'heure de partir en randonnée. Carol leva les yeux de son livre quand elle l'entendit arriver et sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Son t-shirt humide ne laissait absolument pas la place à l'imagination, et elle dû lutter pour détourner les yeux avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il avait toute son attention.

« C'est l'heure d'y aller, » dit-il en passant devant elle, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire. Carol acquiesça simplement, n'osant pas parler, et elle se leva pour le suivre en s'éventant avec le livre qu'elle lisait.

Carol se changea, prenant un jeans et une veste qu'elle noua autour de sa taille, devinant qu'il ferait plus frais une fois la nuit tombée. Daryl avait remis son jeans et une chemise sèche, son arbalète sur l'épaule et une lampe de poche attachée à la ceinture. Il lui tendit un bâton de marche avant de prendre le sien et ils se dirigèrent dans les bois.

La randonnée dura quelques heures mais elle avait été facile, et Carol en était reconnaissante, la douleur dans son dos n'empirait pas. Daryl avait été lent et patient, prenant son temps puisqu'il savait que Carol n'avait pas l'habitude. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit, Daryl observa le soleil qui était presque couché. Ils étaient debout sur une falaise surplombant la vallée et Carol pouvait voir les lumières de la petite ville plus bas. Daryl s'assit, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et Carol l'imita, s'installant juste à côté de lui. Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'il fasse complètement noir et elle commençait à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là au-dessus de la ville.

Elle comprit assez rapidement. Une trace brillante partit de la ville pour exploser en gerbe de couleurs lumineuses avant de disparaître, une autre série de stries lumineuses prirent place. Daryl lui avait promis son feu d'artifice et il était resté fidèle à sa promesse.

« Mon frère m'emmenait tout le temps ici quand j'étais petit pour regarder les feux d'artifices. Il y a de la place pour voir et il ne faut pas s'inquiéter d'avoir bousculer quelqu'un, » murmura-t-il, en observant le feu d'artifices. Cet endroit était riche en souvenirs pour lui et il voulait le partager avec elle.

« Daryl… C'est incroyable. Quelle magnifique surprise, » Carol pouvait deviner à la façon dont il parlait que cet endroit était spécial pour lui et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse car il l'avait choisi pour partager ça. « Merci de partager ce moment avec moi… » Elle tenta d'approcher sa main, la prenant de nouveau, « Ca signifie beaucoup. » Carol lui souriait, soulagé qu'il ne dégage pas sa main et qu'il lui retourne le geste une fois de plus. Elle observait le spectacle et elle s'appuya sur son épaule pour regarder le finale. Une explosion de couleur scintillante voltigeait au dessus de la montagne, illuminant toute la vallée pendant quelques minutes.

L'obscurité revint, et ils restèrent assis se contentant du silence. Le pouce de Carol caressait la paume de Daryl. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et elle en était arrivée à une conclusion choquante elle tombait amoureuse de cet homme. Elle haleta presque audiblement en le réalisant mais elle restait silencieuse. Carol savait qu'il lui avait fallu du temps ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts depuis longtemps maintenant mais elle refusait juste de l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler ça de l'amour, pas encore, mais quelque part au milieu de cette amitié naissante, il y avait quelque chose de plus et elle se disait qu'il était temps de faire la point là dessus.

« J'aime ça…_nous…_être ensemble, » murmura Carol et elle déglutit difficilement, terrifié par les répercutions possible, mais elle savait que Daryl ne ferait jamais le premier pas, et elle ne voulait pas attendre une éternité en se demandant si il ressentait la même chose. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle se dit que c'était bon signe, comme il ne partait pas immédiatement, mais il s'était détaché légèrement pour la regarder, même si il était impossible pour eux de se distinguer dans le noir. Carol n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il la regardait – confus, sans voix.

« Carol…je…je ne connais rien au relation… » Daryl n'était pas bête il savait de quoi elle lui parlait et il décida d'être honnête. « Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne et j'ai toujours pensé que personne ne voulait de moi… » Ses derniers mots avaient été marmonné calmement et elle devinait qu'il ne la regardait plus et qu'il avait la tête baissée. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » Demanda –t-elle gentiment.

« Parceque… » Il soupira, pourquoi chaque chose le ramenait sans cesse vers son père ? « Parceque c'est ce qu'il disait. Que personne ne voudrait d'un imbécile, dégoûtant, plouc comme moi… » Sa gorge se resserrait de nouveau, c'était extraordinairement difficile pour lui de l'admettre et Carol pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à trembler. Elle savait qui était le 'il' dont parlait Daryl et elle lui serra un peu plus la main.

« Moi si, » dit-elle vigoureusement, clairement sans chuchoter ou marmonner. La tête de Daryl se redressa pour la regarder, les yeux ronds il pouvait voir sa silhouette maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Il était surpris de son audace, de la manière dont elle l'avait dit sans hésitation et en le regardant elle le pensait. « Je veux être avec toi. Cette année a été la plus heureuse que j'ai connu depuis longtemps et c'est grâce à toi, Daryl. Je ne pense pas que tu es un imbécile ou dégoûtant…je pense que tu es aimable, prévenant, et beau, » elle sourit et il baissa la tête encore. « Tu me rends _heureuse_ et je voudrais faire la même chose pour toi… » Carol hésita, se sentant nerveuse pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « Si tu veux de moi, c'est bien…si…si tu ne me vois pas comme ça, ça ira, ok ? Si tu n'es pas intéressé, je disparaîtrais et tu ne me reverras jamais… » Carol dû se forcer à respirer. Elle ne savait plus le regarder, trop nerveuse de sa réponse.

Daryl était complètement abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire la tournure que la soirée avait prise et il en avait des tournioles. Jamais, non jamais, il n'avait pensé que ça lui arriverait, il avait toujours cru qu'il passerait le restant de sa vie seul. Mais au vue de l'année passée avec Carol, il avait réalisé combien il avait changé, combien elle l'avait changé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de conscient elle _n'essayait_ pas de le transformer à la manière dont une femme change un homme des cavernes en homme sophistiqué. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Sa simple présence dans sa vie, la manière dont elle le traitait, s'en occupant avec la douceur et l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et qui calmait sa rage. Elle ne pouvait pas changé ce qu'on lui avait fait mais elle pouvait lui montrer qu'il était plus que le monstre qu'il prétendait être, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait pas reconnu ses sentiments à leur juste valeur, comment pouvait-il reconnaître quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant ? Le réaliser à l'instant l'ébranlait autant que s'il avait percuté un mur de briques. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'il devait dire ou de comment il devait le dire, les mots lui manquaient au pire moment possible.

Daryl était resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Chaque seconde passée, Carol perdait espoir, sa posture s'affaissait autant que son humeur. Elle remerciait l'obscurité de cacher les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, elle voulut se lever pour retourner au camp mais Daryl refusa de lâcher sa main. Elle se retourna vers lui, avec une dernière lueur d'espoir.

« Je…je ne veux pas que tu partes… » Bredouilla Daryl, « Je n'y connais rien et merde, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… » Il regardait le sol, la main toujours dans la sienne. Même si elle voulait sauter de joie, Carol pouvait ressentir sa nervosité et elle s'assit pour régler ça.

« Et bien, en raison de ma dernière expérience, je dirais que je ne suis pas une experte non plus, » elle lui sourit et elle attendit que ses yeux viennent rencontrer les siens, « nous verrons ça ensemble. »

Daryl sourit et hocha la tête, ils se levèrent tout les deux et ils rentrèrent au camp.

**OOO**

Le matin suivant, Carol s'éveilla plus tard, presque au environ de midi elle avait à peine dormi. Le bas de son dos lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle se disait qu'elle avait certainement dû se tordre quelque chose en grimpant dans la montagne, se faisant beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais elle était de trop bonne humeur depuis la nuit dernière et elle n'allait pas laisser la douleur gâcher ça, alors elle s'habilla et sortit de la tente. Daryl avait remballé la plupart des choses du campement pour rentrer à la maison, mais il avait laissé une assiette emballé dans de l'aluminium pour qu'elle puisse manger quand elle se réveillerait. Tout ce qui restait, c'était la tente, il semblait qu'il avait déjà tout chargé dans le camion. Il sortit des bois juste au moment où elle s'asseyait pour manger et il lui sourit timidement, elle le lui retourna. Alors qu'elle mangeait, il repliait la tente pour la ranger dans un sac. Elle finit de manger puis elle prit ses affaires prêtes à s'en aller. Daryl vit qu'elle tressaillit en se relevant.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais bien, mon dos me fait un peu mal mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien et qu'un bon matelas pourra arranger ça, » elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et il la laissa, mais il allait garder un œil sur elle.

Elle avait terminé d'emballer ses affaires, et ils étaient prêts à s'en aller il prit la tente et son arbalète alors que Carol prenait son sac à vêtement, puis ils descendirent vers le camion pour rentrer chez eux.

Une fois rentré à Atlanta, c'était déjà le début de la soirée et ils prirent quelque chose de rapide à manger avant de décharger le camion. Daryl sortait les dernières affaires pour les porter à l'intérieur, ils rangeraient plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte principale en poussant avec son épaule puis il jeta par terre la tente et son sac avant de se retourner et de sursauter Carol était là et elle l'attendait à la porte avec un sourire. Elle rigolait à sa grande surprise et elle se rapprocha, enlaçant avec précaution son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser, debout sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« Merci pour ce magnifique week-end, » elle le relâcha et recula, elle souriait toujours. Il lui fit l'un de ses demis sourire et il hocha la tête.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux douché avant d'aller au lit, épuisés par ce long mais formidable week-end. Daryl s'était rapidement endormi et il ronflait déjà au moment où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Carol n'était pas aussi chanceuse, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, la douleur dans le bas de son dos était de pire en pire, se transformant en une douleur lancinante. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait. Elle s'assit, elle haletait de douleur puis elle trébucha en direction de la chambre de Daryl, pour frapper à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout puisque la douleur s'intensifiait encore. Daryl s'éveilla en sursaut et il s'était assis en entendant les coups à sa porte. Carol était dans l'entrée, penché vers l'avant car elle souffrait vraisemblablement, ses yeux terrifiés le cherchaient.

« Daryl… » Haleta-t-elle avant que ses yeux partent en arrière et qu'elle s'écroule au sol.

**OOO**


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Au moment où elle s'effondra au sol, Daryl était sûre que son cœur s'était arrêté il était terrifié.

« Carol ! » Il bondit hors de son lit et il s'agenouilla près d'elle, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

La panique le submergeait alors il prit une profonde inspiration et il se força à se concentrer. Si la douleur était assez forte pour lui faire perdre connaissance, elle avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et il n'allait pas attendre une ambulance. Attrapant un jean sur le sol, il l'enfila mais avant il avait ramassé Carol pour la déposer avec délicatesse sur le lit. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un short et un débardeur, alors il l'enveloppa dans sa couverture avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour se diriger à l'extérieur.

Daryl réussit à la mobiliser avec précaution dans son camion avant d'y entrer lui-même et de démarrer en direction de l'hôpital. Il était presque sûre de rouler comme un fou et d'enfreindre le code de la route mais c'était en plein milieu de la nuit et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation en ville. Carol se plaignait et gémissait, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle ressentait toujours une douleur horrible, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et dégringolaient sur son visage.

« Oh seigneur, j'ai mal, » gémit-elle piteusement. Daryl ne supportait pas le ton de ses plaintes, la voix grave dans l'agonie, et il était encore plus frustré parcequ'il ne pouvait rien faire.

« On arrive bientôt, » bredouilla-t-il, tendant le bras dans le camion pour lui saisir la main. Carol la serra légèrement avant de se coucher et de se pelotonner sur le siège du camion, sa tête près des jambes de Daryl. Elle avait trop mal pour se soucier de prendre la position appropriée dans un véhicule, puis elle faisait confiance à Daryl pour l'emmener à l'hôpital en sécurité.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, la main droite de Daryl était engourdie il pouvait dire quand une vague de douleur la traversait puisqu'elle serrait plus fortement sa main. Daryl dégagea sa main de la sienne et il sortit il était garé dans le parking des urgences. Il attrapa une chaise roulante dans l'entrée et il la poussa jusqu'au camion avant d'aider Carol à s'asseoir dedans, toujours drapées dans sa couverture, et de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Les urgences étaient étonnamment vides pour un week-end de vacance impliquant des feux d'artifice, mais Daryl en était très reconnaissant. Le standardiste lui fournit tous les papiers qu'il allait devoir remplir sans l'aide de Carol le stress de la nuit compliquait les choses pour lui mais il réussit à les compléter pour elle. Il était surpris d'apprendre qu'il était son contact en cas d'urgence, quand elle lui avait indiqué d'inscrire l'information dans la bonne case.

« Je n'ai personne d'autre… » Bredouilla-t-elle, embarrassée. Elle n'avait plus de famille, ni même un ami à appeler. Daryl n'en dit rien mais ça l'attristait de savoir qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait que lui.

Il finit de remplir la paperasse pour elle et la rendit au standardiste. Ensuite, il retourna à son camion pour se garer correctement et prendre un ticket. Quand il revint, Carol était priée de suivre une infirmière, et Daryl était heureux de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu pour la prendre en charge. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si il devait l'accompagner ou non, tout en lui disait de rester avec elle mais il ne savait pas si c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Carol leva les yeux sur lui et sourit faiblement, et ce regard était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il attrapa sa chaise et la poussa derrière l'infirmière en direction de la salle d'examen.

**OOO**

Le lundi matin se levait quand ils reçurent finalement un diagnostic et un plan de traitement. Carol avait été admise à l'hôpital après un scanner et des analyses d'urines qui avaient confirmés qu'elle avait une énorme pierre au rein. Une infirmière l'avait aidé à passer une blouse d'hôpital avant de lui placer une intraveineuse pour que les anti-douleurs agissent rapidement dans son système. La douleur n'était pas totalement partie mais les médicaments l'atténuaient, et Carol n'avait plus l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de boire énormément et il lui avait programmé une lithotripsie extracorporelle par ondes de choc plus tard dans la matinée puisque la pierre était trop grosse pour ressortir naturellement. Il allait essayer de la casser en tout petit morceau avec ce premier traitement mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle aurait besoin d'une chirurgie pour ôter la pierre.

Carol essaya de renvoyer Daryl à la maison pour qu'il se repose mais il avait refusé de la quitter. Elle était trop fatiguée pour en débattre, et puis Carol était contente qu'il veuille rester. Donc, elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber dans l'oreiller pour se reposer un peu avant le traitement qu'elle allait avoir dans quelques heures.

Quand elle s'éveilla, Carol fut accueillie par l'adorable image de Daryl penché sur son lit à ses côtés, endormi, la tête reposant sur ses bras. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir les ondes en traitement. Elle sourit tendrement en l'observant dormir et elle tendit la main pour retirer quelques cheveux de son front. Il s'éveilla en sursaut au contact inattendu et elle éloigna sa main, embarrassée.

« Désolée, »murmura-t-elle, détournant le regard honteusement.

Daryl était un peu gêné également. Même si il avait progressé avec les contacts physiques, il ne réagissait pas toujours bien lorsqu'il était inattendu. Il lui sourit avec gêne et il prit sa main, la tenant délicatement.

Un peu plus tard, une infirmière arriva pour emmener Carol. Elle l'aida à s'installer dans la chaise et Carol sourit à Daryl pour le rassurer, lui disant que ça ne prendrait qu'une heure. Il avait toujours l'air inquiet et Carol lui serra la main avant de la lâcher puisque l'infirmière la sortait de la chambre.

L'heure ressemblait à une éternité pour Daryl. Il avait passé cinq minutes dans la chaise, les genoux tressautant nerveusement avant de se lever et d'arpenter le sol, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en mâchant l'ongle de son pouce. Elle lui avait vraiment fait peur la nuit dernière il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qui la rendait malade et tout ce qu'il avait été capable de penser était que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Pas maintenant. Même si à présent ils savaient ce qu'elle avait et qu'ils la soignaient, il ressentait son anxiété grandir sans sa présence pour le calmer.

**OOO**

Tout comme l'avait promis l'infirmière, Carol lui était revenu au bout d'une heure. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Carol aperçut un Daryl très anxieux arpentant le sol mais la seconde où il la vit, il se détendit et il s'arrêta de marcher elle lui souriait tendrement. Après le traitement, le médecin lui avait prescrit d'autres radio pour vérifier si ça avait fonctionné. Il allait revenir dans peu de temps avec les résultats. Carol avait été aidée pour retourner dans son lit et Daryl était retourné dans son fauteuil. Peu de temps après avoir été réinstallé, le médecin arriva avec les résultats. Nerveuse, elle prit la main de Daryl elle ne voulait pas d'une opération. Ils étaient tout les deux satisfaits que le médecin passe les plaisanteries pour en venir directement aux nouvelles.

« J'ai regardé les scans, et je suis désolé de vous dire que la lithotripsie n'a pas réussi à réduire la pierre. Nous allons devoir effectuer ce qu'on appelle une néphrolithotomie pour la retirer. »

« Evitez le jargon médicale doc, et parlez en français, » le coupa Daryl, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Carol caressa sa main pour le calmer et elle fit un regard d'excuse au médecin. Mais il ne l'avait pas prit personnellement, il avait l'habitude.

« C'est une chirurgie simple qui consiste à placer un tube dans le rein, pour envoyer une sonde capable de récupérer la pierre. Vous devrez rester à l'hôpital pendant un ou deux jours. Quand vous rentrerez chez vous, il vous faudra une semaine de repos au lit et après vous pourrez reprendre le travail assez rapidement. »

La discussion à propos de l'opération continua un moment le médecin parla des risques et des autres détails. Carol n'avait pas mangé depuis le repas de la veille, alors il voulait l'opéré un peu plus tard dans l'après midi le plus tôt serait le mieux avant que la pierre ne cause des dommages. Après la discussion, le médecin partit annoncer aux personnels que Carol devait être préparée pour la salle d'opération d'ici quelques heures.

Elle était dévastée. Carol n'avait pas peur de l'intervention, l'idée d'être anesthésiée et de ne plus jamais se réveiller semblait une bonne manière de mourir comparé à autre chose, même si elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait payer tout ça, ni même si elle allait garder son travail après autant d'absentéisme. Elle observa Daryl, l'inquiétude évidente dans son regard.

« Comment je vais faire pour payer tout ça ? » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux pour rouler sur ses joues, « Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais encore du travail après tout ce temps ? » Elle semblait absolument désemparée.

« Hé, » il parlait doucement, « ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça maintenant. Concentre toi sur une chose à la fois, d'accord ? » Alors qu'il était pétrifié, Daryl ne voulait pas qu'elle le devine, se disant qu'elle en avait déjà assez comme ça et qu'elle n'avait pas à le rassurer sur son intervention. Carol acquiesça, baissant les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

« Comme je vais rester ici un certain temps, est ce que tu pourrais me rapporter quelques affaires de la maison ? »

« Bien sûre, de quoi as-tu besoin ? » Daryl ne voulait pas la laisser mais il détestait rester assis sans rien faire.

« Quelques vêtements, ma brosse à dents, et peut être un livre ou deux ? »

**OOO**

Daryl était parti juste après qu'ils l'aient emmené pour l'opérer il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'attendre et il devait faire quelque chose pour se distraire. Il était si nerveux qu'il était à peine dérangé par le fait de fouiller dans la commode à sous vêtement de Carol. Presque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre le tiroir et tombe nez à nez avec du satin et de la dentelle. Cette femme aimait vraiment ce qui était sexy. Le visage en feu, il prit quelques sous vêtements qu'il fourra dans un petit sac en priant pour ne pas avoir choisi les mauvais. Ses vêtements de tous les jours étaient plus évidents, Daryl prit simplement quelques t-shirt et quelques pantalons de survêtements – Carol lui avait dit que ce serait le plus confortable après une chirurgie. Il prit sa brosse à dents et le livre qu'elle était en train de lire en plus de quelques autres avant de les mettre dans son sac il n'allait pas la laisser seule à l'hôpital, sauf pour aller travailler.

Son timing n'aurait pas pu être meilleur il était revenu juste quelques minutes avant le retour de Carol. Son lit avait été remis en place, et les roues bloquées, les infirmières avaient placé une intraveineuse et ils l'avaient installé.

« Elle a été super, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. Elle est encore un peu dans le gaz à cause de l'anesthésie et elle va certainement dormir toute la nuit, » lui expliqua calmement l'infirmière pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour Carol. « Nous viendrons toute les heures voir si tout va bien. Vous restez ? » Il hocha la tête alors elle sortit pour lui rapporter un oreiller et une couverture.

La chambre avait un petit canapé et il essayait de fermer les yeux mais ce n'était pas très confortable et il se remettait seulement des évènements de la journée. Une fois encore, il se surprit lui-même Carol était tombé malade et ça lui avait révélé un côté protecteur qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Daryl avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la profondeur de ses sentiments et le réaliser était dur à encaisser. Et il était terrifié, terrifié de comment les choses pouvait changer rapidement, terrifié à l'idée de déconner. Il avait si peur qu'une part de lui voulait prendre la fuite. Mais il savait que c'était trop tard pour ça, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et revenir à avant Carol. Avant elle, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux mais ça allait. A présent, à l'idée de revenir à sa vie d'avant, ça semblait trop lugubre et solitaire il savait qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à ça. Daryl pouvait seulement aller de l'avant et garder l'espoir.

**OOO**

Le matin suivant, Carol était endolorie et groggy mais tout allait bien. Elle avait réussi à manger et à le garder elle était capable, avec l'aide d'une infirmière, de se lever et d'aller aux toilettes. Comme elle progressait bien, les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'elle serait probablement capable de rentrer le lendemain. De nouveau, Daryl avait téléphoné au restaurant pour donner des nouvelles de Carol et expliquer la situation il était heureux d'apprendre à Carol qu'elle aurait toujours son travail en rentrant après ça. Il devait partir travailler tout l'après midi et en début de soirée mais il lui avait promis de revenir après. Avant de se rendre au boulot, ils avaient passé la matinée ensemble et il avait commencé à lire _L'appel de la forêt _avec elle parcequ'il devinait que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'il lise pour elle. Carol était encore un peu dans le gaz et elle retomba dans le lit à moitié inconsciente mais Daryl avait continué à lire et elle avait été bercée par le son de sa voix.

La journée de travail passa rapidement, et il se réjouit quand il fut temps pour lui de partir pour retourner à l'hôpital. Carol était profondément endormie, un livre sur les genoux, quand il arriva. Daryl retira doucement le livre de ses mains et il le déposa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Elle semblait paisible et calme et il en était heureux compte tenu de la journée mouvementée qu'elle avait eu la veille. Il retira ses chaussures et il s'installa dans le canapé le bruit de sa respiration lui permit de s'endormir en un rien de temps.

Mercredi matin, Carol était heureuse de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avait donné à elle et Daryl des instructions post-opératoire – elle devait rester au lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et continuer de boire énormément d'eau elle devait revenir pour un suivi dans une semaine. Elle ne pouvait pas soulever de charges lourdes et ne pas avoir d'activités physiques intenses durant la semaine.

Conduire jusqu'à la maison était une affaire moins réjouissante comparé au trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital du dimanche soir. Daryl essayait d'éviter les bosses et les nids de poule mais il ne pouvait pas éviter quelques secousses, et dans ces moments il ne manquait pas que Carol frémissait à chaque fois. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle avait si mal qu'elle s'appuya fortement sur lui pour rentrer dans la maison puis dans son lit.

Après l'avoir installée, Daryl partit à la pharmacie pour prendre les anti-douleurs prescrites, puis revenir à la maison. Il la laissa le temps de préparer quelque chose de simple pour le dîner, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas très faim, alors il lui monta un bol de soupe et quelques biscottes. Il avait installé le repas et un verre d'eau sur le bord de la table avant de la sortir de son sommeil. Les yeux de Carol s'ouvrirent et il lui sourit.

« Ca n'a rien d'un petit déjeuner au lit mais faut le prendre, » dit il doucement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi sourire mais se transformèrent rapidement en grimace quand elle essaya de s'asseoir. Daryl l'aida à s'installer en positionnant des oreillers derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avant de lui tendre avec précaution le bol et une cuillère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour manger son propre repas, en l'observant attentivement. Carol mangeait ce qu'elle pouvait avant de prendre un antidouleur et de boire son verre d'eau. Elle était prête à se recoucher, alors elle s'installa dans les oreilles en fermant les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa vessie pleine la réveilla. Carol soupira et ouvrit les yeux elle n'était pas étonnée de trouver Daryl endormi dans un sac de couchage par terre. Elle secoua la tête, en souriant, touché par son geste. Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas le réveiller juste pour faire quelques pas vers la salle de bain. Carol se disait que ça irait bien mais au moment où elle avait glissé ses jambes au bord du lit pour tenter de se lever, elle n'avait pu empêcher un gémissement de douleur de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Daryl s'éveilla en un instant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Grommela-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

« Toilette… » Murmura-t-elle timidement. Daryl se frotta les yeux et il se leva. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, passant un bras sous son épaule, et prenant celui de Carol autour de son cou avant de se lever lentement. Elle était douce et chaude contre lui, et elle avait l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume pour lui. Il l'aida dans la salle de bain avant de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Il souriait en se rappelant le week-end et l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté pour la même chose.

Daryl la reconduit dans son lit mais avant de la laisser dormir, il savait qu'il allait devoir changer les bandages dans son dos. Le médecin lui avait donné des consignes. Carol était assise, les jambes au bord du lit, et il était assis derrière elle. Elle avait relevé son t-shirt pour révéler le bas de son dos et le bandage à l'endroit de l'incision. Avec soin, il le décolla, et Carol siffla car le pansement tirait sur sa peau. Une fois retiré, il passa une pommade sur la cicatrice, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Daryl se sentait mal de toucher sa peau comme ça il était heureux d'être face à son dos ou sinon elle aurait vu à quel point son visage était rouge.

Alors qu'il plaçait le nouveau bandage, son œil fut attiré par quelque chose d'autre. Une fine ligne blanche démarrait sur son flanc gauche et disparaissait sous son t-shirt, avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il laissa doucement traîner ses doigts. L'échine de Carol se raidit et elle haleta faiblement il retira sa main immédiatement.

« J'suis désolé, » bredouilla-t-il, faisant un gros effort alors qu'il venait de déconner en faisant le pansement. Il termina et il allait se lever pour la laisser seule. Il avait terriblement peur d'avoir foiré.

Mais la main de Carol saisit la sienne, pour la replacer sur son dos. Elle releva son t-shirt un peu plus, révélant le dos de son soutient gorge et Daryl pu voir la cicatrice entièrement. Elle commençait sur le bas du flanc gauche, sillonnait sa colonne et aboutissait sur ses côtes à droite. Ses doigts retraçaient le cheminement de la cicatrice du début la fin, et il remarquait qu'elle en avait la chair de poule et qu'elle frissonnait. Elle avait aussi des cicatrices. Ce n'était pas la seule sur sa peau, mais c'était la pire.

Daryl déglutit difficilement c'était extrêmement intime pour lui. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait Carol lui montrait une part d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à personne.

« Ed est arrivé sur moi avec un couteau…mais il était si saoul qu'il n'a pas su faire trop de dégâts, » murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était grossie par l'émotion et Daryl pouvait dire qu'elle tremblait, à moins que ce soit lui ? C'était si personnel, si intime ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Penser à Ed lui rappelait son altercation à la prison quelques semaines plus tôt, ainsi que sa menace d'appel pour sortir de la prison. Les larmes coulaient à l'idée de retourner au tribunal, et avec la possibilité qu'il puisse revenir faire des ravages dans sa vie. Un sanglot lui échappa tandis que les larmes coulaient.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire si il revient ? Si il sort de prison… » Carol sanglotait toujours, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Daryl se détestait d'avoir fait remonter tout ça elle était censée être en convalescence et sa curiosité l'avait conduit à pleurer au sujet de son salaud d'ex mari. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si mal et il ne savait pas quoi faire quand, tout à coup, il sut. Il était mort de trouille et il tremblait mais il se sentait obligé d'arranger la situation. Lentement, Daryl s'avança jusqu'à ce que son thorax soit pressé contre son dos, puis il passa ses mains tremblantes autour de sa taille, déposant son menton sur son épaule.

« Shhhh, nous allons gérer ça, » murmura-t-il. Carol renifla puis tourna sa tête vers lui elle pouvait sentir ses tremblements et elle savait à quel point ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui d'initier un tel contact.

« Nous ? » Demanda-t-elle il sourit tendrement.

« Oui, nous. »

**OOO**


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Carol plaça ses mains par-dessus les siens et elle s'appuya contre sa poitrine autant que son mal de dos le lui permettait. Elle voulait que ce moment puisse durer aussi longtemps que possible. Carol était touché par la proclamation de ses sentiments. _Nous. _Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel homme, mais elle voulait le chérir. Elle aimait la force qu'il lui apportait, cette nouvelle femme qu'elle était devenue depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Avant Daryl, Carol ne pouvait même pas se regarder dans un miroir elle avait honte de sa faiblesse, effrayée par cette petite femme remplie de bleues sur le visage. Mais à présent, maintenant elle pouvait se regarder sans ressentir de la tristesse ou du dégoût. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait et, parfois, elle était fière et confiante du reflet qui lui revenait.

Quand il l'entendit bailler, Daryl pensait qu'elle allait probablement se rendormir alors il bougea pour s'en aller et la laisser. Mais Carol ne lâchait pas la prise de son poignet, alors il s'arrêta.

« Reste ? » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le cœur de Daryl commença à s'emballer à la simple question, ses paumes devinrent moites et il se figea. Une part de lui voulait rester il aimait la façon dont elle s'appuyait contre lui et il voulait rester à ses côtés. Mais une autre part de lui, la plus grosse, n'était simplement pas prêt pour ce genre d'intimité et il se détestait pour ça il se maudissait d'être effrayé lorsqu'il était trop proche d'un autre être humain. Quelques paroles aimables et une douce patience ne suffisaient pas à éloigner une vie de douleur et d'insécurité. Carol le sentit se raidir et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait poussé un peu trop loin.

« Ca va, je comprends… » Dit-elle rapidement, en lâchant ses bras et il les retira. La tristesse remplissait son cœur sachant qu'il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir mais elle était déterminée à l'aider et à avancer avec lui.

« J'suis désolé… » Bredouilla-t-il. Daryl était affalés, ses mains à côté d'elle sur le lit sa tête était baissée, le front appuyé sur son épaule. Carol faillit se retourner pour le regarder mais elle s'arrêta avant de se faire mal au dos, à la place elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Regarde moi, » dit doucement Carol, tirant sur l'une de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il se lève doucement pour être devant elle. Elle tira encore sur sa main, « viens ici, face à face, » sa voix était toujours douce et tendre alors Daryl obéit de nouveau, en s'agenouillant à côté du lit, ses mains à côté des genoux de Carol. Lentement, Carol leva les mains pour prendre le visage de Daryl, et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Pas pour ça, » son pouce caressait sa joue et elle lui fit un doux sourire. « Le jour viendra où je ne devrais plus te poser la question, et je suis prête à attendre. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, d'accord ? »

Daryl la dévisagea un moment avant de lentement hocher la tête. Carol savait qu'une part de lui n'arrivait toujours pas à la croire, il n'arrivait pas complètement à lui faire confiance et à croire qu'elle allait l'aider à régler ses problèmes. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part elle en était aussi sûre qu'elle était assise sur ce lit, Carol savait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais du mal comme ça. Elle était incapable de lui faire mal comme ça. Elle ne connaissait rien au sort ou à la destinée, mais pour une raison étrange, ils s'étaient croisés et après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'allait pas s'en aller sans l'aider à guérir. Un jour, Daryl finirait par le réaliser

Carol le libéra et il l'aida à s'installer confortablement avant de retourner dormir dans son sac de couchage sur le sol. Quand elle s'éveilla le matin suivant, il était partit. Mais il avait laissé plusieurs bouteilles d'eaux, quelques snacks, et un sandwich. Il avait aussi déposé quelques livres sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'un bâton de marche appuyé contre le mur pour son voyage inévitable vers la salle de bain. Son cœur fondait pour sa prévenance et un beau sourire éclaira son visage. Non, elle ne s'en irait nulle part.

**OOO**

« Arrêtes, t'es en train de me dire que vous vivez en couple depuis des mois et que vous n'avez toujours pas sauté le pas ? » Lafayette la regardait sceptique, un sourcil relevé et un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Carol terminait son premier jour de travail, après ses dix jours de repos. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas soulever des charges, donc elle avait été relégué à des tâches secondaires qui lui permettait de rester assise. Actuellement, elle était assise pour replier des serviettes avec Lafayette qui avait terminé son travail en cuisine et qui était venu voir comment elle allait. Daryl travaillait au garage et il avait demandé à Lafayette de la surveiller quand il l'avait déposé au matin. Il n'avait pas à lui demander de toute façon, Lafayette était rapidement devenu un ami du couple et il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Carol. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont il avait réussi à orienter leur conversation sur sa vie sexuelle, mais elle n'en était pas surprise et évita sa question avec un sourire faussement pudique.

« Non, nous n'avons pas _sauté le pas,_ » Carol leva les yeux aux ciel en répétant ses mots. « Nous y allons doucement, » dit elle et Lafayette renifla.

« Chérie s'il te plait, tout les deux vous êtes comme le couple dans Benjamin Button – vous vivez déjà ensemble comme un vieux couple marié. Bientôt vous allez régresser et vivre votre lune de miel et vous finirez par baiser comme des lapins, » Carol rigolait, les larmes aux yeux. Lafayette avait vu juste sur un point cependant, elle et Daryl vivaient comme un vieux couple.

« Oh, j'en doute Lafayette. Certaines personnes ne se sentent pas obligé de finir au lit immédiatement, » sourit Carol, en levant les yeux, regardant quelque chose derrière Lafayette.

« C'est des _conneries. _Nous sommes des animaux et on aime baiser comme tout le reste, » répliqua Lafayette avec un sourire racoleur. « Et je vais te dire, si tu attends trop longtemps pour lui sauter dessus, je n'aurais plus le moindre scrupule et je me ferais un plaisir de monter ce Dixon, » sourit il au sous entendu et le visage de Carol prit plusieurs teintes de rouge, étouffant un rire derrière ses mains.

« Navré Lafayette, tu n'es pas mon genre. Je suis flatté cependant, » La remarque sèche de Daryl surpris Lafayette qui se retourna pour voir Daryl debout derrière lui avec un sourire sur le visage, même si il avait les joues rosies. Lafayette se retourna sur Carol en mimant une expression de colère.

« Pétasse, tu savais qu'il était là et tu n'as rien dit ? » Il n'était pas vraiment gêné, rien ne pouvait embarrasser Lafayette.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, » Carol retenait toujours un rire, souriant derrière sa main.

« T'inquiètes, je m'en rappellerais, » répondit Lafayette en se levant, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

« Prête à rentrer ? » Demanda Daryl, offrant sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Oui, je meurs de faim. Le rôti doit être bon et tendre maintenant, » répondit Carol, en prenant sa main pour se diriger vers son camion.

En avançant vers la porte d'entrée, ils pensaient tout les deux que ça sentait diablement bon. Carol avait mis un rôti avec quelques légumes dans une cocotte pour les faire cuire lentement pendant qu'ils étaient partis travaillé, et rien qu'à l'odeur, il semblait qu'il était prêt à être mangé. Alors qu'elle sortait les assiettes et les couverts, Daryl trillait le courrier qu'il avait pris dans la boîte aux lettres sur son chemin, il y avait quelques enveloppes qu'il avait posées sur la table.

« Il y a quelques lettres pour toi. »

« Hm, » Carol finissait de mettre la table et elle prit son courrier, ouvrant la première enveloppe qu'elle tenait. A mi lecture, elle s'assit et releva les yeux en direction de Daryl qui était près du comptoir, en train de débrancher la cocotte pour la mettre sur la table. « C'est une lettre de mon propriétaire… Mon appartement est terminé… » Carol prononça la dernière partie à voix basse mais Daryl l'avait entendu. Il resta silencieux, ne cherchant pas à la regarder mais Carol pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux.

Carol ne voulait pas retourner dans son appartement mais elle ne savait pas ce que Daryl voulait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant, mais vivre avec lui n'avait été qu'un arrangement temporaire. Peut être qu'il supportait ce rapprochement parcequ'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix et maintenant qu'elle en avait un, peut être souhaitait-il un peu plus d'espace entre eux ? La peur et le doute s'immisçaient dans son esprit ses pensées virevoltaient et elle se sentait comme un château de sable. Elle voulait lui demander mais elle était terrifiée de sa réponse. Carol inspira profondément ce qui ne la calma pas avant de prononcer une question dont elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir la réponse.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix de trembler, et il remarqua la peur dans son ton.

Daryl la regarda, surpris. Il avait peur qu'elle veuille s'en aller et il attendait qu'elle lui dise quand elle partirait. Même si c'était bizarre d'avoir une femme à la maison, il s'y était habitué assez rapidement et il appréciait avoir quelqu'un avec lui le soir après son travail. Daryl était surpris, habituellement il voulait être seul, il voulait que tout le monde s'éloigne de lui et il avait réalisé à quel point il avait été solitaire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Et il réalisa que Carol avait besoin de l'entendre, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée à son tour.

« Reste ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, imitant sa question d'il y a quelques jours. Le visage de Carol s'illumina d'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et elle aurait sauté de joie si elle n'avait pas été en convalescence. A la place, elle se leva lentement et elle s'avança vers lui, ses yeux dans les siens. Carol savait qu'il était temps de faire plus que toucher sa main, elle devait se montrer prudente pour ne pas l'effrayer Daryl n'était pas encore habitué à d'autres sortes de contacts physiques et il n'aimait pas être surpris. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle l'enlaça de ses bras pour l'étreindre, écoutant son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il retourne son geste mais il fut le premier à s'éloigner, en se retournant pour prendre la cocotte et la déposer sur la table.

Carol le laissa s'en aller et prit une autre enveloppe sur la table, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adresse de l'envoyeur, son visage pâlit. C'était envoyé par l'avocat de Ed. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle la déchira et elle commença à lire. Un son étranglé mourut dans sa gorge et attira l'attention de Daryl.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il et Carol leva sur lui des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Ed, il a fait appel… On va devoir retourner au tribunal, » les larmes commençaient à tomber et elle déchira la lettre dans ses mains de frustration. Carol était fatiguée de pleurer à cause de lui. Daryl s'approcha et, ravalant sa peur, s'approcha de son visage pour essuyer les larmes de son pouce il était fatigué que Ed la fasse pleurer. Carol s'appuya légèrement contre son toucher, elle ne voulait pas faire fuir sa chance.

« Ce trou du cul finira en prison, on va s'en assurer, ok ? Ne pleure plus pour lui, » râla-t-il, le ton ferme. Carol pouvait presque ressentir sa rage mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Elle acquiesça en silence avant qu'il ne la surprenne en la serrant dans ses bras pour une autre étreinte. Carol aimait la sensation de ses bras fort autour d'elle, elle adorait son odeur, un mélange de plein de chose mais surtout de la nature. Mais par-dessus tout, elle aimait partager des moments de tendresses avec lui puisqu'elle savait qu'il ne les partageait avec personne d'autre elle se sentait spéciale. Et pour lui, elle l'était.

Les deux estomacs grognèrent, interrompant le moment et ils rirent, en s'éloignant.

« Cessons les drames, je meurs de faim, » dit Daryl, en servant une assiette qu'il tendit à Carol.

« D'accord. »

**OOO**

C'était le week-end de la fête du travail et cette fois Carol avait réussi à emmener Daryl à une fête de quartier. Lafayette lui avait demandé de l'aide à son barbecue dans le parc et elle lui avait dit oui. Carol avait l'intention d'y aller avec ou sans Daryl, mais elle avait été heureuse quand il avait grommelé un 'bien' et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait. Il se disait qu'elle avait bravé les bois pour lui lors du 4 juillet il devait lui rendre la pareil et il allait devoir supporter des gens tout une après midi à la fin de l'été.

Actuellement, il était assis sur le hayon de son camion, à siroter une bière en la regardant. Lafayette s'occupait du barbecue en bavardant avec d'autres femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient prévu un genre de journée entre fille et il ne voulait pas y prendre part. Il était content qu'elle se fasse des amis il aimait la voir rire et sourire, elle semblait à l'aise en société.

« Ta femme est là bas ? » Daryl sortit de ses pensées, détachant son regard de Carol pour regarder en direction d'une voix sur sa droite. Un black bien bâti avec un écart entre les dents et un sourire amicale sur le visage lui souriait. Il grogna à l'affirmative et il retourna son attention vers Carol. « Je m'appelle Theodore mais tout le monde m'appelle T-Dog ou juste T. »

« Daryl, » fut sa courte réponse.

« Alors, c'est laquelle ? » Demanda T-Dog, en s'adossant contre le hayon, sirotant sa propre bière.

« Celle qui retire la viande du grill. »

« Oh, Carol. Mon cousin Lafayette m'a dit qu'elle l'aiderait. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure c'est vraiment une fille sympa. Tu as de la chance, » dit T-Dog et Daryl hocha simplement la tête en réponse mais T-Dog remarqua le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et il sourit. Daryl était fou d'elle, il pouvait le dire car il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Un coup de sifflet de Lafayette convoqua les gens autour de la table Daryl et T-Dog s'éloignèrent du camion pour rejoindre les autres. Carol lui sourit gaiement et lui tendit une assiette pleine.

« Tu te fais des amis ? » Le taquina-t-elle. Elle l'avait vu parler à T-Dog et elle était contente de le voir quitter sa zone de confort.

« Peut être, » sourit-il, cherchant comment prendre une bouchée de nourriture. « On dirait que tu te fais des amis pour deux, » avant qu'il ne puisse prendre un bout avec ses doigts, Carol lui donna une fourchette, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« C'est vrai, laisse moi te présenter, » Carol accrocha son bras au sien, tenant sa propre assiette et ils se dirigèrent vers la table pour s'asseoir. Elle pointa un asiatique qui portait une casquette de baseball du nom de Glenn, il était assis près d'une jolie fille de la campagne, Maggie, qui était apparemment sa petite amie. A côté de Glenn, il y avait un vieil homme qui portait un chapeau de pêcheur, son nom était Dale. Et à côté de Dale, il y avait une femme blonde qui souriait mais la tristesse était évidente dans son regard Andrea. « Elle vient juste de perdre sa sœur dans un accident de voiture, il y un mois, » murmura Carol. Assis à l'opposé de la table, il y avait Lafayette et T-Dog, Carol assise à côté de T-Dog et Daryl prit place à côté d'elle en fin de table.

« C'est parti les pétasses, mangeons, » proclama Lafayette.

Comme à chaque fois, la nourriture était super avec Lafayette et Carol au commande. Daryl ne participait pas beaucoup à la conversation, il observait simplement en profitant du repas. Carol était contente de se faire des amis et il se réjouissait de ça.

« Hé mec, je comprends pourquoi tu la choisis, » Lui dit T-Dog. « Cette bouffe est incroyable Carol tu es une femme selon mes critères. »

« Merci T. mais si tu me veux, il faudra d'abord lui passer dessus, » rigola Carol, en s'appuyant sur le côté de Daryl il jeta un regard à T-Dog par-dessus la tête de Carol.

« Je ne me battrais pas, » T-Dog leva les mains en signe de reddition et Daryl se détendit en réalisant qu'il était juste en train de plaisanter, qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer son bras autour des épaules de Carol, la tirant près de lui. Carol le regarda, surprise de sa démonstration en publique. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait il disait au monde qu'elle était prise. Carol lui retourna le geste, son propre bras enlaçant sa taille, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, un sourire satisfait sur le visage il était pris aussi.

**OOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient rentrés à la maison, ils avaient ramenés des restes. Daryl était appuyé contre le mur, il la regardait en train de ranger les restes dans le frigo. Elle fredonnait et elle avait un sourire sur le visage, et il mentirait si il disait ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi heureuse.

« Tu t'es amusée aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, » elle lui lança un regard avant de revenir au frigo. « Et je suis contente que tu sois venu avec moi, » en fait, elle était extrêmement fière de lui puisqu'il avait quitté sa zone de confort pour être avec des gens. Elle ferma le frigo et elle se retourna pour le regarder avant de pouffer, alors il releva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis si fière de toi, » Carol s'approcha de lui et enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de Daryl, le menton sur sa poitrine, les yeux lever vers lui. Ses yeux fixaient quelque chose et avant même de se dire qu'elle devait arrêter, Carol s'appuyait sur le bout des pieds et léchait son pouce, pour essuyer le coin de la bouche de Daryl.

« Tu euh, tu avais un peu de sauce barbecue… » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle souriait nerveusement. Ses joues étaient rosies, un peu gênée par son acte de courage qui était stupide, il aurait pu très mal réagir mais au lieu de ça il était resté très calme. Daryl ne s'était pas crispé, il la regardait juste surpris leurs visages étaient si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue mais ses yeux observaient sa bouche et une question se forma au bout de ses lèvres. « Je peux…je peux essayer quelque chose ? » Carol se disait qu'elle était déjà si près, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal en lui posant la question.

Le cœur de Daryl commença à s'affoler il pouvait entendre le sang affluer dans ses oreilles. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait essayer et il en avait le souffle court, ses épaules et son dos se crispèrent. Il avait déjà repoussé ses limites aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi pas les repousser un peu plus ? Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément, essayant de ne plus avoir peur et il hocha la tête, en ouvrant les yeux. Carol lui fit un doux sourire qui atténua un peu ses craintes avant de lever ses mains pour prendre son visage gentiment. Lentement, elle amena son visage près du sien, soutenant son regard avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Daryl ne put empêcher sa tête de partir en arrière et Carol le laissa. Elle s'éloigna en gardant la tête baissée pour cacher sa déception. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir indésirable. Daryl maudissait sa réaction et il voulait frapper le mur de frustration. Au lieu de ça, il inspira profondément à nouveau pour se calmer, il n'allait pas laisser sa peur gagner. Il tendit la main et releva son menton pour la regarder, la gêne visible sur ses traits. Il pouvait voir le doute sur son visage, et il se détestait de lui faire ressentir ça.

« Essaie encore ? » Sa voix tremblait et elle pouvait dire qu'il luttait pour rester calme, combattant ses craintes passées, alors le cœur de Carol gonfla à ses efforts et elle sourit en hochant la tête. Carol replaça ses mains sur son visage et répéta la procédure lentement, amenant son visage près du sien, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se pressent de nouveau en un doux baiser. Daryl se força à rester immobile jusqu'à finalement se détendre et rendre le baiser avant de reculer. Carol le dévisageait en souriant, la fierté brillant dans son regard, son pouce frottant sa joue. Il lui rendit son sourire timidement.

Deux sonneries de téléphone les surprirent sur le moment, puis Daryl chercha dans la poche de son jean son téléphone portable, pendant que Carol cherchait le sien dans son sac, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre de façon perplexe avant de répondre. Daryl se rendit dans le salon pour prendre l'appel et Carol resta dans la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne restèrent longtemps au téléphone avant de raccrocher, puis de se dévisager l'un l'autre en silence pendant un moment avant de parler en même temps.

« Ed est mort. »

« Merle est à l'infirmerie. »

**OOO**

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ce chapitre m'a fait perdre la tête. La manière dont ils se sont enlacer au barbecue m'a juste fait pété une durite… Puis le baiser, aaaah ! Et vous, vos réactions ?


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : **Dog Days of Dixon**

Auteur : **Silver Dog Demon**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Merle pouvait toujours sentir quand l'orage allait se lever, il pouvait dire quand les choses allait dégénérer. C'était un putain de sixième sens il pouvait sentir quand quelque chose dans l'air changeait. Il devinait quand son père allait péter un plomb, il savait quand une bagarre était sur le point d'exploser dans un bar (même quand ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait initié). Cette capacité innée à détecter les ennuis lui avait sauvé la peau à plusieurs reprises, et il avait appris à écouter ses tripes. Et en ce moment, ses tripes lui disaient qu'un merdier était sur le point d'éclater.

Merle était assis à la cafétéria avec les autres détenus, mangeant son repas, quand il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser. Il gardait son air décontracté mais observa les alentours, son regard vif notifia les tensions qui naissaient entre d'autres détenus. La tempête arrivait et Merle devinait qu'elle serait dangereuse.

Bien évidement, moins d'une minute plus tard une bagarre éclata et il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour que ça dégénère en émeute gigantesque. Des hurlements et des cris se répercutaient contre les murs et la pièce devint assourdissante car le chaos chamboulait tout. Merle ne fit pas un geste pour se lever, il restait assis et il observait, son regard cherchant quelqu'un en particulier il avait attendu une opportunité pour brutaliser Ed.

Mais son regard ne l'a jamais trouvé. Un bras épais s'enroula autour de sa gorge et le tira du banc avant de le faire tomber au sol la tête de Merle frappa durement le béton et il vit des étoiles. Et puis il était là, ce sale bâtard le regardait avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Apparemment, Ed avait eu la même idée, prenant l'émeute à son avantage pour se défouler. Merle était presque trop étourdi mais il évita le poing de Ed il hurla quand il frappa le béton au lieu de la chair, et Merle rigola. Son rire prit fin rapidement quand il reçut un coup dans les côtes. Merle toussa et siffla, essayant de reprendre son souffle mais Ed était sur lui, à cheval sur sa poitrine.

« Tu penses que toi et ton abrutis de frère, vous pouvez prendre ce qui m'appartient ? » Gronda Ed ses deux poings frappaient le cou de Merle, son visage quelques centimètres plus haut, crachant de la salive. « Je vais lui donner une leçon à cette salope lui montrer ce qui arrive quand on me chie dessus. Et je vais commencer avec toi. Puis quand je sortirais d'ici, je l'obligerais à regarder lorsque je démolirais ta saloperie de frère,' Merle rigolait presque à cette pensée jusqu'à ce que Ed ricane et continue de parler. « Oh, et les choses que j'ai prévu pour elle…cette salope va souhaiter mourir, » ricana-t-il de nouveau, un sourire maléfique divisant son visage, des yeux sombres étincelants, et le sang de Merle se glaça. Il avait déjà vu ce genre visage auparavant, ça hantait ses cauchemars.

Son cœur commença à cogner, sa poitrine était en feu, et sa tête était drainée par quelque chose de féroce. Et la seule chose que Merle savait, c'est qu'il voyait rouge. Il était hors de question de laisser un autre monstre s'approcher de son frère il avait déjà fait cette erreur, il n'allait pas recommencer. Et puis Merle ne connaissait peut être pas encore assez Carol mais il savait ce qu'elle avait fait pour son frère et il lui en était reconnaissant c'était une sacré bonne femme à ses yeux. Merle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fini avec ce connard, mais il n'allait pas laisser Ed s'approcher de Carol et détruire la première bonne chose qui arrivait à son frère.

Ed s'étouffa car une main agrippait sa gorge et la prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est que Merle le maintenait avant d'être soulevé par la gorge et que son visage soit tiré près du sien. Merle avait prévu de l'avoir pendant l'émeute, et il voulait seulement lui refaire le visage, juste le brutaliser et l'avertir qu'il devait rester loin de son frère et Carol. Mais à la seconde où il avait vu son sourire, le moment où il vit le monstre en lui, ces plans avaient changé. Ed allait mourir aujourd'hui.

« Tu ne feras rien de tout ça, fils de pute. Tu as fait la stupide erreur de venir vers moi en premier. Et ça sera ta dernière erreur, » grogna Merle, son regard dur comme de l'acier sur Ed.

Le chaos de l'émeute camouflait leur conflit la colère, des hommes engorgés de testostérones les entouraient et ils les ignoraient presque, engagés dans leurs propres bagarres. Merle souleva Ed du sol Ed le dévisageait, terrifié, tandis que Merle lui retournait simplement son regard. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction en tuant un autre homme mais Merle était prêt à tout pour protéger les siens, et il devinait ce qui se produirait si Ed vivait. Il avait déjà vu le résultat auparavant. Il ne voulait plus. Plus jamais. Avec toute la force qu'il possédait, Merle jeta Ed, visant la table métallique de laquelle on l'avait tiré. Avec un craquement ignoble, l'arrière de la tête du bâtard rencontra le bord de la table et la puissance brisa son cou le corps de Ed s'effondra sur le sol.

Merle trébucha, sa tête envahie par un million de pensées différentes, mais elles furent toutes anéanties par une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne. Passant sa main, il palpa l'arrière de son crâne avant de regarder ses doigts, ils étaient rouges.

« Fils de pute, » marmonna-t-il, avant de rencontrer le sol et de tomber dans les ténèbres.

**OOO**

Merle avait une commotion cérébrale, quelques points de sutures, et une série de côtes cassées à côté de ça il allait bien et il sortirait de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard. Actuellement, il attendait la venue de son frère et Carol il savait qu'ils avaient été prévenus à propos de l'émeute et qu'ils devaient venir le voir.

A l'instant où Carol entra dans la chambre et qu'elle vit Merle, des larmes coula de ses yeux et elle se précipita à ses côtés, l'enveloppant dans une douce étreinte. Merle jeta un regard confus à Daryl par-dessus son épaule et celui-ci haussa les épaules, tout aussi perdu que Merle.

« Oh Merle, je suis désolée, » Carol recula pour le regarder, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« Hé ma belle, de quoi tu es désolée ? » C'était nouveau pour Merle, habituellement quand les femmes se jetaient sur lui, elles étaient rondes comme des queues de pelles et ce n'était certainement pas pour pleurer sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un manifeste de l'inquiétude pour lui.

« Ed t'as fait ça…et…et il ne l'aurait pas fait si… » Commença Carol.

« Hum hum, ne commence pas ces conneries. Ed a commencé et j'ai terminé. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, » L'interrompit Merle son regard féroce était similaire à celui de son frère. « Au moins, il ne vous ennuiera plus, » dit Merle, sa voix s'adoucissant. Carol acquiesça et essuya les larmes de son visage.

« Carol, puis je parler à mon frère seul quelques minutes ? » Demanda Daryl. Elle acquiesça et tapota le bras de Merle, lui donnant un petit sourire avant de se retourner et de marcher vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Merle ne manqua pas leurs mains qui se touchaient tandis qu'elle passait devant son frère. Mais aussi vite qu'elle fut sortie, Daryl le dévisagea avec un visage bougon. « C'est quoi ces conneries, Merle ?! A quoi tu pensais en tuant ce connard ?! »

« Tu pourrais montrer un peu de gratitude à ton frère. Je t'ai sauvé toi et cette fille de quelques ennuis, » répondit Merle, sa voix basse mais dangereuse. Son petit frère était vraiment _furieux_ contre lui pour avoir tué cet enculé ?

« A quel prix, Merle ?! Tu étais supposé sortir d'ici dans moins de deux ans ! » Cracha Daryl, et tout devint tout à coup clair pour Merle – Daryl ne voulait pas perdre son frère à cause d'un trou du cul comme Ed Peletier. « Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en prison ? »

« Tu vas m'écouter petit frère, et écoute moi bien, » grogna-t-il. « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué ce connard et je ne m'en excuse pas. Je préfère mourir et pourrir en prison plutôt que de laisser cette merde se reproduire à nouveau… »

« Bon dieu, de quoi tu parles ? » Daryl ne suivait pas les pensées de son frère et il le regardait l'air confus. Merle soupira et baissa les yeux, ça devenait très inconfortable. Mais depuis qu'il était en prison, il avait les idées claires, plus claires que ça ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années. Merle aurait pu se procurer de la drogue en prison si il l'avait voulu. Mais quelque chose en lui avait changé le jour où il avait laissé Daryl dans le tribunal il était fatigué d'abandonner son frère. Et il était temps que Daryl le comprenne.

« Toutes ces merdes qu'on a vécu avec papa…ce qu'il t'a fait… » Daryl tressaillit et déglutit péniblement, détournant le regard, c'était un récit si proche de leur vécu, les deux frères n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant toutes ces années. « Ed était le même genre de cinglé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se reproduire à nouveau…je t'ai laissé tombé trop de fois, » murmura-t-il et la tête de Daryl se releva, surpris et sans voix. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

« Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu Merle… Même avec toutes la merde qu'il s'est passé, j'ai toujours su que tu te souciais de moi… » Marmonna Daryl. « Et ce qu'il a fait… » sa gorge se serra légèrement, « C'est de _sa_ faute, » grogna-t-il. Merle acquiesça mais il n'était pas convaincu. Daryl ne pouvait pas lui retirer sa culpabilité, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait retirer le sentiment de honte de Daryl. Mais au moins, ils s'étaient compris pour Ed, et pourquoi Merle avait fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils restèrent dans un long silence ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Aucun des deux frères ne pouvaient croire qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion de femmelette en parlant de leurs sentiments et des horreurs qu'ils avaient enterrés pendant des années. Et Merle était très touché par cette connerie, le silence gênant l'agaçait.

« C'est bon, assez avec la guimauve. Ramène Carol ici avant qu'on ne devienne des tapettes, » cracha Merle, sa voix redevant normale. Daryl renifla et leva les yeux au ciel même si il était soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec cette conversation ils l'étaient tout les deux. Son frère avait brisé ce silence gênant avec son sens des mots. Carol revint dans la chambre et elle reprit sa place assise, près de Merle dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que…tu vas avoir une peine de prison plus longue ? » Carol avait peur de la réponse mais elle voulait savoir de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai dit aux flics que c'était de la légitime défense, que je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer, que c'est arrivé…quand je l'ai repoussé… Je pense qu'ils vont regarder les vidéos de surveillance et discuter des charges, puis nous verrons ce qu'ils décideront… » Merle n'était pas prêt de voir le bout du tunnel, les Dixon n'avaient pas cette chance.

**OOO**

Quand arriva le moment où Merle devait quitter l'infirmerie, Daryl et Carol comprirent qu'ils devaient partir. Le retour était calme depuis un petit moment mais Carol avait une question en tête et elle avait besoin d'avoir une réponse.

« Daryl…la mort de Ed n'était pas vraiment un accident ? » Carol avait un pressentiment qui lui disait que ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas une coïncidence. La poigne de Daryl sur le volant se resserra et il prit une grosse inspiration. Il devait lui dire la vérité, il le savait. Mais comment se sentirait-elle en comprenant ce que Merle avait fait ? Allait-elle partir, l'envoyer balader en hurlant ? L'idée le rendait presque malade et une nouvelle douleur, une qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant, s'installa dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là. Il maudissait son frère de l'avoir mis dans cette position mais il n'allait pas mentir, pas à elle.

« Il ne l'avait pas planifié, non…mais ce n'était pas non plus un accident… »Marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Carol le regardait tandis qu'il gardait les yeux sur la route. Daryl était terrifié, tellement pétrifié qu'il voulait l'envoyer promener. Carol remarqua sa détresse, la main sur le volant avait les articulations blanches tellement il serrait et il bouffait presque l'ongle de son pouce de son autre main. Même si il ne la regardait pas, Carol pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'ils étaient remplis de peur. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'effrayait si soudainement mais elle était bouleversée de le voir ainsi. Carol retira sa ceinture pour se glisser près de lui, puis elle boucla la ceinture du milieu. « Hé, peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux me le dire, » sa voix était douce, puis elle retira la main de son visage pour la déposer sur ses propres genoux elle se pencha sur son côté en le regardant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes mais Daryl se résolu et commença à lui parler.

« Merle s'en veut pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre père…de ne pas toujours avoir été présent pour me protéger, je pense… » Commença-t-il. Carol ne comprenait pas encore mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre patiemment. Daryl déglutit difficilement et continua, « il n'avait pas prévu de tuer Ed mais…quelque chose s'est passé au milieu de la bagarre…il a vu quelque chose en lui qu'avait notre père et il ne pouvait pas…Merle ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre pour qu'il te fasse du mal ou me fasse du mal… »

Carol resta silencieuse le reste du trajet, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni même penser. Son silence énervait presque Daryl mais elle restait à ses côtés et ça le réconfortait. Carol savait que Merle était mal considéré cependant elle ne se sentait pas effrayée, ou fâchée, ou bouleversée. Merle n'avait pas élaboré le meurtre de Ed il ne l'avait pas assassiné juste pour le plaisir. Quelque part, elle savait que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Carol réalisait que Merle avait fait plus que se défendre il avait défendu sa _famille_ d'une menace réelle, et ça, Carol en était certaine.

Daryl se gara dans l'allée et ils sortirent, Carol le suivait. Elle pouvait toujours ressentir son anxiété alors elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. Il se retourna pour la regarder, alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'entrée derrière elle, avant de le conduire sur le divan et de s'asseoir.

« Dis moi ce qui t'ennuie ? » Elle tenait sa main et elle le regardait dans l'expectative.

« Je…je me demande juste quand sera la goutte de trop qui te fera partir… » Sa voix était basse et il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Carol lui serra la main et tira gentiment son menton vers elle pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne m'en irais nulle part. Ce que Merle a fait…ce n'était pas vraiment bien mais…je ne peux pas nier tout le mal qu'il se donne pour te protéger, » elle le rassura et il se détendit un peu. « Et franchement…la seule chose que je peux ressentir à propos de tout ça… » Carol baissa les yeux, honteuse, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Je suis soulagé qu'il soit mort. C'est pas horrible ça ? » Elle était émue et ses larmes tombaient. Daryl la prit contre son thorax, l'enlaçant de ses bras, son menton reposant sur sa tête.

« Ne pense pas comme ça, Carol…Tu n'es pas heureuse du meurtre de Ed…tu es juste soulagée que tout ça soit fini…Il ne pourra plus te faire du mal, c'est tout. Ne te sens pas mal car il a finalement eu ce qu'il cherchait, non ? » Il sentit que Carol acquiesçait puis elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. « Si ça peut te rassurer…j'étais heureux et je me sentais libre à la mort de mon père. » Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Daryl n'avait pas ressenti tout ça à la mort de leur père, mais quand lui et Merle était parti pour Atlanta, quand il avait cru être libéré du monstre, il était heureux. Carol acquiesça de nouveau et reposa sa tête sur son thorax. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, assis tout les deux calmement jusqu'à ce que Carol soit suffisamment détendue pour dormir, alors elle bougea pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Daryl se leva et il la suivit mais avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le hall, il attrapa son poignet pour la retourner. Tout les deux étaient déçu car la journée avait bien commencé mais elle avait fini avec un drame, et Daryl voulait apaiser tout ça. Il tira Carol contre lui à nouveau, elle drapa les bras autour de sa taille, en lui souriant.

« Très audacieux, Dixon, » le taquina-t-elle tendrement. Il vira au rose et baissa les yeux, un peu embarrassé par ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je voulais juste te remercier… » Elle releva un sourcil interrogateur sur lui, « Pour mon premier baiser… » Son visage passa du rose au rouge et il ne sut plus la regarder. Le cœur de Carol fondit à son aveu, elle avait déjà deviné qu'il n'avait aucune expérience étant donné ses problèmes avec l'intimité mais elle admirait son courage de lui avouer. Plus que ça, elle était honorée qu'il l'ait choisi pour partager ce premier moment.

« Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, » elle lui sourit tendrement avant de porter les mains à son visage, le forçant à la regarder. Une fois de plus, elle se déplaça lentement pour ne pas le faire sursauter, et elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser avant de reculer. L'expression de son visage se mua en flirt avec un sourire, « et il y a encore plus à venir, Dixon, » le sourire de Carol s'étira d'avantage sur son visage et elle s'en alla, le laissant un peu abasourdi.

**OOO**


End file.
